Oi, Granger!
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: TEMP HIATUS! I'm Having COMPUTER PROBLEMS! Draco began to place feathery kisses down her neck. She smirked. “No reaction!” Draco immediately pulled back, glaring. “DAMN IT GRANGER! ALWAYS THE LITTLE VIRGIN!”
1. Chapter 1

**Oh! Mistress Baltimore **

**HMP compatible to my liking**

**CHARACTERS ARE NOT OOC too much.**

**Summary: **The summer before seventh year, Hermione finds out a startling secret about her witchery background. In this fitful dramatic and romantic comedy, Hermione deals with her newly found information, while Draco Malfoy squeezes his selfish and intentionally bad ass into her already interrupted life.

"See Granger; see how it feels to be bad?"

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Start

* * *

Hermione had been having a tough summer. 

She had a lobster burn that was peeling the skin of her back off, the humidity in the Bahamas had frizzled her hair to a startling puff, and her parents had completely ignored her existence as soon as they came back from the Bahamas.

"Mum!" Hermione bellowed. She had tripped over one of her plastic flip-flops as she ran through the house looking for her mother. All the windows were open, and a heated breeze was steadily moving through the house. Hermione hated her house. It was too large for just three people, and the furniture was snobby and stuffy, quite unlike her parent's actual appearance. She also hated their interior decorator. Go figure.

"MUM!"

"HERMIONE!" came and irritated scream. Lauren Granger was coming down the stairs from the second floor with a very angry expression across her face.

"Mum! Oh my God, why are you screaming?" Hermione asked fearfully. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"YOU were screaming for ME!" she complained, walking pass Hermione and into the kitchen. Hermione sat on the stool under the table of their eat-in and groaned.

"Mum…I'm peeling badly," Hermione admitted. Her mother gave her a grim smile.

"Use magic to fix it," she suggested. Hermione's eye narrowed at her mother's twitching lips.

"Mother, this is POSSIBLY THE THIRD TIME I've said this but I can't cast a single spell until I turn seventeen!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing up her hands in frustration. Her mother busied herself with dishes as Hermione sat forward in her seat, not wanting her back to touch the small back rest of the chair.

"Well, that's only a week from now darling," her mother said, stuffing tidbits of garbage into the sink's disposal. Hermione covered her ears against the noise. Suddenly, a white owl flew threw one of the opened windows, landing in front of Hermione on the table. Hedwig hooted happily at the presence of Hermione.

"Oh Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed, petting the owl lovingly before detaching the letter. "Are you to wait for a reply?" Hermione asked. She realized that Hedwig hadn't taken off, so she took it as a yes. Her mother had turned to glare at Hedwig.

"I told you not to land on the table anymore!" She yelled at Hedwig, who hooted softly and flew off of her table to perch herself on the back of Hermione's chair. She was about to open up her letter when the door bell rang.

"That must be Luke," her mother said happily, finishing the last dish. She wiped her hands dry and leaned forward to grab her car keys.

"LUKE is HERE?" Hermione shouted. Her mother narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Hermione, you have to stop yelling at me…I'm not that Voldemort man or something," her mother said bluntly. Hermione's jaw dropped in disbelief at her mother frankness and choice of words. The door bell rang again.

"Mum! My back is redder than the Weasley's hair!" Hermione whined, standing from her seat. Her mother gracefully shrugged her shoulders. Hermione turned away and went pass the hallway and to the foyer where the front door was located off of it. She heard her mother shouting at her from behind,

"I'm going to pick up your father! Be good honey!"

Swinging the door open, Hermione inwardly cursed herself for not looking at a mirror.

There, behind her door stood Luke Neilson. She'd been his friend since they were in nappies, and up until Hogwarts. He was a simple boy, a simple muggle boy.

"Why, hey Luke!" Hermione said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione stepped back to allow him to walk in. Luke was around six feet and well built. His wild dirty blonde hair gave him an air of a surfer boy and his eyes were a pale green, so unnatural for common muggles. Luke stood in her foyer awkwardly.

"Hey Hermione," he said lightly. He fidgeted and Hermione grew nervous.

"What is it Luke?" Hermione's voice trembled as she tried to keep a calm tone.

"This is going to be hard…but I'm leaving Hermione…my mother; she's sending me away to live with my father."

Hermione's heart froze. Luke's parents were happily divorced, and he lived with his mum while his father had fled away to the US and married an American woman. Immediately she threw her arms around his neck.

"Don't leave! Please!" She cried into his shoulder. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't Hermione…there's so much I can't tell you, but I have to go. My mum really needs me to do this. I'll be back after I graduate, I swear. I'll come back…I'll come back for you…" He pleaded. Hermione turned away from him, her face shining with tears. She walked slowly into her living room, holding herself around the abdomen. He silently followed her as she sat on the edge of the sofa. She released a shuddering breath and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, Hermione," he panted, kneeling before her. Hermione's cold and clammy hands sat on her lap, but he had taken them into his own and stroked them softly.

"You love me?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, I do…since I was five, I loved you…" He whispered.

"Well, we've known each other since the fetus," Hermione giggled, "It took you five years to realize you loved me?" Hermione asked. Luke grinned and brought his lips up to Hermione's. They kissed awkwardly at first, but Luke had taken Hermione's wild curls into his hands and was beginning to kiss her passionately.

Hermione was taken by surprise, and immediately her body began to heat under Luke's. She's never kissed anyone before (well, excluding Harry), and she sort of allowed her mouth to sag open as Luke kissed her. After the kiss deepened, she realized that she had to kiss him back, the same way. Her tongue danced in his mouth as he smiled against her lips. She'd never felt so naughty in her life—and it was just a kiss!

Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted from the side of her sofa. Luke and Hermione were blown from off of the couch and slammed against the wall. Hermione accidentally bit her lip as her already damaged back slammed against the wall. Luke had landed beside her, his eyes wide with fear as he surveyed the fireplace.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL RON!" screamed a girl. "THE SPELL BACKFIRED!" A tall, curvy red haired female crawled from out of the fireplace. Her jeans were covered in soot, as well as her yellow tank top and hair. She coughed up soot as well. She stood and smiled warmly at Hermione.

"HERMIONE! Bloody hell! I've missed you!" the girl shouted.

Luke tried to move his lips, but no words would come out. The girl was frighteningly pretty, almost exotic, but he was filled with fear.

Hermione continued to stare in shock as her life blew up before her.

Next came Ron, he was wearing a Qudditch shirt and his wand was clenched tightly in his hand. "Well Hermione! Just don't sit here…help us clean this rubbish up!" Ron shouted with a small smile. He turned to see Harry struggling to get out of the fireplace.

"I can't see!" Harry shouted. "My glasses are broken!"

"You know I can't fix glasses Harry!" Ron shouted, helping Harry out of the chimney. He had gotten stuck on the way down. He held his cracked glassed to his chest as he stumbled towards Hermione. He fell before her and smiled.

"Why are you looking so shocked Mione? Didn't you get my owl?" Harry asked, leaning forward to kiss Hermione briefly on the lips. Luke continued to stare in shock. Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head as Harry held his hands out to show her his glasses.

"So…I need to know how to fix this. A Simple repairing charm won't do it, and I know you know all the good charms."

Hermione quickly glanced at Luke and then back to Harry, "I haven't turned 17 yet." Harry gave her a quizzical look, and then realization dawned onto his face.

"Oh! Well, you don't have to use your wand…just give me the incantation!" Harry said. Hermione shivered and whispered the incantation.

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione began to shake harder, and jumped to her feet. Magic was crackling from her body now.

"YOU GUYS DESTROYED MY FIREPLACE!" Hermione screamed, not finding a better excuse to yell for.

"Well we can fix that! Merlin, Hermione…" Ron said, turning and pointing his wand at the fireplace. Immediately the bricks flew into place and Hermione's fireplace was perfect once more.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Luke from the ground, as he stood fearfully to his feet…

"Who is this Hermione?" Ron asked, surveying Luke like an animal at the zoo. His bright blue eyes sparkled with interest.

"He's a friend Ron! What's it to you?"

"Not what's it to me! But what's it to Harry!" Ron shouted in retaliation.

"We're not dating!" shouted both Hermione and Harry.

"I thought you guys were…" Ginny said airily, "I mean, you just kissed and all…"

"It was friendly! And well…we were thinking about it—" Harry started.

"But we decided it would change things!" Hermione finished.

"What's going on Hermione? Luke asked, obviously frustrated from being ignored. "Who the hell are these…these…?"

"THESE WHAT?" shouted Ron.

"Please…Luke…listen! I wanted to tell you, really I did!"

"Tell me what?"

"Remember when I'd go to Boarding School?"

"Yeah, every year since you were eleven…"

"Well…" Hermione started.

"She's a bloody witch, you wanker!" Ginny huffed. She walked calmly over to Luke. She was taller than Hermione, and almost touched the bottom of Luke's chin as she stood incredibly close to him. "You know? Magic, wands, broomsticks, wizards and witches!" she said happily. Luke's face twisted with disgust as he turned to stare at Hermione, and then at Harry and Ron.

"You're one of them Hermione?" Luke asked.

"I…"

"ARE YOU?" he screamed.

"YES! I AM! I'M A BLOODY WITCH!" She cried. She backed away from him, tears in her eyes.

"YOU FREAK!" He shouted. Hermione started to wildly cry until Harry and Ron pulled their wands out on Luke. He had pressed his body against Hermione's wall in fear.

"YOU ROTTEN PRICK!" Ron bellowed.

"How DARE you make Mione CRY!" Harry shouted. He whipped his wand and sent a spell slamming into Luke's chest.

Luke rocketed upward, almost hitting his head into the ceiling.

"Harry…no!" Hermione cried. Harry released his hold on Luke, who plummeted to the ground. Hermione ran to him, and kneeled near him, but he pushed her hands away. His hair was all over his face, and it seemed like he had bit through his lip.

"Get away from me!" he said as he stood. He gave one horrible glare at Harry and Ron and a disgusted look at Hermione, before he found his way to her front door, slamming it behind him. Hermione stood still for awhile, registering how at one moment, they were kissing and the next, they were sworn enemies.

"Mione, you didn't need him anyways," Harry reassured. She turned her stare to Harry. She'd never wanted to hurt the Boy Who Lived as much as she wanted to now.

"_Are you bleeding fucking insane, you half-wit?" _her mind was screaming. Instead she ran off to her back porch, wanting to be alone.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted after.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Hermione sat in her backyard, her hands dangling in between her legs as she hunched forward. There was simply nothing she could do. Luke was gone, and had promised her love. But Ron and Harry had proven their dislike by admitting to him that she was a witch. He'll never look at her the same again. 

Hermione tried to keep her calm as Ron's heavy walk interrupted her pity-fest. He yawned and sat next to her on the stairs. They sat in silence, and she stared absently across the yard and at the mini frog pond her father and she had built the year before together.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron whispered. Hermione smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders. Ron had fell silent once more, and watched as tears fell slowly down Hermione's cheeks. He hated it when girls cried, especially his mum. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She was so small, she cradled into his chest perfectly. Ron had always been taller than Hermione, but he realized that as he neared 6'3, she was only 5'5. She was incredibly tiny compared to him. Her once mousy hair had turned auburn over the summer, and her eyes were still wide and a light sugar brown color. Ron ran his long fingers through her hair as she wept into his chest.

"He—He—called me a freak!" She gasped. Ron could feel the heat of her breath as she took long and shallow breaths against his chest. Ron made a tsking sound.

"He's the freak! He's the one that can't use a wand!" Ron said jokingly. Hermione released a half sob, half laugh. Ron slowly moved her from his chest and glanced down at her. Her cheeks were a feverish red, but she was able to smile and laugh while wiping away her tears.

"God Ron, you really know how to make me feel better." Hermione smiled up at him, and he moved and pushed a strand of her hair. Ron placed his hand lovingly under her chin, and was leaning in. Just then, Harry came crashing through the back door.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry screamed. He reached out to grab Ron, who had turned around in fear of the loud noise. He was yanked to his feet by Harry and punched squarely across the face. Hermione had jumped up and pressed herself against the banister of the stairs. She cringed in fear.

"STOP!" She screamed. They had now taken their fight to her grass. Ron was on top of Harry, and then Harry was on top of Ron. They punched, kicked and bit one another. Hermione was nearly in tears when she gathered the courage to run over to them. She screamed.

"STOP IT!"

Harry had pushed Ron into the grass, his hand covering Ron's face. "You…you're trying to kill my friends!"

"I didn't…I'm not…HARRY! IT'S ME!" Ron hissed under Harry's hand. Hermione could see the fear etched on Ron's face, and the anger on Harry's. Hermione allowed for the tears to flow freely. It was as if everything was in slow motion. She saw, Harry was going to use wand less magic to cast the killing curse.

"_Harry! No!" _She jumped on his back, and pulled him away from Ron. Hermione flew backwards, and saw that her mother, father and Ginny had come onto the patio.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU DOING HARRY?" Her mother swore crudely. He was on top of Hermione, but his back was pressed to her front, and Ron had scrambled forward to pull Harry off of her. Harry released a shattering cry. He backed away from his two best friends, mud smearing on his jeans.

"Stop it…what is this madness?" Mr. Granger whispered. Harry covered his face with his hands as Ron scurried over to him. They threw their arms around each other. Harry nearly shrieked in agony and fear. Hermione was confused, she had no idea what was happening. Ginny came round to Hermione, helping her up as they surveyed the two boys on the ground, arms wrapped tightly around one another. She jumped when she felt Ginny's lips against her ear.

"It's Voldemort. He's dead and all…" she whispered, "but Harry still has his thoughts." Hermione shivered. She remembered.

* * *

The Great War. It happened last year. She could still smell the smoke of burning flesh on the grounds of Hogwarts. The word of Dumbledore's death was as if someone had taken a knife and stabbed her squarely in the stomach. She remembered running through the Forbidden Forest screaming. She had been attacked by Death Eaters, and her body wouldn't stop shaking. She had fallen onto her knees as Voldemort's creatures flew above her. She couldn't breathe, and her eyesight was becoming blurred. Hermione began to cry softly, covering her mouth. 

She tried frantically to remember the spells she had learned with Harry, but her mind was filled with fear. She stood slowly back up, trying to steady her grounds. She felt a ripple of magic pass through her body as she concentrated. She had lost Harry and Ron during the battle. She felt the magic in her fingertips as she heard the approach of footsteps.

"Stay where you are Granger…and don't move, or I'll kill you," said a deadly voice. She remembered the voice; she remembered the hateful words, the smirks.

She turned to see Draco Malfoy, his wand raised.

"Malfoy," she said with a nod. Draco's lips twitched.

"Did you hear about your precious Dumbledore?" He spat. "He's dead now…I killed him."

"RUBBISH!" Hermione shouted. "He would never die at the hands of a rotten, spoiled brat like yourself!"

"Shut it Granger! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Isn't that your intention?" Hermione asked, confused. Draco dropped his raised hand and moved towards Hermione. She stood still.

"Potter will die, and you will too, I'm not here to murder you Granger…but only if you're on your best behavior," he said cockily. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Draco had taken his hands and pushed Hermione hard in the chest now. She stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. In response, she grabbed hold of Draco's robes, and shook him hard despite her weight and height compared to him. Draco was jolted with a stinging feeling, making him fall to his knees in pain before her.

"What are you doing?" he strangled out. Hermione gave him a mirror image of his own smirk. She had remembered the spell Harry taught her.

"I'm killing you…" she whispered, releasing a now unconscious Draco. She stepped over his body and went out once more to find Harry and Ron. She suddenly saw a cloak figure rush pass her, a book clenched tightly in its hands. Hermione saw the large protruding nose coming from the hood of the cloak. It was Snape. Harry came bursting from the forest towards Snape. Harry tried his hardest to throw spells after spells at him.

"You'll never catch me Potter!" Snape shouted from behind. She saw a blast of light, and turned her face against it. She saw Harry on the floor, and Snape gone. She ran to Harry, her heart stopping as she remembered that the light was green. Snape had performed the killing curse. She turned him over, and saw that the scar on his forehead was bleeding viciously. It was cut deeper, but still there. She pressed her palm against it, and then moved it to see that the blood was gone, the wound was healed. She checked his pulse, and realized miraculously, that Harry was still alive.

"We lost…I couldn't kill him…I'm so sorry Hermione…" Harry whispered.

"We did _not_ lose…we've only started the process of winning Harry," she whispered back. Harry smiled back before completely going blank once more. Hermione was afraid. She was completely alone again.

She heard a loud crack from behind, signaling that someone had just landed on the Hogwarts ground. She turned, and in disbelief, saw as Dumbledore stretched out his hand to take hold of Harry. He lifted Harry from the ground, as if he was the size of a rag doll. Her face was of terror as he nodded at her.

"Not dead Miss Granger, but very alive," he said strongly. His eyes were dead, but he still glowed the same.

"Dumbledore…I…" she started, but stopped. Dumbledore understood. She was confused.

"Take hold of my robe, Miss. Granger." Hermione did what she was told, and felt a familiar tug around her navel. She didn't realize that her eyes were shut until she had opened them to find herself in Dumbledore's office. She nearly jumped out of skin as she surveyed a very calm looking Malfoy, sitting in Dumbledore's chair.

"You're finally back, Professor…" Draco confirmed. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I thought I left you in the forest!" She cried.

"Well, you did…when did you learn to use wand less magic, eh mudblood?" Draco asked. Hermione turned beet red.

"Now, Now Mr. Malfoy…you have done a great service to this school," Dumbledore said. Hermione's jaw dropped in sheer shock. He was now laying Harry out on his table, the objects on the table hovering from above the table.

"Professor! I thought…I mean, what is…I thought…"

"Spare him the babble Granger; can't you see the man has been from hell and back?" Draco asked.

"Then whose body are we burying tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Draco laughed, "Voldemort." Hermione gave him a calculated look.

"What are you talking about?" she shouted, "Voldemort isn't dead!"

"Harry's going to kill him, tonight Granger."

"Harry is unconscious and weak! You can't assume that he's ready to kill an immortal wizard!" Hermione debated. She shot daggers at Malfoy, until she felt the soft hand of Dumbledore graze her shoulder.

"Miss Granger, it is true. Mr. Malfoy speaks the truth about Harry. The prophecy says that Harry will kill the dark lord tonight."

Hermione was shaken to the core by Dumbledore's revelation. "I need you to visit the other students in the Room of Requirements, so if you may, Mr. Malfoy, please escort Miss Granger to the room in your safest route. Miss Granger, I think you'd be happy to know that _all_ the Weasley's are there, and awaiting for your safe arrival," Dumbledore said. He gave her a haunted image of his smile, before turning back to Harry to wake him.

"C'mon Granger…I don't bite. I'm a good guy," Draco purred, grabbing Hermione's elbow and leading her out of the Headmasters office.

"Right Malfoy, like I'd ever believe that rubbish…" she said, pulling her elbow away from his grasp and exiting the office first.

* * *

Hermione blinked several times, trying to shake the images from her mind. Ginny was now her sole support for standing up. She quickly regained her composure. Harry and Ron were now standing. 

"That was close mate," Harry sighed. He was pale and obviously shaken by what had happened. He looked up at Hermione shamefully, and turned his stare elsewhere. They were slowly walking towards the house.

"C'mon Harry dear! Let me set you up in a guest room," Lauren suggested, placing her hand lovingly in the middle of Harry's back. Harry nodded and allowed for her to take him away.

"Let's go Hermione…" Ginny whispered, following her brother and Harry's lead. Hermione also nodded, and followed her lead.

* * *

Hey huns! Please review. Next chappy will be out soon! 


	2. Scream and Scream Again

**Oh! Mistress Baltimore **

**HBP compatible**

**Summary: **The summer before seventh year, Hermione finds out a startling secret about her witchery background. In this fitful dramatic and romantic comedy, Hermione deals with her newly found information, while Draco Malfoy squeezes his selfish and intentionally bad ass into her already interrupted life.

"See Granger; see how it feels to be bad?"

**A/N: so my friends decided to fill me in on some British terms, so I hope you guys enjoy them. If you're confused about any one of them, please tell me! **

**Also, please be on your feet with this story. It moves in a different way from my other stories. The flashbacks actually relate to the current situation the characters are in. For those who might be confused, YES: this is a DM/HG fic! Haha—just so you know. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Scream and Scream Again

* * *

They entered the dark corridors, dodging the moonlight pouring in through the wall sized windows. Hermione tried to stay as far away as she could from Malfoy, but he calmly walked with her, despite her moving around. 

"You'll be happy to know that Weasley gracefully healed his arm. One of my ex-fellow death eaters blew it clean off of his body," Draco said nastily. Hermione scowled and shot Draco a disgusted look.

"Go to hell Malfoy," she said. In her attempts of escaping Malfoy, she accidentally drifted past a window, and suddenly found herself flying in the air. She screamed as the magically hidden curse propelled her skyward, her head about to run horribly into the ceiling. Draco had pulled out his wand, pointing it at Hermione's skyrocketing body. Hermione had stopped in midair. Draco pulled hard on his wand, as if playing tug-of-war with it. Hermione was slowly dragged back to him. When she was close enough, he removed his wand and jumped, wrapping his arms around her body to pull her down.

"FINITE INCANTANTUM!" he shouted, ending the bewitchment. She collapsed into his arms, her heart beating fearfully against his chest. Draco held her close to him, and then allowed her to stand on her feet. She realized how short she was compared to him, and immediately pulled out her wand. She knew that she would have the upper hand now.

"Thank you," she snapped. She fixed her shirt and dusted the corridor dirt from her jean Capri. She began to walk away, but he grabbed at her hand, pulling her back to him.

"You could have died Granger…I saved your ruddy life. I think I deserve better than a snappy thank you."

Hermione released a laugh and shrugged her shoulders, "you're kidding? I have no reason to thank you more than I already did, Malfoy!" she continued down the hall.

* * *

"See how nice this is?" Ginny asked. She smiled over the rim of her teacup. Hermione sat across from her, watching her red lips curve mystically as she watched Harry slouch over in his seat, his forehead pressed against Hermione's kitchen table. Ron sat beside Harry, his arm wrapped comforting around his back. Harry sobbed into the table, his body jerking with tremors as he tried to subdue his crying. Hermione tried her best to comfort her fearful and shattered friend, but she was busy throwing daggers at Ginny from across the table. Ms. Granger had now approached the table, tapping Harry on the shoulder. He curiously looked up, turning his red face smack into a cool wet towel that Lauren had placed in the center of her hand. She wiped away Harry's tears, and at the same time cooled his face. 

"All is better Harry! You'll be fine!" Lauren encouraged. "Hermione, take your friends to their rooms, won't you? Harry looks like he needs some sleep."

Hermione nodded and stood from her table. They all stood and followed her to the basement of the house. She swung open double doors that led to a wide staircase. She switched on a light, and her favorite room in the whole house lit up.

It was Hermione's personal area. Her bedroom was off in the far opposite of the room. But in the middle, there was a four story Library. She could climb the flights of stairs and reach the top where there was a cozy sitting area. In the center of the very main floor, was very comfortable furniture surrounding an inviting fireplace.

"How did you get four flights in one basement?" Harry asked quizzically. Hermione smiled at Ron.

"It was an early birthday gift from the Weasley's," she said happily. Ron shrugged.

"Just a bit of magic from mum and dad," he said.

"Well, thanks to them, the whole house, which is big already, quadrupled in size. We added six more bedrooms, all with bathrooms, down here," she said happily. She led them under on of the staircases leading to the second floor, and down a wide hallway. She opened the first door on the right side. It was a large master bedroom, the walls were painted a pale yellow and the drapes were a custard yellow color.

"How did you get windows in here?" Harry asked, entering the room and opening the window. A just of evening air swept through the room, "With air too!" he said.

"Bill did that…clever, right?" Hermione asked. Ron once again shrugged his shoulders.

"I did nothing," he said sadly.

"Well, I suppose this is my room? You all know yellow is my favorite color," Ginny said, flopping down on the bed. She yawned and stretched, realizing that Harry had glanced at the large amount of skin showing as she stretched.

Hermione realized that Harry was looking, and cleared her throat.

"Okay! Why don't we move along to Ron's room?" Hermione asked.

She hated when Harry looked at other girls, but she really wanted to see what was happening between her and Harry. However, what REALLY was happening was a silly feud between her and Harry...who was the better person, who wasn't…

* * *

"What do you want me to do, Hermione? It's like every year someone is trying to kill me…" Harry said, pushing her hands away from his face. They were coming up from the Dungeons when Hermione had pulled Harry away from Ron awhile. 

"Harry, please! I just want to be there with you, I want to be there for you Harry!" she pleaded. He shook his head and continued his path to the Great Hall for lunch.

"You don't understand Hermione, I can't do this anymore, and I can't let you get involved like this."

"I AM NOT GINNY HARRY! I'm not young and naïve, I understand a lot more than you think, and I won't sit by and pretend the war doesn't exist, or that we don't exist!" she shouted. Her face grew red with frustration and pulled Harry away from the staircase.

"We DON'T exist Hermione…we're friends…I've said this plenty of times before—"

"—you were the one that asked ME out Harry! You were the one that told me we would be great together! Now what are we? Friends again?" she asked.

"Well, well yes, I believe that's what we're going to do. We have to be friends Hermione!"

"So you don't love me anymore?" she whispered. It was then that Harry lost his nerve. He whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You daft, daft girl!" he hissed. "Have you ever seen someone die? Have you ever seen the life leave the eyes of someone you loved, or cared about? Have you ever seen Voldemort become himself before your eyes, see him gain his powers and body once more?" he shook her. She had now become limp in his arms, her eyes stinging with tears. He released her and she fell fearfully to the ground, her arms coming out to support herself. She looked up to see Harry's pale face as he rubbed his palm against his reddening scar. He moved his hand, and she caught glimpse of a trickle of blood rub off from his forehead.

"Harry…" she begged. He turned away from her, "you're bleeding!" she uttered. He released a laugh.

"How's that for existing?" he asked, continuing up the stairs. She stifled her cries, and went back to her dorm.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione had gone for a walk with Ginny and Ron. She took them to the nearby park. Ginny squealed as she ran towards the swings. 

"I get the middle one!" she shouted. Ron laughed, and walked beside Hermione to the bench. She fell onto the bench, her eyes watering with exhaustion. The retrieving sun sent a heated blanket across the park, making Hermione feel extremely uncomfortable in her thin cotton sweater. Ron realized this.

"Why did you wear a sweater instead of something else?" Ron asked.

"Well I have a top underneath," she said.

"Well, off it goes…" Ron said. Hermione smiled and moved to pull the shirt over her head, showing a dark brown boob tube underneath.

"Well look at those knockers!" shouted someone. Hermione removed her sweater from her face to see a group of guys coming their way. The boy who shouted had dark brown hair, he was tall and slim. His cronies walked behind him. "Is that you, Hermione?" shouted the boy next to him. Hermione had moved to tie the sweater about her waist and squinted against the sun to see them as they came closer.

"You know them Hermione?" Ron asked. She nodded faintly as the guys came beside them.

"All right Hermione?"

"Great, just great," she responded. The boys gathered around her, pushing Ron further down the bench. Hermione grew wary and stood.

"Why in such a hurry, Hermione? We're not doing anything," said the brown haired boy, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood.

"C'mon now Skip, you know your mum raised you better than that," Hermione said, removing his arms.

"Okay, budge up now! Leave her be!" Ron said, he had now moved to Hermione's side. Ginny had come bouncing towards them.

"Ron? What's going on?" Ginny asked. She was met by whistles of approval as she went to stand next to her brother. Her cheeks grew red.

"I always fancied redheads!" Skip exclaimed. His friends nodded and chuckled in agreement. Ginny smiled at him but Ron grew was fuming in anger. He went for his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"RON! No!" Hermione shouted. She reached for his wand but he held her back with his other hand.

"What d'you got there?"

"Now you all listen to me…either clear off on your own, or I'll do it for you!" The boys laughed.

"What is that? A stick?" one of the boys asked from the back. Skip was once more touching Hermione, he had thrown his arm around her shoulders.

"I remember when you were a wee girl! We would have fun playing house in Ms. Richards's class, remember Hermione?" he said aggressively. Hermione shrugged. "Where have you been these last few weeks eh? I saw you when you got home from your little prison of a school…" he said. Hermione pushed him off of her. "Think you're all that for going to Boarding School?"

"Just sod off, you prick!" she shouted. Skip laughed and took a step back from her.

"I like it when girls are mean; you've gotten quite pretty as of late Hermione. Luke told us all about that…" he said. Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock. Skip stood extremely close to Hermione, and then whispered, "yeah…we know your secret…we know you're a _freak_."

"Leave her alone!" shouted Ron. He had pointed his wand now at the boy.

"Ron!"

"Ron!"

Hermione and Ginny's mouths flew open as Ron sent a stunning charm spiraling into Skip's chest. Hermione screamed as Skip's friends scrambled away from Ron, shouting in fear.

"FREAK!" they screamed. "BASTARD!"

"Ron, what did you do? Let him up, now!" Hermione screamed. Ron undid the spell and Skip glanced up at her and Ron with confusion in his eyes. He mostly focused in on Ron's wand.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he whispered. Hermione shifted from foot to foot and shook her head.

"Nothing…just stay away from me," she said angrily, turning to walk away from a shocked Skip.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered, trying to get up on his shaking feet. He turned the other direction and bolted.

Ron and Ginny followed her, Ron grinning ear to ear in happiness.

"See, he won't bother you now!" Ron exclaimed. He grabbed Hermione's hand and walked along side her, their clasped hands bumping into one another.

She smiled down at their connected hands, and then looked into his intense blue eyes. "No one will ever hurt you Hermione, I promise it."

"I love you Ron," she panted. He missed a blink and had stopped in his tracks and faced her.

"You do?" he asked. Hermione shivered as Ginny quietly moved away from them.

"I do Ron…" she jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"RON!" Hermione screamed. Tears formed in her eyes as she moved wildly around the people packed in the Room of Requirement. She pushed pass Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas to see a rather shattered looking Ron half-passed out on a bed. His arm was wrapped tightly in a white cloth, binding it to his chest. His face was horribly gashed, but healing. However, despite all the ills that were clearly written on his face, his eyes sparkled. 

"Hermione…" Ron whispered. "Merlin Hermione, I thought I lost you…"

Hermione released a half giggle, half sob. She fell onto her knees beside his bed and carefully placed her hands on his chest. "Oh Ron, you haven't lost me! I'm here, I'm here…" she said eagerly. She tried to prevent herself from crying, but the tears slid down her cheeks anyways.

"Don't cry, I'm perfectly fine Hermione!" he cried out. He glanced behind her and released a sigh. "Malfoy," he said, with a slight nod. Draco folded his arms across his body and returned the nod.

"I see you're in fair shape Weasley."

"Yeah, wouldn't be here if you hadn't killed Crabbe," Ron whispered gratefully. Hermione turned sharply around to see Draco's hard and cold face.

"You killed your own friend?" Hermione asked shockingly. Draco glared down at her position on the floor.

"He wouldn't turn with me, so when he blew Weasley apart, I wrapped my arms around his neck and snapped it, all magic aside. I couldn't risk him exposing me…" Draco drawled. Hermione saw him stumble slightly as he walked around to the foot of Ron's bed. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine as Draco glared at her hard as he told his story. "I found Weasley half dying, his body almost gone. I had to heal him fast, but the brute wouldn't let me touch him, I had to knock him out to save him."

Hermione turned her stare back to Ron, who had now jerked violently forward.

"Hermione, where's Harry?" he asked, ignoring Draco's insult. She could hear the fear in his voice.

"Oh Ron, he was unconscious when I left him…Ron, Dumbledore, he's…"

"He's dead," Draco finished, giving Hermione a threatening look. "He's gone Weasley, we lost him." Hermione gave him a confused glance but did not mention Dumbledore's miraculous revival.

"He'll be okay Ron, Harry has become a very powerful wizard, and—"

"—and he'll save the ruddy day, yes we all know!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione slowly turned around to glare at Draco. He had gotten rid of the hard look, and was now giving her his signature sneer. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Ron.

"Ron, Ron…why, why do we have to be like this? Why do there have to be evil?" she cried. She placed her head on his bed and allowed for tears to flow freely. Ron moved around on the bed, and released a stifle of a cry as he sat up in the bed, hunched over her to place his arms around her shoulder.

"There might be evil in this world, but as long as we have each other…as long as we have love Hermione, we have goodness…"

Suddenly, there was a slight shift in the atmosphere, as if the school was shivering around them. The walls creaked and the pipes hissed, scaring everyone in the room. The lights flickered, and Hermione was grabbed around the torso and tossed onto the bed. She could hear Draco's voice, laced with fear as he told everyone to stay calm. She felt Ron's arm, the one good arm he had, curl around her body tightly as the walls shook and trembled in the now pitch dark…

* * *

"You sure did change fast," Harry commented. Hermione smiled as she entered the compartment in her school robes. She had stepped over a small box sitting near the sliding door as entered. "Careful! Those are my robes!" Harry exclaimed, moving to pick the box up. 

"Then why aren't you putting them on Harry? We'll be at the school in less than twenty minutes," she shot back. She fell beside a sleeping Ron, who had gotten very close to Hermione with the remainder of the summer. She squeezed in between the window and Ron's massive shape to peer outside the window comfortably. "I have to say, this is the first time Ron has slept on the Express in seven years…it's very nice to have a little peace, eh?" Hermione asked cheerfully. Ginny, who had been sitting under the window nodded.

"Aye, very peaceful…" she commented. "With the summer over, I'm glad to be coming back to a newly done Hogwarts. Out with evil, and in with good!" she shouted. Harry stirred in his seat, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just because Voldemort is dead, doesn't mean other evils won't try and take his place…we have to still be on our guard this year."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron yawned. He opened his vibrant blue eyes and smiled at Hermione who had been supporting most of his weight. "We all know that this year, someone will definitely try to kill Harry, or his closest loved one to hurt him! So let's just kick out any type of happiness we might got brewing and only remember that evil will conquer all…" Ron said with the largest dose of sarcasm nipping at his words. Hermione's mouth sagged open in shock and Ginny's yellow eyes grew wide.

"I never asked you to stay with me Ron…" Harry whispered. Ron sat up straight now, and glared.

"Harry, if I didn't want to stay, I would never have been your friend, these last six years!" Ron growled. Harry gave him a small cold stare and turned his head.

"I merely asked that we keep our heads this year…that's all!"

"You're beginning to sound like Hermione actually, Harry," Ginny whispered. A small smile had begun to tickle the corner of her lips.

"Okay, let's all calm down and stop the fighting words!" Hermione shouted. She was now glaring at Ron and Harry. "We'll be perfectly fine, as long as we stick together, but right now, we won't be able to if we keep fighting! Voldemort is dead, but we can never, never forget those we lost!" she protested. "No matter what, no matter how hard things are…we can't forget those who fought with us," suddenly, Hermione covered her ears as a piercing shriek penetrated her thoughts. She bent forward in agony.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron and Harry asked. Harry had leaped forward to grab her before she fell forward.

* * *

The scream was loud, and she could hear another student shout Padma's name. The lights flickered on and Hermione saw Parvati standing over her sister, shaking her out of her shock. Padma pointed towards the ceiling of the room, where a hole was starting to appear. It was dark, almost indefinite looking as it swirled overhead. Ron still had his arm tightly wrapped around her. She shivered against him, and turned to see the blondness of Draco's head. His eyes glowed in the dark and Hermione felt the inside of her body lurch in the strangest of ways. She imagined those eyes raking up and down her body as they waited there, waiting. 

It came sooner than Hermione thought. Death Eaters fell from the ceiling and all she could see was a flash of green light as the war once again took hold of them. Ron was pulled off the bed by Draco, who then shoved him under the bed, the skirts flipping up slightly as it hid his figure. He shouted for her, but she had turned to see Draco point his wand at an on coming Death Eater.

"Arvada…" he started, but the wizard was quicker as he disarmed Draco.

"I see this school hasn't taught my own son a better way to defend himself," Lucius Malfoy drawled. He removed his mask and saw the fear flood into Draco's eyes. Hermione was still on the bed. Ginny had crawled her way on, meowing for Hermione's help; she sat up straight and pulled the leg of a table out of her abdomen. She screamed as she yanked it out. Hermione quickly aided her before she bled to death. When she was done, she pulled Ginny off the bed, and led her towards a closet, dodging spells and flying bodies in the dark. She threw Ginny into the closet, and locked it with a powerful charm. She then turned around to see Draco pressed against the wall, his father's hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

"You little _snake!_" He hissed. "You'll never live to tell this tale, traitor." He squeezed tighter and Draco made choking noises, trying his hardest to kick away from his father.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed. She whipped her wand at Lucius.

"Arvada Kedavra!" she shouted. Lucius dropped Draco and turned his shocked eyes to Hermione's bleeding, yet triumphant face. It was the last thing he saw. Lucius's dead body fell on top of Draco, who shouted and pushed him off. Hermione quickly ran to Draco and helped him up. She could see the pain ripping through his eyes as he looked back down at his father.

"You killed him…" he whispered. Hermione stood there quite ridge as he observed her murder. Draco had turned around wildly and gripped her hard by the wrists. His eyes were now brimming with tears and extreme regret. "You don't know what you've done!" he shouted.

The scream exploded across the room, and a body flew over the crowd of fighting Wizards. Hermione broke away from Draco as she turned to see Harry coming from out of the portal in the ceiling. He landed on his feet as he pointed his hand at a young Death Eater. Immediately the masked figure began to scream, and his body ripped in half, as he fell to the floor. "Your Dark Lord is dead…" Harry hissed. Hermione felt Draco tense up beside her.

* * *

Hermione pushed the food on her plate around. Dumbledore had reappeared once again to lead Hogwarts. He was healthy and very alive. When he stood to address the students, those who did not know of his reappearance cried out in shock. Almost everyone had tears in their eyes as Dumbledore smiled down at everyone from the teacher's table. 

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked, watching her as her appetite diminished. She quickly took a glance at him before looking back at her plate.

"I'm tired, that's all. It's been such a long summer, and now we're finally back." She saw Harry nod, and turn his attention back to his plate. But she felt something much stronger coming her way. Her eyes snapped forward, and her gaze fell on Draco Malfoy. He had allowed for his hair to grow pass his ears over the summer, and his face was strong, with confidence. She nodded in his direction before looking away. Hermione knew that they would be sharing a dorm together for the year because of their Head Boy and Girl duties.

When dinner was finished, and Dumbledore had made yet another inspiring speech, the students began to flood out of the Hall, and Ron kissed her on the cheek, and Harry wrapped his arms around her before leaving. She went the opposite direction, towards another set of stairs leading to another tower, separated from the school. The echo of her footsteps filled her head, and she felt like she was floating up the stairs, instead of actually walking. She though of all the homework, all the hallway duty and world-saving she would have to do this year.

"Hello Granger…" whispered a soft voice from behind. Hermione whirled around and nearly stumbled backwards if strong arms hadn't wrapped around her waist. The wind was nearly knocked out of her, but she gripped onto the cold arms, and fell into the chest of her savior. She turned her head to see Draco Malfoy, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Malfoy!" she gasped as he removed her from his arms. She spun around on the stair to glare at him. "What are you doing?"

"Going to our dorm, obviously," Draco said, walking pass her. Hermione was taken aback at Draco's words.

"Our dorm?" she asked.

"Well, our tower," Draco corrected. He continued up the stairs, and Hermione followed him willingly. "We are Head Boy and Girl." His attitude was strangely calm, seeing that the last time Hermione saw him, she tried to kill him, again.

* * *

When Draco had broke away from her, and the scream pierced the atmosphere, he had grabbed Hermione by the wrists, yanking her towards the doorway. 

"NO!" she screamed, pulling away from him. All she wanted to do was stay by Harry, but Malfoy was pulling her.

"C'mon you wench! I'm trying to save you!" He growled and yanked her so hard, she fell forward. He had backed away and allowed her to fall, but he was shouting over the screams and wand less spells fly through the air.

"Get up you bloody wench! I have to get you out of here!" Draco shouted, but he was shot in the chest with a stray spell, and it landed him on his back. Hermione crawled over to him, the battle scene now become frighteningly dark again. "Granger! Get off of me!" but she knew better. Hermione knew what Draco's plan was all along…he was trying to get her alone for some strange reason. She thought wildly, that he was trying to kill her and, that Dumbledore was a fake, and that Malfoy was again trying to destroy her and everyone around her—that his savings of her and Ron were just ways to disillusion them. Hermione pulled her wand out from her invisible hoister and pointed it at his chest.

"Bastard!" she screeched. "You're trying to kill us!"

"You crazed wench! I'm trying to save you! Dumbledore needs you alive!" he screamed.

* * *

Please review! Are you guys getting the pattern of the story now? 

Questions: why would Dumbledore want DRACO of all people, to make sure she stays alive?


	3. Fire, Foes, and Friends

**OI, GRANGER!

* * *

**

**HBP compatible to my liking**

**As usual, I don't own squat! Except the plot**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REALIZED THE TITLE CHANGE!**

I changed it because I thought this would be cuter, and no one really got the other title. So please, enjoy. A slight change in the plot too. But that's for me to know, and you awesome readers to find out. This story is dramatic, but in a funny way! LOL!

**About the chapter: **_a lot_ happens in this chapter. I wanted to split it in half, and leave it like that, but I want to get it all out and about! So, enjoy.

**AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**I WILL LOVE YOU ALL! And I hope you like the flyleaf lyric. I thought it fit the chapter.**

**Also:** some Latin terms!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Fire, Foes, and Friends

_Sometimes I'm selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
And I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Though I wish I would be._

—_Flyleaf

* * *

_

"So…I _don't_ have a lobster burn?" Hermione's legs were hanging over an Infirmary bed, swinging them carelessly as Madame Pomfrey investigated her back. It had only been two weeks into the school year, and she had come crying to the nurse in fear of an infection of some sort. Surely, she was cursed if her back pained her this much!

"No, no Miss Granger, it's something else…" the nurse said, tilting her head to the side, deep in thought. Her eyes raked up and down Hermione's burned skin, fidgeting. She couldn't figure out what had gotten on the poor girls back to make it so red…and according to her, so painful.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" asked another voice. Hermione and Madame Pomfrey turned their heads to the entrance to see Malfoy leaning against the doorframe. Immediately Hermione wrapped her arms around her chest, she was only in a bra. Finding it difficult to cover everything, she pulled up her school blouse and covered herself. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Madame Pomfrey however, did not pause in shock.

"MISTER MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE WHEN THERE'S A SIGN ON THE DOOR!" she gasped, seeing that Draco had the sign clenched in his hand. He glanced carelessly down at it, and tossed it onto the nearest bed.

"Honestly? I thought it was a joke!" he said, walking towards the two women. He eyed the bushy haired Gryffindor with an uninterested stare, and focused his attention mostly on the aging nurse. She took a step back when Draco came around the bed to her.

"My Gods!" the nurse gasped once again. He pointed at his nose. A large purple bruise was surrounding the area around it, she hadn't seen it from where he was standing, but now it was clearer than the day's sky. "What happened to you!" she asked wildly. Draco sneered at her.

"Does it matter? Just fix it!"

"But Mister Malfoy, when I see these types of injuries, I have to report them!" Draco turned his face up in a thoughtful way. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you're right. Weasley did it, and I want to see just punishment." Hermione now turned to face him, struggling with the fact that Malfoy could see her red back.

"Why would Ron hit you? You're Head Boy! He's going to get in _so much trouble!_" Hermione said, mostly to herself. Draco had now turned his attention back to the nurse.

"Fix it and report it. I think it's broken, I couldn't snap it back in place, so I brought it to you…and Granger's suffering from a stress burn," he said all of this in one breath. Madame Pomfrey's eyes grew wide with realization.

"YES! That's it…it's a simple stress burn my dear…good eye Mister Malfoy! Five points to Slytherin!" she said happily. It was so rare that a student earned points from her, but even rarer that a student was able to pinpoint a medical problem _before_ she did.

"Thank you, I would have smiled or something, if my _nose_ wasn't _broken_!"

"Alright! Alright! Miss Granger, let me go get a solution for your burn, and Mister Malfoy, I need to get a numbing solution!" she said, turning around to walk towards her office. Hermione was now buttoning up her shirt, fully aware of Malfoy's eyes on her. She knew that when she turned around, he would have a giant smirk on his face. She didn't have to wait; he had come from behind her.

She was right.

He looked her up and down; taking in her shiny black shoes which had no heels like the other girls, but was flat and small, to her moderately lengthened, pleated school skirt. It fell just above her knees, very conservative. His eyes then moved to rest on her now buttoned school shirt and Gryffindor tie. He had seen her in a perfect white bra. He silently thought about her cup size as she snapped him back to reality.

"_Malfoy!_ Are you even _listening_ to me?" she asked, straightening her tie. He saw her glaring at him, and his smirk grew. He hadn't realized she was talking.

"Yeah, I'm listening Granger…"

"Why did he hit you?" Hermione asked. "I thought we were going to try and be _nice_ to one another this year?" she said, her voice dripping with anger and frustration.

"We were! But your blasted boyfriend—"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"—got in my face about Snape…calling me his pet—"

"Well…" she said, with a thoughtful smile. "You kind of are…"

"—and I had to deal with him. It's not my fault he keeps messing up in Potions…It's not my fault that I'm a genius in Potions either." Draco ignored her input.

"And that you're a complete brown-noser…" she added. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You've got some nerve Granger, calling me a brown-noser. You're the one with the know-it-all trademark." Hermione's brows knitted together in disagreement as her face scrunched up. "See, there it is! That _look_!"

"I'm a know-it-all if you make me a know-it-all…" she said. Draco had glanced behind Hermione, seeing pass Pomfrey's slightly ajar door, looking through her shelves of potions. Draco had now placed his hand on both of Hermione's knees. She became stiff under his touch, and quickly slapped her thighs together. _"Malfoy!" _she hissed. His eyes twinkled innocently.

"I'm just being nice Granger, some friendly touching, eh?" Draco said persuasively. Hermione felt the rise of color enter her cheeks once again. Hermione felt his hand snake mischievously under her skirt. She inhaled a horrid gasp and smacked away his hand.

"Would you like another broken part on your body?" Hermione threatened. Draco withdrew his hands.

"Calm down Granger, calm down…just some harmless fun!" Hermione couldn't begin to understand how she had come to terms with the mudblood-hating, muggle killer, trio-destroyer Malfoy. Two weeks alone in a large Tower gave her ample time to get to know the once deemed blonde 'ferret', but he had matured after their last encounter; he had become human.

Madame Pomfrey came from out of her office, finally.

"Sorry! I've got them now!" she said, smile in place.

* * *

"Malfoy…" came a whisper. Draco was trying hard to pretend he was interested in what Snape was saying. The man simply had a voice to keel over and die to. From his large crooked nose, to his ghastly greasy hair, there was absolutely nothing attractive about this man. Draco had turned around to see Blaise Zabini's face upturned in a smile.

"I have a little wager for you, mate." Draco love playing for wagers with Zabini. Both were frantic over competitions, and almost played for anything. Miraculously, one would get hit with an idea, and almost definitely needed to present it after such epiphany.

Draco smirked, "and what is it this time?"

"Fifty galleons…for the first person to piss the hell out of Harry Potter in class," Blaise glanced over at a half sleeping Potter. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why…it's just _Potter_. It's not that hard to anger him or the Weasel. Why don't we humiliate Pansy, or something of the sort?" Blaise shook his head.

"Can't…me and Pansy are on a shag-a-thon, it's getting pretty serious."

"With _each other?_" Draco asked, disgusted. Blaise nodded. "Gods, you guys have nothing better to do!"

"We're doing each other, so obviously there's something!" Blaise snickered, biting his lower lip to keep back a real laugh as Snape shot daggers at Potter, who was now out cold.

"MR. POTTER!"

Draco watched as Potter's head snapped up from its position on the desk. He looked around the room and paled, seeing Snape's angry eyes fall on him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for sleeping in class…now tell me, how many times do you stir a Wolfsbane solution?" Potter gave him a dumbfounded look, and turned to see that Hermione was absent from beside him. She was usually shaking with the answer, but she was at the infirmary now.

"Err…three times sir?" Potter was obviously pulling from his arse. Draco coughed loudly, in place of what would have been a laugh.

"Never be bitten by a werewolf Potter, you'd never know what to do, insolent boy!" Draco smiled and raised his hand. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Sir, you should stir the potion exactly _fifteen_ times, anything more or less could ultimately cause a deadly explosion…hopefully Potter was paying attention," Draco added in the last part in spite of himself. He glanced over at a gloomy Potter. His wild forest green eyes were boring hatefully into Draco's.

"Good job Mr. Malfoy, and yes, I agree completely about Potter," Snape spat, glaring at Potter. "Twenty points to Slytherin." Snape had turned his attention back on the cauldron in front of the class. Draco still felt Harry's eyes on him, and turned to see the same glare on his face.

"Cheer up Potter! Stop getting off on looking at me," Draco said with a smirk. Potter hid an angry blush, and Ron scowled.

"You're going to get what's coming to you prick, leave Harry alone!"

"Oh, your lover's speaking up for you now, eh Potter?" Draco muttered. Snape had now turned around again.

"You're the one that's _queer _Malfoy!" Harry hissed. Draco smirked.

"I want a fifteen foot long explanation on Wolfsbane. I want to know when and where it was created. Don't make the mistake Potter did today." The bell rang, and the students, with a groanabout Snape's assignment, Draco grabbed his bag and parch pad. He didn't wait for Blaise, but wanted to get to lunch immediately to start on his homework. He felt a hand clap down on his shoulder, and he spun around to see Weasley's red face.

"Get off me, Weasel!" Draco shouted.

"Just because you've been nice to Hermione doesn't mean we have to put up with your bollocks Malfoy!" Ron growled. He pushed Draco back, making him drop his parch pad and quill. Draco scowled at the red-haired monster.

"Get _off_ me WEASEL! Don't _touch_ me! I don't need you ruining my robes with your dirty hands…and let Potter pick his _own_ fights!" Draco growled back. Harry was leaning up against the wall behind Ron, obviously frustrated.

"I'm not going to let you upset my friend, or humiliate him in class!" Draco hated Weasley. He wasn't ever going to change for him, even if Voldemort was well in his grave, and there was no Death Eaters plaguing the Wizarding World. He wasn't about to shake Weasley's hand, or Potters for that matter. "You're a piece of shit, Weasley, and I don't appreciate shit getting on my things, so please _remove_ your hands!" Before Draco could push Ron off of him, Ron had punched Draco squarely in the face. A loud crack emitted from Draco's nose. Immediately, blood began to pour onto his robes.

"How's that for dirt, eh Malfoy?" Ron asked. Harry had pushed pass Ron to help Draco, who had backed into the opposite wall, holding his nose. Harry had waved his hand over Draco, cleaning the blood and stopping its wild flow.

"RON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Harry bellowed, watching as Draco tried to snap his nose back in place.

"I gave him what he deserved!" Ron shouted. Suddenly, Harry was pushed away and Draco pointed his wand in the middle of Ron's face.

"Bloody monster…I'm tired of saving your arse…I should have left you in that forest to bleed to death Weasley!" Draco felt his hand shake as he tried to steady himself. With one last intake of breath, he sent the spell that was clogging his mind since the red-haired monster punched him.

"INCENDIO!" fire lit to Ron's robes. He began screaming as the fire nipped at his skin. Harry went to him, pulling off the burning robe. Draco began to walk away from the scene. He almost wanted to obliterate their memories of having punched him. He glanced back at Harry nursing Ron's burns. Draco accio'd his patch pad and quill without worrying about looking back again. As his stuff found his way, he tenderly touched his nose. He couldn't snap it back, and he could feel the pulse in his nose, he wanted to get rid of the bruise he knew would be coming. He made his way to Madam Pomfrey. He surely won this wager.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Hermione screeched. He was in the small library on the second floor of The Tower and just closing in on 15 feet of Snape's homework when Hermione came bursting in to the room. He calmly placed his quill back in its ink bottle, and smiled up at Hermione.

"Well that's not nice, Granger!" Draco said, feigning a hurt expression. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"INCENDIO!" she cried. The flames caught on Draco's homework. Draco jumped from out of his seat.

"YOU BITCH!" He cried. "THAT WAS MY HOMEWORK!"

"I don't _care!_" she was now advancing on him, her wand still pointed at him.

"What do you mean _you don't care?"_ He hissed, putting out the fire with water from his wand.

"You gave Ron THIRD DEGREE BURNS! He was so badly burned on his arms; Madam Pomfrey said there would surely be scars despite magical treatment, so YES Malfoy! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" she swore. This made Draco raise a brow. She never said such colorful words like _that. _She kept coming towards him, her wand pointed disturbingly at his heart. "I want you to apologize to him!" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"The Weasel deserved it," he said coldly. "I should have killed him; his existence in the world helps no one…"

"You _freak!_ You're a _freak!_" she hissed. "You don't think of anything, just how much you can _hurt someone!_"

She dropped her wand. Her face was turned in the other direction because Draco had slapped her clean across the face.

"I'm _not_ a freak Granger. Never make the mistake of saying that ever again." He gathered his stuff, and the remains of his essay, and exited out of the library. Hermione quickly picked up her wand, knowing better than to have let Malfoy get the best of her. She followed him up the crooked staircase.

"MALFOY!" she shouted after him. He was a good ten steps ahead of her, and she didn't feel like falling backwards if they were to have a row.

"I'm not in the mood Granger!"

"You just can't slap me around, you half-wit!" Draco turned around suddenly, dropped his stuff and moved towards her quickly. He lifted her by the upper arms and slammed her against the wall of the staircase.

"I'll do what I bloody well feel like Granger, and me hitting you is quite appropriate," he growled. Hermione's light brown eyes were now stormy with anger.

"Taking a leaf out of your Father's book, eh?" she snapped. Her voice was so cold, it made Draco shiver. But he was too busy hating the little witch to actually care about the reaction she was giving him.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Granger? Seeing that I no longer have—" Draco had stopped himself. She didn't _remember_ she killed his father. She had her memory erased of the event, having been too distraught over destroying his family. He didn't hate her for it. Maybe at the moment he did, but now, he wasn't quite sure.That night he had to think only of her. Dumbledore had made him make and Unbreakable Vow with him. He had to promise to protect Hermione that night from any harm. He needed her for the unity of the wizarding world. Something Draco didn't quiteunderstand yet himself. Dumbledore was vague, but he promised more information when the time was right."Just forget it…" he whispered, letting go of her. When he looked away, Hermione took it as her chance to punch Draco across the face. He fell backwards against the banister, nearly falling over. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the banister, staring fearfully at Hermione. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" he bellowed. Hermione stood dumbfound, realizing that Draco could have fallen to his untimely death.

"I just…I just…I'm sorry!" she cried, throwing her arms around his shaking body. "I'm sorry Malfoy…" she buried her head into his shoulder, and he gently brushed her auburn curls with his fingers. He used to hate this girl with all his soul, and he wanted to kill her, kill her in the name of his Father's belief. She would never know, that having killed his father, she released something else in him, something along the lines of freedom. He appreciated her. He..._liked_ her a lot--that's all he would admit to, of course...he was still a Malfoy.

"Yeah, it's okay," he whispered, "Just don't do it again." Hermione smiled against his shoulder.

"So, we're friends?" she asked. Draco gave her a crook of his brow and a curious smirk.

"I thought we were just being nice to each other…but…friends would be nice too."


	4. Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindors Stone

**OI, GRANGER! **

**HBP compatible to my liking

* * *

**

**As usual, I don't own squat! Except the plot, and a very sexy Luke.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: **Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindors Stone (Heart).

_It sounds by,  
Is it any wonder I'm tired?  
Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?  
Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?  
Oh, these days, after all the misery made,  
Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?  
Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?_

--_Keane

* * *

_

"Hi, Hermione!"

Hermione had just rounded the corner on the main floor coming back from a meeting with the Hogwarts Prefects. Draco had told her it was okay to run off and enjoy that last minutes of dinner, as he stayed behind to lock up the meeting room and take away privileges from Prefects who were slacking in their duties. As she checked her watch, she realized that dinner would be over in fifteen minutes, but she had run smack in to Ron.

"Ron," Hermione gasped. She nearly fell backwards, but Ron's strong arms came out to grab her. "You scared me!" she cried, clenching her books to her chest. Her backpack swung heavily on her shoulder as she slouched in his arms. He was holding a wrapped sandwich and other goodies in one hand. He held it out to her.

"I didn't know if you would make it to dinner, so I brought some sandwiches and…um…some other stuff, I saved you a cupcake," he said glancing down at the wrapped food. "Harry was a bit tired, decided to go to bed early," Ron explained, realizing that Hermione's eyes had moved around in search of Harry.

"Oh…" she started, taking the wrapped food from Ron. "Thank you," she whispered, getting on the tip of her toes to kiss Ron on the cheek. Just as she was leaning forward to kiss Ron, Draco came down the corridor, witnessing her display of affection. Immediately his face fell.

"Weasel! Up and about so soon? How's the arm?" He asked with feigned concern on his face. Ron scowled.

"Just _fine_ Malfoy, no thanks to you," Ron replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco…" she said in a warning tone.

"Hermione…" he replied, his silver eyes growing wide, as if to mock her.

"Why are you being difficult? Ron didn't do anything wrong, see? He brought me a sandwich from the Great Hall," she said happily. Draco frowned.

"What about me? I'm hungry!" he whined. Ron gave him a disgusted look, but Hermione had moved over to Draco, holding up her sandwich.

"We can share, I'll split it when we get back to our Tower," she suggested with a smile. Draco glanced back at an angry Ron; it was that easy to get Hermione's attention focused on him instead of the Weasel.

"That would be lovely, let's go now?" Hermione nodded and took Draco's offered arm, leaving a very angry, very hurt, Ron behind.

* * *

Draco had completely zoned out on their meeting. _The_ _Prefectsare once again fucking things up,_ he thought as he doodled an image on his parchment. It was a picture of the Weasel and Potter jumping out of the Hogwarts Express to their _timely_ death. He complimented his handy work with a smile. Hermione was standing beside him, holding her parch pad in her hand. Draco had decided to sit down in his chair, giving Hermione the power and authority tonight. She was literally brimming with disgust and anger as she listed all the Prefects mistakes.

"Who's been shagging in the Prefects bath!" she cried. "No more, okay? We're supposed to be setting an example…Susan, I know that it's your favorite place in the castle, but _please_ take your _fun _elsewhere!" Hermione snapped, taking her quill and crossing out that bullet point. "Next, the point deductions…it's very important to know that there's a _difference_ between in class wand usage and out of class wand usage! If you see a student with their Transfiguration books, transforming a cup into a hat, there's _no need_ to take away _one-hundred_ points away from their House, _Terry!_" Hermione was out for blood tonight, Draco thought, as she crossed out yet another bullet point. Blaise Zabini coolly watched her from under his dark eyelids. He shot Draco a smirk, realizing the mutual boredom. He grinned back.

Draco then decided to look up at Hermione. Her usual severe and conservative look was still holding strong, but her amber-colored hair was flowing down her back in a loose ponytail. A year ago, he would have thought it was a messy, dirty brown color, but he soon realized that it was actually a yellowish brown, lighting up her honey brown eyes. She had a deep red bow tied in her hair, making her look delicate and extremely cute. She wore; Draco also realized, her favorite silver small loop earrings, and her sterling silver cartilage loop, too. His breath hitched in his chest as he imagined slowly pulling the bow out of her hair, allowing for a few of the strands of hair to fall into her face, as he brought his lips to hers. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Hermione made a very unattractive noise. It was like she was breathing heavily through her nose, and squawked to display her annoyance.

"I know that you all might be hungry, but it's a price to pay when I've been seeing nothing but disobedience from upperclassmen that are supposed to be setting examples! And the majorities committing these crimes are the _Hufflepuffs!" _she shouted. "I will hold meetings during breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner if you all don't get on top of things! And _no, not each other!_" Draco had now cleared his throat, substituting it for his laughter.

"Well, I guess we'll wrap it up here, you all have about ten minutes for dinner, so I advise you all to take the shortcut to the Great Hall…" Draco drawled, picking up his bag and flinging it onto his back. Blaise had stood beside Draco as the rest of the Prefects rushed out of the room.

"Can I have a word, mate?" Blaise whispered. Draco nodded and turned around to see that Hermione was pulling back a few Prefects.

"I need to deduct some privileges from you guys…" Hermione started, but she felt Draco's hand come down on her shoulders.

"Let me wrap it up, Hermione…you should go eat, you must be starving," he said sweetly. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Draco had clapped her on the back. "There's a good girl…now off you go!" he said, pushing her out of the conference room. "I'll lock up too!" And with a surprised look, she made her way down to the Great Hall. Draco turned his attention back to Terry Boot, Susan Bones and Leo Flint. He cleared his throat.

"No special privileges for a month! Now go away!" Draco growled. The three students jumped and fled from the Conference Room. Draco then turned his attention to Blaise.

Blaise waited until everyone had filed out of the Conference Room,and then came from behind Draco and smiled. His dark pink lips parted to show his gleaming white teeth, one eyebrow rose in silent curiosity.

"_Very_ nice Drakie, _very nice_…" he started. Draco gave him a triumphant look.

"I know how to handle my minions, Blaise."

"I didn't mean them, I meant_ Granger._" He had started to walk out of the room, leaving Draco to lock it up. Draco then fell into step with Blaise as he made his way down the stairs. "You were practically floating when you stared at her…like a love-struck puppy!" Blaise cooed, slapping Draco's cheek playfully with the back of his hand. Draco scowled and moved away from Blaise's touch.

"Enough of that! I was in no shape or form swooning! Granger made a grisly noise and I stared at her, that's all." They were now coming in to the corridor to Great Hall's entrance. Blaise's face was of extreme seriousness.

"I think you should have her," he said simply. Draco stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean _have her?_" Draco asked, his face upturned in confusion. Blaise stopped walking and glared at him.

"You know, ruffle her sheets? Do her in? Make her cream?"

"You're disgusting!"

"This is our _game_ Draco! We put _money_ on these kinds of things, what makes Granger any different from the rest?" Blaise asked. Draco searched his mind to find some reason that wouldn't lead Blaise into thinking he liked Hermione.

"She's Head Girl!" Draco cried.

"And you've screwed all the female Prefects, and possibly some of the boys, too…" Blaise said, giving him a hard look. Draco's face turned up in disgust.

"You're off your rocker! I would NEVER…but…Leo Flint _does_ have eyes to die for…" he said with sarcasm. Blaise rolled his eyes with annoyance at Draco's tone of voice. He knew that _anyone_ who thought Leo Flint cute was blind, deaf _and_ retarded.

"Well…she's…a _virgin!_ I can't do that to her…" Draco started once again, trying to grab at straws now. Blaise sighed.

"Like you've ever cared before. What about all the other virgins? You'd take it, and leave them, have them following you around for weeks until they got the picture…Gods! It's just _Granger!_" Draco was growing quite cross with Blaise. He tried to think of another reason, and finally came up with a good one.

"Potter and Weasel," he said with a shrug, "I'm not going to kill myself for the likes of a mudblood…" He had won! Or so he thought so.

"Draco, just admit you like her…you like her, and that's why you won't shag her…c'mon mate…admit."

Draco hated looking like a fool in front of Blaise. They had been friends since nappies, his mum being beautiful, sharing some things in common with Draco's mother. Blaise's father had died when he was young, and every other father had died what seemed like an untimely death too. Blaise once deemed his mother with a "kiss to die for," and he was right. Draco himself had seen his own Father swoon under the spell of Blaise's mother, but she would never betray Narcissa. They were too close, like sisters, to have done such a crime. Therefore, Blaise had become the brother Draco never had. But he had to admit, Blaise's strange sense for entertainment was scaring him by the day. He made up him mind.

"I don't like her, and I'll do it! I'll seduce the little Gryffindor, but if I do it before, let's say, winter break, you have to do something for me," Draco bargained. He thought the usual bag of money could do for a break this time.

Blaise smirked, "what?"

"You have to sleep with the Weasel's little sister."

"Why on God's green earth would I do _that _for?" Blaise asked, a bewildered expression crossing his sharp features.

"We're aiming for the heart, aren't we? We're taking the Golden trio for a ride," Draco laughed. "I'll get the heart of the trio, and you get the heart of Weasel's incompetent body…his baby sister."

"What about Potter?" Blaise asked. Draco shrugged.

"Well, I loathe Potter just as much as the next Slytherin, but I honestly want to get rid of that bloody Weasel! Can't _stand _him! I just want him groveling at my feet like the bitch he is," Draco said passionately. Blaise nodded in agreement. "And we can do it through breaking his sister's heart, then she'll go running to Weasel, and there's not a damn thing he can do—"

"—but beat me to a bloody pulp…" Blaise interjected. Draco shook his head.

"He wouldn't _dare_. He's too much of a pussy to fight any other Slytherin but me."

"Deal."

"Fine. Are you coming to dinner?" Blaise shook his head.

"No, I'm going off to bed; I'm well knackered from Granger's bitch-fest. I'll be seeing you later, mate." Blaise clapped Draco on the shoulder, and left in the opposite direction. As he turned the corner, he saw Hermione, leaning on her toes and kissing Ron squarely on the cheek. For some reason, Draco's stomach was swirling in the biggest of twists.

* * *

Draco decided to end the day early Friday evening. He retired to the common room in the Head Boy and Girl Tower. Hermione had gone off to the Gryffindor common room to dibble with her minions, and he decided to stretch out on the couch with his favorite book. The fireplace was nearly out when Hermione stumbled back into the darkened common room. Draco was faking sleep when she had hiccupped and walked calmly towards the stairs. When she saw his blonde hair sticking up from over the edge, she walked over to him. She hiccupped again and touched his hair.

"Mal—Mal—foy…" she started, peering into his face. "He sleeps!" she laughed, leaning forward to kiss the top of his head. "Good night then," she began to walk away, when she fell onto her knees, gasping. She held her stomach and shook her head. "Damn firewhiskey…damn Seamus…fifteen points from Gryffindor!" she mumbled andstood, continuing up the stairs. Draco then followed her up later, when he heard her bedroom door shut.

The next morning Draco walked around the Tower's mini library, holding a steaming mug of coffee in one hand, and his Potion's book in the other. He had tried several times to find the appropriate ingredients he needed to make an invisibility potion, as assigned by Snape. It was about eleven in the morning, and Hermione had yet to rise from bed. He didn't feel like walking up to her private quarters, but now that he thought about it, he could use some of her help for the potion. After putting his mug away, he climbed the two stories to her dorm, passing his own dorm, which was on the first floor. He nearly fell backwards when he opened Hermione's door, and saw her sprawled across her bed, still in her uniform and shoes, sleeping. He left her room, and went back to his dorm, opened up his bedside drawer, and pulled out one of many long vials with stoppers. The green liquid bubbled as it slammed against its container. He went back to Hermione's room, and pulled her into a sitting position against his chest. He took the vial and placed it in between her lips, allowing for the substance to slide down her throat. She immediately began to cough.

"What…what…are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione's naturally arched eyebrows furrowed in anger as she looked down at her disheveled uniform, to her current position against Draco's chest. "What did you give me?"

"It's something for your hangover." She spluttered, realizing that the pain from a morning headache was slowly ebbing away since the foreign substance slid down her throat. She coughed again.

"Thank you! Seemed like yesterday Seamus wanted to introduce whiskey to me…you should see the amount of liquor he has in his trunk! He could be expelled if I turned him in!" Hermione said shrilly. Draco rolled his eyes, watching Hermione move away and cover her knees with her skirt. She then turned frightening eyes to Draco.

"OH GOD! DO WE HAVE CLASS!" Hermione asked, sitting up in her bed.

"No Hermione dear, its Saturday…"

"Oh, thank Gods," she said, looking down at her now folded hands. She then looked back up at Draco, "You…you won't tell anyone about this, will you?" Draco smiled at her, and then shook his head.

"No, never, I promise Granger," Draco said sweetly. "But why would _you_ of all people, pick up a glass of whiskey?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Seamus was sitting around with Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville…and…and Lavender, Parvati…Ginny…" she said, listing people, "and err, Ginny's friend Rachel…" she when Draco lifted a hand. Draco knew that Hermione had the tendency to never shut up, so he tried to have her keep the story-telling precise.

"The story, please…"

"Oh, yes…okay. Well, Seamus conjured glasses for everyone, and I thought he had taken a jug of pumpkin juice from dinner, but he pulled out the most horrid smelling substance and began filling everyone's glasses with it," she said. She had paused to take in a breath of air. "Well, then that was when I realized what it was, and became extremely frustrated. I took some points away from them, and was nearly kicked out of my own common room! So, Ron calmed me down, and then they started playing, "I Never…" which is a stupid game, but I was nearly drunk towards the end of it. I've never tasted liquor before, and I never will again. I guess I just wanted to try it, I mean, I'm seventeen and I've never had a drink. Even Ginny was experienced in the field of chugging down the liquor. I was like, 'to hell with it!' you know? I just want to learn, and see how it would taste. But shame on Seamus, he had brought down his whole trunk from his dorm down into a corner in the common room!"

"And this game, what is it?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"Well, it was a load of bollocks! It's like, you say something you've never done, and drink up, if anyone else in the game has ever done it, and they drink too. And the questions were so ridiculous! Like, 'have you ever masturbated in class?' or 'have you ever made out with someone of the same sex.' Very bad…of course I've never done any of those things. I've only been kissed a couple of times. Nothing serious," Hermione said dazedly. She was extremely wrapped up in talking that she didn't notice that Draco had sat next to her on the bed. "I suppose I am what they call me," she said sadly, looking down at her hands, "frigid and a bossy know-it-all who'll be a virgin for the rest of her life. Quick! Send me to the nunnery now!" she exclaimed, chuckling sadly to herself. She was then aware that Draco had slipped his arm around her shoulder. He sat Indian-style beside her, and tried to comfort her.

"Come now Granger. You're great. Why would you want to know things like that? Why would anyone want to know how to be an alcoholic, or a slut?" Draco asked kindly. Hermione nodded her head, and rested her weight against him on the bed, her legs tucked under her.

"I suppose you're right," she muttered. "But I see how happy they were. How _excited_ they were. I was so…so…_troubled_ by it all…I'm too bound up. I just want to relax, but I don't know how…I don't know how to just give in," she whispered. Draco had pulled her into his lap now, her head resting on his thigh. "Draco…?" She turned onto her back, so she was staring up at him questioningly, and she then reached up to pull her skirt down, but Draco stopped her hand, and placed it on her stomach. He then placed his hand on her thigh, and began to push her skirt up slightly. Hermione jerked in his lap, trying to sit up, but he held her down firmly. She shot him a violent look. "What are you _doing_?" she hissed dangerously.

"Loosening you up a bit," he said. He began to massage her thigh, stroking it up and down, and then removed his hands to caress her hips. Hermione moaned in pleasure as Draco touched her. He was moving up her stomach, placing soft kneading into her. He was enjoying massaging her, and he knew she was too. She stretched out in his lap, and accidentally brushed upon his member with her head. He immediately pushed her off, and she rolled over onto her stomach with a _plop._

"Malfoy!" she cried out. Draco jumped off her bed and tried to hide the erection she had given him, sheltering his body behind her scarlet red drapes. _Damn it all to hell Merlin!_ he thought. He began to picture Snape in a tutu, twirling in the Potions dungeon and immediately the straining in his pants died.

"I have to go," Draco said, avoiding her eyes. "This was a mistake, me coming in here…" He didn't want to look into her eyes in fear of getting another reaction. Hermione laughed cruelly.

"You're a right bastard! Do you know that?" she asked. "You let me tell you all these things, and then you realize that, 'oh! I'm being too nice to the little mudblood!' then you leave…well…you know what Malfoy? Fuck off!" she cried.

"Fuck you, Granger!" Draco shouted back. He was hurt by her words, and wanted to admit right then that she had given him an erection, and only jumped up from her because of it. It was _her_ fault anyways. "Maybe what everyone says about you is right! You're just too bloody stuck up and bitchy to try or do anything sexy, funny or dangerous!" Hermione began to splutter, shaking her head in disagreement as Draco balled his fist to the side of his body, shaking like a stubborn child.

"Fuck you!" she cried again. She inwardly cursed herself for not knowing more bad words to throw at Draco. "I do those things!"

"You do not! I can't believe I bloody fucking came in here to help you! I just can't see why I'd help someone like _you!_ Me? Being nice? Don't _flatter_ yourself!" Draco didn't know what he was saying anymore. He knew that he was sounding like an idiot, but Hermione blew up at his words.

"I knew you weren't serious about being friends…it's _you!_ Mudblood hating _Malfoy!_ Don't forget to tell your Father I said hi! He'll probably want to hear how foolish you made the token mudblood feel today!" she shouted. Draco flinched at her words.

"Why don't you tell him for me?" Draco shot back. He then realized that his comeback was empty, because she didn't know his father was dead, and the comment wouldn't hurt her as much.

"Maybe I will!" she cried. Draco was now leaving her room, as she pulled her sheets above her head, not wanting him to see the tears that were in her eyes as he slammed her door shut.

* * *

"It's hopeless." _I'm hopeless, _he thought

"Just _starting!"_

"I don't want to do it anymore. You can still shag Weaslette if that's what you want," Draco said, cutting his waffles in halves. He had pulled four onto his plate, wanting to eat as much as he could in his depressed state.

"Lean up now Drakie!" Blaise cooed, tapping Draco's arm. "Stop with the sad face, honestly!" Draco glared at Blaise.

"I just can't believe how rude she is." Draco plopped half of his waffle in his mouth, chewing angrily before opening his mouth again, "I mean, she mentioned my Father again…really, I should just tell her he's dead!" Draco groveled. Blaise shook his head.

"I thought you said the safety phrase was that he's dead? If you say he's dead to her, she'll remember that _she_ killed him! You told me Dumbledore said it'll send her into a manic-depressed state. I think you shouldn't. I don't like Bossy-Granger, and I sure in hell would not like Suicidal-Depressed-Granger," Blaise murmured, playing with the kippers on his plate.

"No," Draco said, looking across the hall at the empty seat that would have sat Hermione. "No, we wouldn't want that." He realized that Potter and Weasel were sitting down, the familiar space in between them. He suddenly felt bad. She was probably skipping out on a good breakfast because of his immature body. He couldn't get rid of his erection, he just _had _to push her off like that, he thought wildly.

_I'm such a prick, literally._

Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice, drawing Draco's attention back to the Slytherin table. He began to pound on Blaise's back.

"Fuck! Blaise, are you okay?" Draco asked, concerned. Blaise shook his head, and pointed to the entrance. Draco followed his hand, and saw a very stunning, very _beautiful_ girl walking into the Great Hall.

Hermione was a girl of rarity. She kept her hair tied up and hardly down, and when it was down, it was a thick mane of hair. She never wore makeup, and never thought to cover up minor zits when she was a fourth year when they had started to show, either. When she wasn't in her uniform, Draco realized she would wear horrid black pants with a sweater, even despite the weather. Of course, she had muggle pants, but they were respectable, above the waist, and very boring. She wasn't a clothes horse either. She was just Hermione, simple and just very plain.

But today, her hair was pouring over her shoulders in wavy curls, parted on one side, coming out onto her face in a huge sweeping bang, her signature ribbon in place. She was wearing the smallest white tee shirt he had ever seen, with the word "What?" on it. It stretched over her breasts to end just above her belly button. Then, she was wearing jeans, _not above the waist,_ but tight and hip hugging, showing a lot of her toned stomach. Draco never knew how curvy she was. Her hips came out not like regular girl, regular girls had soft curves, distinguishing their differences, but Hermione was well endowed with that recognition of difference. She was sexual looking. Her jeans ended at her knees, and she wore small cloth-like shoes as she walked past a stunned Potter and Weasel. She was coming towards him, and he had suddenly forgotten how to use his voice. The whole Hall had seemed to grow to nothing more than an annoying murmur, and Hermione was getting wolf whistles from some of the boys in the Hall. Pansy and Millicent, who were sitting off to the side of Draco and Blaise, had stopped talking and looked up at the approaching girl.

She stopped in front of Draco and smirked.

"Malfoy, Dumbledore wants a word with us after breakfast. So I'll see you there," she said. She swung around quickly on her heel and walked over to the Gryffindor table, shaking her hair out as she sat in between a shocked Harry and Ron, reaching over to put food on her plate.

Draco had forgotten how to breathe, and was soon coughing like Blaise had. But this time, Blaise was patting him on the back.

"Now, how about that wager?"

* * *

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, DRACO WILL CHOKE ON A LACK OF OXYGEN AND NEVER BE ABLE TO TELL BLAISE TO BUGGER OFF! OH NO! THINK OF HOW HERMIONE WOULD BE! OH GOD!**

So please Review! This was an okay chapter, mm? It might seem like my TRFHP, but it's not. This story is definitely different, one being it's a DM/HG fic, and no one is smutty/psychotic. Hermione is "loosening up a bit." But she's still Hermione; please do not see this as OOC. It's all Hermione-ish. Imagine Yule Ball, year four. She's up to the minor transformations, ha.


	5. That Searing Kiss PT1

**OI! Granger**

HBP COMPATIABLE, TO MY LIKING!

* * *

**Chapter Five:** That Searing Kiss PTI 

The big stars that crash cars and get paid  
To say lines and pay fines and get laid  
I don't have to look to see  
That that place isn't me  
The guitars and money the big shots  
Bad cops and charities go bye

In the alley with a box for two  
in the alley with a box for two

-PRP!

* * *

Hermione brought the heel of her hand smashing against Draco's nose. 

"FUCK!" he screamed, letting go of her. She scurried onto her feet, grabbing her wand, but he had lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her underneath his body.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed. "HARRY! HARRY!" she began shouting, but he couldn't hear her. Draco was frantically trying to cover her mouth with his hands, but she kept biting them.

"Damn it Granger! What're you trying to do? Break my nose?" Draco asked angrily.

"ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" she shouted in reply. She had escaped his grasp, but did not run towards Harry, who had just killed another Death Eater. She fearfully stood in front of Draco, and glanced back at Harry, who had then snapped the neck of a Death Eater.

"I told you Granger, I told you Dumbledore needs you! I'm not going to fight you for something as stupid as your stubbornness, now _please_, calm yourself!" Draco shouted. Hermione turned away from Draco, and moved quickly away from Draco, heading towards the door of the Room of Requirement. Draco got up onto his feet, caught her and pushed her against the door, her face smashing against it, and his arms wrapped around her stomach. "STOP!" he shouted. She had gone ridge in his arms, and released a sigh.

"I know you're trying to kill me!" she shouted. "You're a liar! And I need to get OUT of here!" she cried. Draco turned her around, so she could face him. His pale eyes were blurred with anger as he gripped her arms.

"Don't mess up with me Granger…we're in the middle of a _bloody war!_ If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago!" It was then that Hermione looked around the room, and realized that the smoke that had filled it, was clearing, and many members of the D.A was standing around each other, gathering bodies of wounded or dead Death Eaters. She gasped as Draco was violently pulled away from her, in the grip of Harry's fist. Harry's eyes glowed horrifyingly as Draco struggled to free himself from the grip.

"Crucio!" was hissed, and she screamed.

* * *

Dumbledore had patiently waited for his two top students to enter his office that morning. The effects of the war still weighed heavily on his shoulders; a daily reminder of it was his blackened hand, which was now hidden away in a dark blue glove. He still couldn't magic the disfigurement away. 

Dumbledore had to make excruciating decisions that night. He had to break someone he loved truly, thee Harry Potter. The young boy crumbled away in his arms as he showed Harry what he had to do that night. However, despite the demise of Lord Voldemort, the Wizarding World was still at the hands of evil, once again. The unity between Purebloods and Half-bloods was still nonexistent, and Dumbledore knew that in order to bring together these people, he would use his two brightest students that ever graced Hogwarts's corridors. Dumbledore knew this would be tricky, but with the help of some of the Hogwarts professors, and a little luck between the two Head Students, he was sure that everything would work out according to plan…

Dumbledore was shaken from out of his deep thoughts, when he heard a fevered knock at the door. He swung his chair around, the back of it facing the door, and looked through his Revelation mirror, that hung on the opposite wall. He peered through it, and saw a nervous (and the mirror also revealed) a quite sexually aroused Draco Malfoy, standing beside a very pleased Hermione Granger. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she seemed to have been chewing furiously on the inside of her mouth. Draco raised his hand once again, and knocked.

"You may come in," Dumbledore said. The door swung open, and Dumbledore smiled sweetly at this two favorite students. "Ah…Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, what a pleasure to see you two here so soon!" he said. He waved a hand at the two armchairs in front of his desk. "Please, do sit down!" Draco and Hermione did as they were told, and nervously sat down in the chairs. Hermione tried to hold up her confident air, while Malfoy ignored the say Hermione's hair fell into her eyes when she plopped into her seat.

"Professor, what did you need to tell us?" Hermione asked calmly. Draco also looked interested, yet hesitant to hear the news. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ms. Granger, I am sorry if you are a bit restless, I have been keeping you two in the dark for awhile…" Dumbledore started. Hermione and Draco nodded. "Well, the thing is, is that I've placed full confidence in you two to bring unity in this school. I wish for you two to set a better example at Hogwarts, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike," he said, peering over his spectacles. "There will be no mental division anymore." Hermione shifted uncomfortably, and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Sir?" Draco asked, confused.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "it's going to be hard for me to explain this, Ms. Granger, but there's something about you that defies the odds. You are a muggle-born witch." Hermione gave her most admired professor a confused look.

"Aye sir, I've known that for nearly seven years now!" Hermione replied.

"Yes, but Ms. Granger, there is a power that not many muggle-born _or_ pureblood witches and wizards have, and that's a power that you will have to access, and manipulate…it's the power to heal, Hermione. You have healing powers beyond even the magical world, and such a power, is useful in a time with so much distrust and separation, which brings me to Mr. Malfoy…" Dumbledore turned his piercing blue eyes to Draco, who flinched.

"Me, sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy…you made an Unbreakable Vow with me, to protect Ms. Granger during the war, and you did. Did you ever wonder that night, Mr. Malfoy, why you did not kill me? You were promised power by Voldemort, but you saw nothing but fear, and you accepted my offer. You never knew about Severus, or the staged murder, yet you accepted my promise, and grieved when you thought I was dead…"

"Well…I…don't know sir."

"I will tell you what I think, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore leaned forward, and motioned for Draco to do as well, "it is because of love." Draco huffed disbelievingly, and Dumbledore sat back in his seat. "You're a Pureblood Malfoy, known to have the coldest blood run through your veins, literally, yet you're warm with love, and also, might I add, with sensations that you've never felt before." Draco turned red at Dumbledore's comment, and he threw Hermione an uncomfortable look. "Which is why, I need you two to unite and create a foundation this school can stand on before you leave to enter the real Wizarding World, and I promise you, it will not just be Hogwarts that changes."

"What do you mean by unite, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you have to do, to be extremely close to one another," Dumbledore said slowly, folding his hands on top of his desk.

"You mean, we have to be…more than friends?" Draco blushed. Dumbledore knew this must be a hard topic for the two young teens, or perhaps just Draco.

"What I mean, Mr. Malfoy, is that whatever it takes for you two to be close, then is shall be whatever." Hermione's eyes widened for a second and she gasped.

"You want us to make a binding spell?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Well, Ms. Granger! Good job, that is _exactly_ what I want you two to do! It's safe, simple, and created in your own regards. The spell is flexible. It will not just bind you physically, but mentally as well! You two will understand one another, and will report this to the rest of the school before the Holidays. The Head of Houses have already decided on steps we will be taking to further unite the school, but I know it will be you two that put the icing on the cake!" Dumbledore said happily. "And the sooner you do this, the better." He waited for the two youngsters to soak in the information; it was Hermione who spoke up first.

"I understand your point, Professor. I'll do whatever I have to do to learn my newly recognized ability, and to bring unity to the school," Hermione said, determination dripping off of her every word. Draco nodded beside her.

"Thank you both. This will change the lives of many, but please do keep this quiet and Hermione, I'm afraid Harry and Ron should not hear about this."

"Yes sir." She stood, and Draco stumbled to his feet with her.

"Good, good, you are both excused! There's more to do than keep an old man company! Lemon Drops?" he offered to the two. Draco grabbed a handful, and Hermione gently declined.

* * *

"So, you're telling me, that this is telling you to think of what we want the spell to do for us while casting it?" Draco asked slowly, sitting close to Hermione in a shady part of the library. Hermione nodded. 

"That's exactly what it's saying…you heard Dumbledore, we have to be connected mentally and physically," she said in a clipped tone. Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"And what does this…physical bind entail? Like, I'll feel your pain, you'll feel mine?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Again, yes to your simple questions Malfoy…! I mean, are you _sure_ you're second in class?" Hermione said in a snooty fashion, she pushed the book towards him, and he grabbed it away from her.

"Shut it Granger, I would be first if you weren't such a brown-noser!"

"ME? A BROWN-NOSER?" she asked. "This coming from someone who would lick the shit clean from Professor Snape's arse!" she said crudely. Draco blanched and scooted away from her in his seat.

"That was disgusting!"

"_You're_ disgusting!" she paused. "Can we just finish this? I promised Neville I would help him study, I don't need you to be seen with me when he comes in!" she hurriedly said. Draco sat back in his chair and skimmed the book quickly.

"So do you want to do this now?"

"Of course I want to do this now! We have a duty to perform, Malfoy!"

"Alright, alright, I hear you Granger! So, take hold of my hand," Draco said. He offered one pale hand. Hermione looked down at it. His perfectly manicured fingers were somewhat girlish, but his hands were definitely bigger than hers, but possibly softer. She felt a pang of sadness when she realized that hands like these were not meant to kill people. She felt bad for once accusing someone with such beautiful hands to be a murderer. "Are you just going to look at it, or will you take it?" She grimaced and grasped Draco's hand. He smirked, "good."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled the book away from Draco and read it aloud. "Make sure the person you are to bind with, understands the consequences…fighting the spell will only bring the two that are bounded painfully closer. Mind, the pain is excruciating."

"I don't like pain much, Granger," Draco said carefully. Hermione continued reading.

"When conducting the spell, there needs to be deep concentration going on! We must focus on how and what we want this spell to do. Just think, and if the spell works, we should feel a sensation go through us. We just need to think." Hermione turned the page with her other hand. "Okay, so we're holding hands, now we need to say the incantation, and say mentally what we want the spell to do for us…"

"Are you sure you want to be connected to me, Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk, as Hermione re-read the instructions again. She sighed.

"Malfoy, please pay attention, I don't have time for your silly comments!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist," he drawled. Hermione was still holding Draco's hand, but just barely now. When he realized this, he gripped it in his hand, and she glared at him. She had wanted to ignore it, but found his annoying behavior quickly bothering her. She put the book in between them.

"Here's the incantation. We have to say it together three times, and at the same time, focus on what we want the spell to do for us…are you ready?" Draco nodded. "Okay, here we go…"

"Iungo nostrum somes," they said once together.

"_I want to know what Draco knows; I want to feel what Draco feels."_

"_I want to know the real Hermione, I…I want to touch her…I want to feel her,"_ Draco thought, a pink tinge entering his cheeks, as he closed his eyes.

"Iungo nostrum somes."

"_I want to be able to…understand the new and real Draco."_

"_I want to be able to see why she dibbles with those gits Potter and Weasley; I want to see what she thinks."_

"Iungo nostrum somes!"

"_Oh Merlin…I think I want to kiss him!"_

"_I want to be able to kiss her!"_

An electric shock went to from the tips of their fingers into their lips, and they lunged at each other, their lips connecting. The electricity made their hearts pound loudly in their heads, and their clasped hands were free and now clawing at each other. Hermione's fingers dug into Draco's hair, and he gripped her upper arms. Their kiss deepened, and Hermione found her self groaning in the back of her throat, having to breathe furiously through her nose. The excitement growing in Draco's stomach gave him the courage to pull Hermione into his lap. She sat on top of him, one leg on each side of him, and this time he didn't care that she could feel the erection poking her through his trousers. He pulled at the hem of her ridiculously small shirt, and began to caress her stomach with his hand, his other hand moved to grip her ample arse, and she squealed. Somewhere in her mind, she forgot that this was Draco Malfoy she was kissing.

"Hermione?"

Hermione pulled her lips from Draco's and saw Neville Longbottom holding his Potions book, which was now heading to land on the floor. His face paled, and he took a staggering step back. "I—I-I'm sorry! I—I-I didn't mean to, um!" Neville continued to step back, until he was out of the darkened area of the library. Hermione had jumped off of Draco now, fixing herself.

"Neville, you've got it all wrong, it was a mistake, please come back!" she cried. Neville stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"Hermione, are you under a spell of some sort? Did Malfoy hex you?" he asked quietly, watching Draco pack up his bag from out of the corner of his eye. Hermione shook her head.

"No Neville, but please do not tell anyone, it was a mistake! _Beyond_ a mistake! I'm really sorry if I gave you a scare!" she said, placing a hand on his arm. She felt a sadness grip her in the middle of her chest, and turned to see a glaring Draco make his way out of the library. Hermione knew _she _wasn't feeling this sadness.

_Draco,_ she thought. The double doors slammed shut behind him.

* * *

_Bloody hell,_ Draco thought, _what a kiss! But Merlin is she a bitch,_ Draco hummed in his head. He moved quickly down the corridor, ignoring everyone around him. However, he nearly fell back when Pansy Parkinson pressed her body against his in excitement. 

"Draco! Oh Draco, I'm so happy I found you!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Pansy, dear…what's wrong?" Draco asked, peeling his friend off of him. Draco wasn't always as friendly to Pansy as he was now. He had often used her brutally for sexual needs, but had stopped when she had broken down in front of him a year ago, claiming that she couldn't handle his cruelty anymore. He had never treated her like that again, but seeing that he didn't want to date her, they became good friends instead. Pansy's face gleamed with happiness.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Draco, but this came from the owl!" she said, pulling out a note from her pocket. Draco took it from her hands carefully and unfolded it.

_To Lord Draco Malfoy,_

_Due to your Father's immediate death, and betrayal, it is in our best interests to seize any or all document in his name and/or honor for the time being. The following home(s) have been invaded for dark objects or documents:_

_The Malfoy manor in Scotland, Dublin, the Townhouses of Norfolk, Malfoy Manor in Beijing, China, and the two-story flat in New York, Manhattan._

_Upon review of such documents and objects, the Ministry has cleared any accusations against you, and a (one) Lady Narcissa Malfoy from the list of Death Eaters/suspected Death Eaters who affected the War. The Ministry thanks you for your courageous acts in defeating evil, and we recognize these acts, and you shall be honored for them._

_The following home(s) will be rehabilitated upon review by the Ministry itself:_

_Malfoy Manor, outside of Diagon Alley_

_We're sorry for any inconvenience this may have been to you and your remaining family. All assets have been unfrozen, and your Father's stocks, businesses, and lands have been transferred to your name. Malfoy Manor, located outside of Diagon Alley will have extensive repair due to the damage caused on it during the war. _

_Thank you, _

_Leslie Michelle Richmond _

_Minister of Magic_

"That took longer than it should have," Draco huffed. He rolled the parchment back up, and placed it on the inside of his robe. "I thought Dumbledore would've had my good name cleared by now!"

"Oh Draco, this is amazing news, you've been recognized for your efforts in the war, you're a hero! You know if it were Fudge who was still in that position, it would never have happened!" she squealed. Draco smiled. Cornelius Fudge was told to step down from his position, having allowed for the war to take many lives, as his denial took the best of him. The Court appointed a female, the very first female, to rule the magical world after him.

"Thanks for bringing this to me, Pansy. I wasn't even going to check on my owl."

"I fed it and watered it, and that's when I saw him with a note. I saw the Ministry seal on it, and I just…I couldn't help myself!"

"I understand! I'm just happy that my mum and I are finally clear, and that things will get better for us now." Draco was just about to say something else, when immense fear gripped him. He spun on his heel, and looked towards the ceiling of the corridor. It was as if a voice was fluttering down at him.

"_I told Ron, Harry…I'm sorry! I just don't see why he should be kept in the dark."_

"_Hermione, are you trying to RUIN ME?"_

"_Harry! I wouldn't do such a thing! And please keep your voice down! Pierce is looking this way_!_" _

"_I don't care! See, the problem here is that I can't tell you anything, without you telling Ron!"_

"_Harry, he wanted to know why you were going to Madame Pomfrey, and I told him your nightmares came back!"_

"_BUT IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" _

Draco felt her fear grow, seemingly because of Harry's approaching her.

"_I HAD TO! He has a right to now that you're sick Harry…that…you're bloody near dying!"_

"_I'm not dying! Madame Pomfrey told me I shouldn't worry about this, that I'll be fine," Harry choked. "I had a bad reaction to the dark magic, and I didn't get it treated. I could have died, Hermione, but I didn't!"_

"_I'm just scared Harry!"_

"_SCARED OF WHAT!"_

"_Scared of LOSING YOU!" she cried. _

Draco stumbled backwards against the wall.

"Draco, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Pansy asked, moving towards him. He couldn't respond to her, because Hermione's emotions were flowing so quickly through him, he slid down the wall. He pressed his hands against his ears. "DRACO?"

He could feel heat emitting from his body, pure excitement and fear coursing through his veins. His lips became moist, and his heart pounded heavily in his ears, he also felt the straining in his trousers.

"Draco!" Pansy cried out, having seen his obvious arousal. Her cheeks burned.

"SHIT! Err…Pansy; it's not what you think!" Draco shouted. The straining subsided, and so did Hermione's excitement. It was all quiet, until,

"_I have to go! I can't do this with you, Harry…"_

"_Hermione! Wait!" _

Draco shook himself, and glanced up into Pansy's amused face. He took his hands from over his ears and cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…I'm not feeling too well," he said, standing and situating himself.

"I can see," she responded, confusion etched on her face.

"I'm going back to the Tower. I'll talk to you later, tell Blaise I said hello. And…thanks for the letter Pansy."

"No problem," she muttered, watching Draco retreating form.

* * *

"Crucio!" 

She screamed, her throat rupturing. Draco's face contorted in pain, as Harry threw him away from them. He watched as Draco withered on the ground in pain.

"Stop it!" she whispered, pulling at Harry's pointed finger. His green eyes were dark with pain and betrayal as he surveyed her.

"Why are you protecting him?" Harry asked, his voice floated off of him like an unrealistic sound. Her head began to spin as Draco's screams grew louder and wilder.

"You're going to kill him Harry! You're going to KILL HIM!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Please, if you ever loved me, you'd stop!" Draco's screaming stopped, he was sprawled out on the ground before her, and she fell on her knees beside him, tears forming in her eyes as she lifted his head into her lap. "Harry…how…how could you?"

"He's a Dark Wizard Hermione!"

She sniffed, and lifted the sleeve of his left arm, "Harry…he's not even marked." He looked down at Draco's pale arm, and saw that the Dark Lords marking was indeed not on his arm. "He's innocent! He saved Ron, and he saved me!" Harry took a step back from Hermione's breaking form.

"Well…I'm sorry," Harry said awkwardly. Hermione shot him a disbelieving look.

"You're _sorry?_"

"You're sorry Potter?" Draco croaked. Hermione gasped.

"Malfoy! You're okay!" she whispered. "Is there any brain damage? What's your middle name?"

"Lucius," he responded.

"Well, I didn't know that," she chirped. "But I guess it's a sure sign that you're okay!"

"Do you know that your Father's dead, Malfoy?" Harry asked hollowly. Draco grimaced.

"I-I-I killed him," Hermione stammered. "I'm so sorry, Draco." Round, fat tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks. She shook violently as he removed himself from her lap. "I…I RUINED YOUR FAMILY!" she screamed. She finally lost herself in her tears. "It's my entire fault!"

Draco wrapped his arms around her shaking figure, giving Harry a calculating look, and hugged her.

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be happier!

Please review. If you don't, Hermione will NEVER stop crying!


	6. Girls and their Feelings

**Oi! Granger! **

**HBP COMPATIBLE (TO MY LIKING!)

* * *

**

**Chapter VI: Girls and their Feelings**

**(PTII of T.S.K.)**

**WARNING: SOME MAJOR FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Orange River glides through the 

Saddle Of the park,

An icy day in March,

Cuts the clouds they push apart

I'd rather be on fire, rather be on fire, fire

_**G&TH**_

* * *

"HARRY!" Hermione pushed Harry away from her with amazing strength. She then took the back of her hand and wiped it across her mouth, disgusted. 

"What? Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, trying to reach out for her, but Hermione slapped away his hand.

"We were friends, then brief lovers, and now we're friends again Harry. You don't know how horrible it was dating you, no offense, but you weren't good," she said, looking at him crossly. Harry sighed in defeat.

"I just wanted to know, if there was something still there. I didn't want you to…go around feeling for me, and was unaware that I didn't see you in that light," he admitted. Hermione touched his shoulder gingerly.

"Ah, Harry. It's about time you start doing things _you_ want to do, and not what _others_ want you to do." She ran her hand down his cheek and smiled. "I want to be your best friend Harry, not your lover. But I do think Ginny's still hung up on you." With that, Harry brightened up.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do…I know for a fact, actually."

"Smashing!" he shouted, scaring some of the first years in the library. "Do you think she'd fancy a walk with me to the lake?" he asked.

"I think she will, go ask her. She's in the common room."

"Thanks Mione," Harry stooped to kiss her soundly on the cheek and took off.

* * *

Two Days Later:

* * *

Draco yawned, clearly tired from the days events. He had spent the remainder of the day writing happily to his mother, straightening his room, and later sat comfortably in his favorite armchair as darkness fell upon the castle. It was a quarter past nine when Hermione had returned to the Tower. Her hair was disheveled, and she was wearing a Quidditch sweater with the letter "R" on it. Immediately, his heart began to squeeze with an emotion that wasn't his own. The feeling of content and happiness filled him. Hermione wrapped her arms around her body, and hardly saw Draco sitting in his seat with a book. 

"Draco!" she said with a start. He smiled at her, but it did not meet his silver eyes.

"Granger, running about with Weasley, I see?" Draco tried to keep his voice straight, but it shook with obvious fury. Hermione saw this, and pursed her lips. "I mean, you _are_ wearing his Quidditch sweater and all." Draco secretly wished she was wearing his own, instead of seeing her wrapped in the Gryffindor colors. He wanted her to be wrapped in silver and green…snuggled by his scent and the warmth of the cotton.

"I was cold, it's nearly freezing on the grounds, and Ron gave me his Quidditch jersey!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "It's very comfortable!"

"I can tell, literally," Draco replied, feeling the warmth Hermione was feeling. She smiled.

"Oh, _that._ I've been hearing your thoughts all day Malfoy, you're rather talkative in your head!" she said. Blood rushed into Draco's cheeks. "Yeah, you're _very_ talkative…and what was that I heard early? You want me to wear your jersey?" Draco's jaw dropped in shock. He watched as she sat across from him in another armchair. "So tell me Malfoy, how _would_ your colors look on me?"

Draco felt like he was tossed into the twilight zone. The glow of her face made her look unreal, and her eyes twinkled with interest. "Well, how come I didn't feel you?" he asked. Hermione again smiled at him.

"Malfoy," she sang, "I have the will to keep some of my thoughts to myself."

"You're being insufferable!" Draco cried.

"I'm being honest. I mean, come on Draco…if you like me, why don't you tell me?"

"Because Granger…I don't like you!"

"But your feelings tell me different Malfoy!" Hermione whispered dramatically. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know what?! Maybe if you weren't too busy snogging Potter…" Hermione's eyes widened, "…or Weasel for that matter, then maybe you would get out of the mode of 'who likes me, who doesn't like me.' Granger, you're building yourself up for destruction." Draco's smooth tone made Hermione twitch in her seat. She wanted to wrap her hands around Draco's throat and squeeze.

"What do you know Malfoy? I happen to like Harry and Ron equally. They're my friends."

"That you happen to shag?"

"Please, Malfoy. Sod off," she snapped, standing up from the armchair. She walked pass Draco and then found herself thrown onto his lap. "MALFOY!" she cried.

"Listen Granger…you're a creep, and the worst, might I add. If you're not careful, you might just get your feelings hurt…and Potter and Weasley won't be there to help you…you'll be by your lone self," Draco whispered menacingly. It was then that he felt Hermione's emotions…it was small, but he felt the ripple of fear, self-doubt and hate pass her. Her small hands were clenched tightly onto the arm of Draco's chair, and he held her firmly into his lap.

"Be careful, Malfoy?" she retorted, pulling herself from his grasp, "we're supposed to be friends, but you're treating me quite awful. I don't think I can deal with your rudeness…I think we should stay from out of each others way."

Draco tsk'ed at her suggestion, before standing up with her, "Are you threatening me Granger?"

"I believe I am!"

"Then I dare you," Draco hissed, pushing her back a little with his hand. She recovered herself and whipped out her wand.

"Don't touch me!" she cried out, her wand trained on him.

"Don't worry about _that_, Granger! I won't be walking in Potter's or Weasley's footsteps!" Draco said, turning swiftly on his heel to leave the common room. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, having not been able to sense what Draco was feeling.

"Bastard!" she called out to him, feeling quite empty.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly in Transfiguration when Monday came round. She squirmed uncomfortably between Ron and Harry, having sensed the tension building between to two, seemingly over what had happened with Harry's kiss and Ron's jersey. She thought quietly to herself, _"maybe Draco's right…maybe I am building myself up for destruction…or my friend's destructions!" _She was utterly confused about her two friends though. Her heart ached for Ron, having came to the conclusion that her and Harry was just…well, she had settled that by throwing Ginny in his direction once again. But Ron was energetic, sweet, and understanding. He didn't just agree to whatever to make things easier like Harry. She sighed to herself, remembering just how much she hated Draco being right. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us today for class…!"McGonagall exclaimed sarcastically as Draco came strolling into the classroom, giving him an ominous resemblance to Snape as his robes billowed behind him. He smiled grimly at her and took his seat between Pansy and Blaise.

"Well, I would have come sooner Professor, if my superiors would learn to control their students better," Draco retorted, earning a gasp from the classroom. McGonagall's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"How dare you!" she growled. "Twenty points for your tardiness _and_ detention tonight at seven for your sharp tongue, Mr. Malfoy! And this coming from the Head Boy, I'm appalled!" Draco simply shrugged at her punishment. Hermione glared at him from a distance.

Ron snickered, "Malfoy earned a detention, stupid git." Harry smiled, and immediately the tension that was present earlier disappeared.

"He deserves it, he's a horrid prick."

_Bloody twat…she just had to ask for a stupid quickie before class…stupid Hufflepuffs._

"Now listen closely! I'll pair you off into groups of three! I want to hear no complaints!" the class groaned, as she cleared her throat. "Okay, Parkinson, Weasley, and Zabini, please pair up…Smith, Bones, and Finch-Fletchley, Malfoy, Potter and Granger…"

Hermione gathered her stuff, and walked over to where Draco was sitting, aware of Harry's hesitant look and Ron's jealous one.

"Granger," Draco said coolly.

"Malfoy," Hermione said with a nodded, sitting quietly in her seat, facing him. Harry sat behind her, dropping his stuff on the desk with a plop.

"I hate this class," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. Draco saw her close her eyes in exhaustion and the small smile on Harry's face.

"You will be transforming your classmates into the opposite gender…also known as placing a glamour…"

Hermione, for the first time in her life was not paying attention. She watched as Draco's silver eyes widened with shock as McGonagall spoke to the class, having quickly recovered from Harry's whispers. She was jealous at Draco's earlier mental comment, but she kept that to herself.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Granger?" Pansy Parkinson asked snottily, having walked by. Her hand brushed Hermione's back, toying with her hair. Hermione whipped her head around to stare at her. Draco turned his attention to the glaring Pansy.

"Very much, thank you," Hermione sniffed, turning her nose up at the other girl.

"Draco…"

"Pansy…" he said with a confused smile. She returned to her seat besides Blaise, who was snickering behind his hand.

"What was that about, Malfoy?" Hermione shot at him. He shrugged his shoulders, genuine confusion etched on his sharp, aristocratic face.

"I don't know anything about it."

Harry cleared his throat then, having realized that Hermione would get into an argument with Malfoy. "Let's start this project, shall we?" Harry asked.

"Am I casting the spell?" Draco asked. Harry smirked.

"Why? So you can kill one of us? I don't think so!" Harry responded, taking hold of the parchment McGonagall had placed on the table. Draco scowled.

"With your level of intelligence, Potter…you shouldn't talk! You'd kill everyone with a simple spell if Granger wasn't here whispering instructions in your ear!"

"Who do you think I AM MALFOY?! Neville?!"

"Hey!" called a voice from the opposite side of the room. All three of them turned to see a slightly flushed Neville. Harry began to nervously rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry Nev , I got carried away…"

"Yeah, well…" Neville trailed off, giving someone a hard look. Harry followed his eyes and turned to see Hermione twitching in her seat. She was reaching behind her to scratch at the small of her back. She couldn't reach it, so she pulled off her school robe and tried. When she couldn't reach it then, she started squeaking in fear and frustration.

"Help me!" she cried to the classroom. "I'm burning!" Harry and Ron had immediately moved to help her, but when they touched her, their hands burned. Hermione began to scream as she ripped off her school tie, and then her shirt.

The students gasped as they saw the flaming red bra she was clad in. Even Draco couldn't believe the ample bosom Granger had been hiding under that shirt.

"MISS GRANGER!" McGonagall screeched. Hermione jumped up and down, scratching her stomach, and then moved to the zipper of her school skirt, and unzipped it and had it slip down her curvy bottom half, to shock the class even more. She was wearing matching panties.

She was royally flushed with embarrassment, but couldn't stop scratching as she tried to fight the need to unclothe. No one moved, and McGonagall was struggling to talk, having seen her favorite student react in such a manner. Draco jumped up, pulled off his own robes and wrapped it around Hermione. He then pulled out his wand and did a searching spell. It showed that she had been hexed.

"I'll take her to the Infirmary!" he shouted, picking up her clothes and leading her out of the classroom. McGonagall couldn't even approve their departure. By the time she could open her mouth, they were out of the classroom.

Draco secretly thanked Pansy for her horrible acts of being nasty.

* * *

Once in the hallway, Draco undid the hex. He quietly pushed her into a hidden hallway and handed her the discarded clothes. He could sense her discomfort and humiliation. She knew he could sense his arousal. "Very nice Granger," he whispered huskily. 

"Bugger off Malfoy…can't you tell I've been beaten down enough?" she cried. He was taken aback when he saw real tears forming in her brown eyes. "Now everyone'll know how fat I am! How ugly I am!" she cried, turning and dashing from the hallway. He felt strangely sad as she ran away. But this was his feelings, not hers.

* * *

"So when have you started dating the mudblood bitch?" Pansy asked over dinner that night. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not dating her Pansy. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're very busy around her as of late…"

"She's Head Girl. I have to be busy around her."

"But—"

"I'm done with this fucking conversation. Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do." He jumped up from his seat and turned to leave the Great Hall. He had just enough time to peer over at Gryffindor, where there was no sign of Hermione. He had turned back around to leave the entrance, when he ran into Blaise. Having caught him off guard, Blaise grabbed Draco by the upper arms and pulled him into the corridor.

"Where are you taking me Blaise?" Draco snarled. He was in the foulest of moods.

"Calm down mate, we're _almost_ there."

Draco sighed and allowed for Blaise to drag him up two flights of stairs, until they stopped in front of a shadowy door on the seventh floor.

"What the hell are we doing here Blaise?" Draco asked. He was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is the Room of Requirement."

"Yeah, we used it to get Bellatrix and the Death Eaters in last year…are you trying to tell me we're death eaters again?" Draco trailed off in puzzlement. The other boy rolled his eyes.

"We're not Death Eaters anymore Draco! We helped the Light, or did you forget?"

"No…"

"Okay, so use that pretty blonde head of yours, and think about what I'm about to tell you…you and Granger, alone. In this room. On the bed. Naked."

"BLAISE! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!' Draco roared, stomping away from the boy. Blaise grabbed Draco's elbow quickly.

"Ahh…but you see, I carried out your end of the deal. I shagged Weasley's baby sister, so you HAVE to shag Granger now."

Draco was so caught up in his frustration that he barely heard Blaise say he slept with Weaselette.

"I can't, I just can't do that to her."

"Why not?" Blaise asked stubbornly. "I had to shag Ginerva."

"Who?" Draco exclaimed.

"Weasley's _sister!_" Draco stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"How did _that_ go?" He was met with a toothy grin from Blaise.

"Mate, she was _absolutely_ wonderful on my cock! I thought I was going to die, literally. She pulled out her wand and started to say all these incantations. I felt like I was floating on cloud-nine. She's a fiery one."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He was jealous, of course. "There's nothing to be made of Granger, seriously…I just can't do that to her. Weaselette is a whore, everyone knows that."

"Draco, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. I talked to Dumbledore about the Winter Yule for the graduating class of Hogwarts. It seems like we're going to have a Winter Queen and King. All with nominations, votes, and crowns…"

"Yeah, and?" Draco grunted. He had suddenly taken a keen interest in his nails.

"And…you have to make sure Granger is Winter Queen! If you allowed for someone like Lavender Brown…or _worst—_Pansy to win, then it would show just bad your reputation for gaining a worthy representative really is."

"Potter could win Winter King."

"You would win by far, Draco."

"I don't know…this has nothing to do with taking Granger's virginity though!"

"YES IT DOES! In order for her to trust you enough, you have to be her boyfriend."

"BE GRANGER'S _BOYFRIEND?_ You're not making _sense_ Blaise!"

"You need for her to love you, and run with you. See, the thing is, in order to win Winter Queen and King; you have to win as couples!"

"Rubbish!"

"Just think about it Draco!" Blaise grabbed the front of Draco's robes. "Not only would you be shagging the tightest hole in the school, you'll also have the smartest, most unattainable girl on your arm at Winter Yule!"

"I see…" Draco said, nodding. Blaise grinned.

"She's gorgeous in dress robes too." Blaise said. "And in red knickers. Imagine how she would look _without_ those knickers. I reckon it's not that hard, eh?"

* * *

Upon entering the common room, he was aware that all the lights were extinguished. He was alert as once, as he heard a low rumble come from the couch. The noise grew louder and he quietly made his move towards the couch. He pointed his wand at the curled up creature. 

He was about to stun it, when he saw with the dim light of the fireplace, and that it was just Hermione. She was curled up on her side, her pajamas thrown on as if it was done in haste, and a thin throw covered her shivering body. It didn't take long for him to pocket his wand, and walk around the couch to look more closely at the sleeping girl. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail, but some of the hair had escaped the band, and had fallen into her quietly snoring face. Draco smiled and appreciated having been able to see her in such an intimate way. He pulled out his wand and pointed the newly lit end of it to the corner where the Grandfather clock stood. It was a quarter to seven, and he knew he'd have to get to detention with McGonagall. With a small sigh, he pulled away from Hermione and exited the common room.

* * *

Draco later waltzed into the tower, holding his robe tightly to his chest, a scold permanently marked on his face. It was nearly midnight, and McGonagall had made him clean out her personal closets of objects for Transfiguration, all without magic. He had to take off his robe, and spent well over five hours pulling the rubble out, and rearranging it in a presentable way. He vowed to never speak out against the old wench again. Upon stepping into the common room, his eyes caught on Hermione's now awoken figure. She was still lying on the couch, curled up with her Charms book open and resting beside her. She looked up from the book and smiled at Draco warily. 

"Malfoy," she acknowledged. He stopped in his tracks as he looked down at her face. Her hair was out of its ponytail from earlier, and it fell about her face angelically. She smiled up at him. "Is something wrong? McGonagall catch you doing the deed or something while cleaning?" she asked naughtily. Draco's cheeks flashed with a bit of pink, and he bit his lower lip, trying hard to keep his feelings to himself.

He was too late.

"Ah, I thought my hair was nice, too. Thank you." She smiled again. "After the little stunt that Slytherin bitch pulled yesterday, I thought I'd treat myself with a new shampoo. Do you like it?" she asked and turned her attention back to her book. Draco found his voice.

"Shouldn't you being fraternizing with Weasley and Potter, Granger? It's Friday. The Gryffindors need you, do they not?" he asked, walking around the couch and sitting across from her on another. Hermione gave him a tightlipped smile.

"Well, if you must know, Harry is on a date with Ginny, and Ron was here earlier. He brought me some dinner." Draco rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I don't want him in here after hours," he demanded. Hermione gave him an amused smile.

"Oh, is Ickle Drakie-poo jealous of Ickle Ronnikins?" she giggled. Little did Hermione know that all Draco was thinking about was the peaceful look that was on her face earlier when she was resting. He imagined her lips moist and slightly parted, a low rumble of breath escaping. "Does someone have a crush on Mione? Is someone is love with Mione?" she asked completely out of innocence, looking back down at her book. Draco stood up silently and closed the short distance between them and kneeled beside her. She looked up at him, overwhelmed at the feelings she was receiving. She caught a word fall into her head from his, _Boyfriend._

"You don't know what you're talking about," he muttered down at her. Hermione squirmed.

"I think I have an idea, Draco Malfoy," she whispered.

"You're absolutely right," he whispered, capturing her lips with his. She gasped, giving him access to inside her mouth. He pulled the thin throw off of her, and placed his hands under the cotton night gown she had worn. It fell to her knees, and she wore nothing under it but matching cotton knickers.

Draco had memorized her pajama outfits.

"Tell me you want me," Draco groaned into her mouth, stroking her thighs. He was still kneeling in front of her. She moaned, but did not answer.

Their manic kissing was brought to a halt when Hermione's Charms book fell to the ground, making both of them jump. She leaped from out of her seat, and covered her mouth, running to her dorm. Draco felt completely shocked by her sudden departure. He wanted to know that he hadn't made a mistake in kissing her, because right now he couldn't feel any of Hermione's feelings.

* * *

_It's been all of my regrets to live a lie and end upset, _

_And I remember when peace was a pretty contender. _

_It's clouded what we know, and I'm losing everything

* * *

_

Hermione slammed her bedroom door shut and leaned her back against it, breathing hard. Her hands trembled as she straightened the front of her dressing gown. She touched her lips tenderly and shivered, closing her eyes lightly. Exhaling, she slid down the door and pulled her legs to her chest. She hated the bond spell, because she knew she wouldn't have kissed Draco, if her emotions were just banking on her own. They were both hers and Draco's emotions combined to make one huge feeling that created their harsh actions. The worst thing about the situation though, was that Draco wanted to be her boyfriend. She'd never had a boyfriend, a _real boyfriend_ before.

She controlled her shivering to a minimal and was startled to hear a light tap on her door.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

She squirmed on the spot and rested her head on the door. "I don't want to talk about it."

_It._ Exactly what was _it_? She knew nothing about these feelings prior to the bond spell. They were friends, and now they were heated enemies once more. She lifted herself from the floor when his knocking became heavier. Pulling the door open, she was shocked to see the soft expression lighting up Draco's face. He moved in and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her puckered lips.

"We were _never_ enemies," he said firmly, "we were immature kids, playing immature games…" his other hand had crept up her back to pull her frame closer to him. She could feel his heartbeat now. "We ignored these feelings, because we were so bent on being friends in the beginning of the year." He took a deep breath. "I like you Granger."

"What happened to the façade?" she asked weakly. She smiled when she saw the grin cross his face.

"Oh my Granger, that was given up quite some time ago. I realized that it's a lot more fun to keep the girl interested, than push her away."

"What about the Hufflepuff?" she asked. Draco gave puzzled look, and then opened his mouth in a silent "oh!"

"She's nothing."

"And Parkinson?"

"Whore," Draco muttered. He pulled her closer. "But you, on the other hand, you're a goddess; those other birds are nothing but rubbish." Hermione smiled again and tilted her head back, waiting for Draco to kiss her. When his lips met hers, it was as if the world melted away, and they were the only two solid figures left.

* * *

LEAVE A REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, BLAISE WILL MANIPULATE DRACO AGAIN, AND THIS TIME CONVINCE HIM TO JUMP OFF OF THE SCHOOL'S HIGHEST TOWER TO FALL TO HIS UNTIMELY DEATH!!! 

Are these feelings _real?_


	7. Dating the Devil PT1

**OI, GRANGER!**

* * *

There's a place I dream about  
Where the sun never goes out.  
And the sky is deep and blue.  
Won't you take me there with you.

Ohhh, we can begin again.  
Shed our skin, let the sun shine in.  
At the edge of the ocean  
We can start over again.

-Ivy  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Dating the Devil PT1**

* * *

"Fuck…" Draco hissed. His head slammed against the shelf as Hermione pushed him into the nearest cupboard. He gave himself two feet from her, rubbing the back of his head at the bump he knew would soon be there. "Damn it, Granger…I know you want to snog, but do you have to hurt me to show your desperation? OW!" he cried again. She had pinched him on his arm again, and yanked him down to kiss him eagerly.

This was their routine, and it had been for the last month. Hermione would finish her patrolling duties early, leave Ron or Harry to fend for them selves, or be late to class for a few obscured minutes with Draco. They would kiss for hours on in, if they could.

They pulled apart and she looked up at him. "I love you," Hermione said, her eyes glazing over. "I love you, and I know it's only been a few weeks…but…I…" she was suddenly cut off by Draco's finger pressing against her lips.

"I love you, too. I don't want you to think this isn't real—that we aren't real." He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers gently. Hermione exhaled.

"Good…because I was thinking about telling Harry and Ron."

"NO!" Draco shouted, startling her. "You can't tell _them._ They wouldn't understand Hermione! They wouldn't…"

"I think if we worked at it…if we…told them together—"

"—they'd gut me like a fish and claim that you've been hexed, yes I know!"

"They would not!" Hermione cried.

"YES THEY WOULD!" He threw open the door of the cupboard and walked out. He then turned on his heels and faced her. "I don't have time to fight your friends Hermione…our relationship means so much right now, why would you ruin that by telling your narrow-minded friends?"

The corridor was empty and Hermione was supposed to be in Advanced Ancient Runes right now, but she had decided to spend the first half of class with Draco. Her scrolls were placed safely on top of Professor Vincent's desks anyways, having completely her week's worth of homework already. Hermione stepped out of the darkened closet, and scowled. "You're being a prick Draco Malfoy!"

"And you're being a prissy wench, Hermione Granger!"

She gasped at his words and took off down the corridor, her robes billowing after her in an angry rush. Draco followed her, giving in to the soft side Hermione had built in him.

"Hermione, wait!'

"Sod off Malfoy!" He grabbed her elbow and yanked her back. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted. He pulled her to him. "Just move!"

"Granger, do we have to play these games? We do this every time we snog. Don't you agree that the fighting has become just too much?" he asked, rubbing at the small of her back. He kissed her neck, and swung her so that her back was pressed against the nearby wall. He spread her legs apart with his knee and kissed her neck again. "We fight all the time, can't we just have some fun?" he whined. Hermione gasped, feeling the strong feeling of hungry lust that had overcome Draco. Having felt Hermione's reaction, Draco moaned, snuggling deeper into her neck with his mouth.

"I have to go to class," she murmured against his mouth. "I need to go…" she kissed him on last time and struggled free from the tight space between him and the wall. She picked up her fallen backpack that was still inside the cupboard, and blew away a stray of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Fine, fine," Draco drawled, leaning against the wall. His eyes flickered from Hermione's flushed face to her shaking hands. "Looks like you're all shaken up."

"I am…it was a good snog." Draco laughed.

"It would be a lot better if we'd…you know," he wiggled his pale eyebrows suggestively. It was Hermione's turn to laugh now.

"There will be no wiggling of the eyebrows here. I'm going to maintain the perfect little virgin idea, Malfoy." Hermione cracked a wide smile at Draco's exasperated facial expression and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

"I'll see you later…" he said, pushing himself off the wall and retrieving his own backpack.

"Don't forget, we have an important meeting with Dumbledore before lunch, okay?"

"Yeah…how could I forget _that?_" Draco asked, walking away.

* * *

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" Hermione asked, standing in front of Dumbledore's desk with Draco. Their hands were clasped tightly upon coming to his office.

Albus Dumbledore would never believe in all his years that the two rivals of the school would fall in love so quickly. He surveyed them deeply over his spectacles, smiling.

"Ah! My two favorite students—please, have a seat." Hermione moved to sit in the squashy chairs that Dumbledore had in front of his desk, Draco followed suit, sinking a good six inches into the chair. Hermione giggled. Draco glared.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and folded his hands on top of his desk. His gloved hand was green today. "So how is out project team today? You both look extremely happy."

Draco shifted in his seat. He began to wonder just how much this old man knew. "No need to squirm Mr. Malfoy, I'm not prying, I just want to know how the last month has been with these…er…_changes_."

"They've been wonderful Professor," Hermione said quickly, feeling the suspicion swelling inside of Draco. "We're off to a smashing start," she said with a grin. Draco grunted.

"That's a pleasure to hear, Miss Granger. Now, on to business…Madame Hooch has decided to put together a class for the 6ths and 7ths years here. I think in the muggle world, they call it Physical Education." Hermione's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. Draco's lack of muggle knowledge angered himself even more.

"What is _that?_" Draco asked.

"Miss Granger?"

"It's a class…a physical class that involves running, sports, and exercise, usually taking place outside in required uniforms. But Professor, why would we need that?"

"It's part of the Project for Unity. It's a brilliant idea, I believe. It will be a class between all four houses."

"I don't think so," Draco said, standing up. "I'm not going to be running around the Quidditch field in nothing but scratchy clothes ruining my perfect skin in the sun, okay?" Draco said, turning on his heel to leave the room.

"Sit _down_ Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. Draco, cowering to the warning tone in Dumbledore's voice, returned to his seat. "Actually, with this addition to the curriculum, students will be able to cut their classes from ninety minutes, to sixty, and have an extended lunch period."

"I wasn't complaining, was I?" Draco asked happily. What was he thinking? He liked Dumbledore a lot.

Dumbledore ignored Draco's comment and turned his attention back to Hermione. "I think this will work, yes?"

"I can see your logic behind this Professor," Hermione said, nodding her head. "The interaction between the students would be priceless, and it would give us a break from using our wands, which would ultimately relate our experiences to the muggle world."

"Good, I'm happy we're on the same page. This will begin in about a week, so please inform the 6th and 7th years about our schedule change. Here it is," Dumbledore handed them two heavy pieces of parchment. "Keep doing what you're doing, you two look fabulously comfortable around each other," Dumbledore said with a happy glint in his eyes. Hermione blushed and Draco grunted yet again.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione stood up and beckoned for Draco to follow her out. But Draco had grabbed a handful of gummy worms and then left Dumbledore's office with a happy nod.

* * *

"What the bleeding hell is Pee?" Ron bellowed, leaning forward to see the new bulletin posted on the board in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It's a class, Ron. In the muggle world, it's a class that I was required to take. It's pronounced PEE-EE," Harry explained, folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you do in it Harry?" Neville asked, moving to stand next to the bulletin.

"Er…this would be better answered by Hermione. Hermione?" Harry turned around to see that Hermione had walked over to the portrait door. It was slightly ajar and she was leaning out of it, her face glowing with a smile.

"Oi! Hermione! Don't you hear Harry calling your arse?" Ron bellowed. Hermione turned around, her cheeks burning furiously.

"Sod off Ron, how dare you say that to me!"

"What?!" Ron cried. He began stomping over to where Hermione was. She quickly whirled around in enough time to see Ron's purple face lean into hers. "Mione! You can't embarrass me like that! What are you doing anyways?" He pushed open the portrait to see Draco Malfoy standing in the corridor. "WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?"

"I'm here for Head Boy business, Weasel…not that it's any of your concern," Draco said hotly.

"Why were you smiling Hermione? This is _Malfoy!_" He pulled her away from the door and made to shut it, but Hermione placed her foot in between the door.

"Ron…stop!" she hissed. Ron, shocked by Hermione's demand, turned around to call Harry.

"Harry! Come see this…Hermione's decided to go off and fraternize with our acclaimed enemy!" Harry sighed and walked over to see Hermione leaning out of the door, Malfoy standing in front of her.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked.

"You know what?" Hermione asked, letting go of the door and stepping out the portrait. "I was just about to leave."

"What? You can't leave; we're supposed to go to Hogsmeade today!" Ron shouted.

"Ronald, must you _always_ shout?" Ginny asked, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"Ginny, go away!"

"I really can't deal with this right now," Hermione said. She dodged Ron's wild grab at her and jumped into Draco's arms, startled by the harsh move. Draco wrapped his arms around her before she could fall sideways.

"RON!" Ginny and Harry shouted.

"You nearly took my bloody arm off!" Hermione growled, pushing hair out of her eyes. Draco stood her up promptly, watching the confusion dawn on Ron's face.

"Why did you let him touch you?"

"I have to GO Ron!" Hermione shouted. She took off down the corridor, Draco following her heels…along with Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Ron shouted off in the distance, following them. "Stop following her!"

"Go away Ron!" Hermione cried.

"What are you going Ron? Leave her alone!" Harry shouted behind Ron.

Hermione took off in a run, not wanting to face what she had earlier suggested to Draco about confronting her friends. She felt the event approaching like an impeding doom, and wanted to run away from it as fast as she could.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

She stopped as pain shot through her stomach. She fell to her knees and then turned to see Draco suspended in air, clenching his stomach.

"STOP!" she cried. Ron had his wand trained on Draco.

"Do you like that Malfoy?" Ron asked again, gripping his wand tighter. Draco screamed, shaking Hermione to the core.

"RON! I DIDN'T TEACH YOU THAT SO YOU CAN GO AND DO IT ON OTHERS!" Harry shouted, trying to put Ron's arm down, but Ron pushed him away.

"Tell me something Hermione," Ron started off. His blue eyes were intensely lit. "Where have you been this last month? You're always around this ferret, and you don't come to class anymore." It was then that Harry stopped struggling with Ron, taking a keen interest in how the conversation was turning.

"Put him down Ron! Before I take points away!" she cried from the floor.

"You wouldn't take points from your own House!"

"TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"HERMIONE!"

"RON! STOP THIS!"

"Why are you HELPING HIM?" Ron bellowed. Draco screamed again, this time a drop of blood landed near Hermione's bent over form. She glanced up to see that Draco was bleeding from his abdomen, the spot becoming larger. Hermione stood, coming back to where Ron was standing, and grabbed his sweater, yanking him forward a bit.

"If you don't stop, you'll be expelled for this," she hissed. Ron narrowed his eyes, and removed his trained wand from Draco, who fell to the floor with a thud. She cried out again and fell onto her back also, drawing a nervous shuffle of feet towards her. Ron lifted her into his arms, concern replacing his anger.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked. Harry ran over to Draco, who was touching the gash across his stomach tenderly.

"I'm okay…" she whispered. She scrambled to her feet and went over to Draco, who was being helped from off the floor by Harry. "Draco, oh Merlin—are you okay? We should take you to the Hospital Wing."

"It's okay; let's just get back to our room." arHasaojdhsdhlksd sa

Hermione burst into tears, the feeling of her own exasperation and Draco's feeling of pain becoming too much. She wrapped her arms around Draco and hugged him.

"Hey…" he murmured. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Hermione, just tell me what's going on," Ron whispered. Hermione looked up and saw the jealous look slowly drain from his face to show an exhausted one.

Hermione wiped away the tears quickly and tried to support some of Draco's weight on her, but he was slightly refusing.

"Ron. Now is not the time," Harry whispered, pulling him away.

"Don't you know what _friends_ are Weasley?" Draco said, wincing as he made an attempt to stop his torn shirt from sticking to his wound. "Hermione and I are friends, and you need to stop trying to control her…she'll come to you when needed." With that, they turned around and left.

* * *

"_Colloportuse_," Hermione whispered, watching Draco carefully sit in a chair near the roaring fire. The portrait door locked firmly, making sure no one would be able to come through. She tore the remainder of Draco's shirt to see the horrible gash across Draco's stomach. She moved her wand over the wound and healed him. He grunted at the pain and rested his head on the backrest of the seat, his eyes fluttering close.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down at her kneeling form. "I shouldn't have come to the common room. It was too risky."

"Nonsense! You were just telling me how the Slytherins took to the new change. It's not your fault that Ron is a total pillock."

"Yeah, you're right. But what's his bleeding problem? Is he barmy or something, using that spell on me? Potter did it last year and nearly scarred my face, if Dumbledore hadn't come to heal me!"

"Aye," Hermione said with a sniff. The wound healed completely and she stood from her spot on the floor.

"Right love, what do you want to do, since our date at Hogsmeade is over?"

"I don't know," Hermione muttered, sitting next to him on the chair. He smiled.

"Let's go pissing around, eh?" he asked, a raunchy look passing his face.

"Not very polite, we're Head Boy and Girl. We can't go around harassing people."

"Well, we can go to Hogsmeade then. Screw the Weasel! We can stop by Zonko's and maybe Honeydukes."

"You're right, I think that's better," Hermione said. "I'm going up to change into something warmer. It's nearly November, and I think it's going to snow tonight." She went up the spiral stairs, still talking. "You should come up too and change your shirt. You don't want to go out like that, now do you?" Hermione asked. She glanced down at him in the common room.

"Hermione," Draco started. He could hear Blaise's voice in his ear, egging him on.

"Yes?"

"I…I think we should run for Winter King and Queen. It'll be fun…"

"But we're not a public couple," Hermione said in bewilderment. Draco flinched. His mind began to race and he finally stumbled out something.

"Well! Maybe it might be the right time to come out and tell everyone."

Hermione looked carefully at his nervous expression and laughed.

"Oh Draco! I knew you'd come round! Of course we should run, it's a _perfect_ idea!" she said with a huge grin. Draco smiled back. "I love you," she said, before running up the stairs to get dressed.

Draco fingered the spot where his wound was just minutes ago, and grimaced. He thought about the comment she made a couple of days ago, concerning the maintenance of her virginity.

"_Love you, too,"_ he whispered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the jolly good read. All spells used in this chapter are the creations of JK Rowling _herself_. A clever combination of Latin words, actually. If you want the website with the link to these words for your own fic, just leave me a comment telling me and I'll have it to you ASAP.

Please review! It makes things a lot better--and if you **don't**, **Draco will never fall in love with Hermione, and actually run off with Ron and marry him.** not cool haha. next chapter will be out soon. This story is going exactly how I want it. It's very fun writing it. You might think it's gettin all fluff (i hope you're not) but don't worry! I never fail!

For those of you waitig around for an update of TRFHP, it'll be soon! So keep your knickers on!


	8. Dancing With the Devil PT2

**Oi! Granger**

**Chapter Eight: **Dancing With The Devil (PTII)

* * *

**AN:** So this will be a ridiculously long chapter because I haven't updated since November, and I'm a bad, bad, bad person. The story will be cut into three sections. The Gym Class…Interlude…The Winter Ball. 

**WARNING: THIS IS A LONG ASS CHAPTER! SO GO GET SOME COOKIES OR SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU WILL BE READING THIS FOR SOME TIME!!! (Laughs like a villain).**

(Some Good Old Humor in this Chapter!)

* * *

The first fall of snow fell upon Hogwarts in mid November, surprising many due to its late arrival. One could often catch Hermione sitting in front of her fire, her legs drawn to her chest in quiet reflection. Draco would be somewhere near, a mug of steaming tea warming his pale physique. He would sometimes come over to kiss her on the face, or gingerly play with her curling hair. 

_**THE GYM CLASS**_

An abandoned class room had been enlarged and decorated like a muggle-style gym. There were basketball hoops, climbing bars, padded mats, footballs, soccer balls, jump ropes and so much more. Hermione entered the room, her mouth agape with shock as Madame Hooch came from behind her and clapped a calloused hand on her shoulder.

"Go gear up, you're introducing the class in about half an hour."

Hermione did was she was told and found her way to an adjacent room that was the girls locker room. She entered the misty room, showers on the far side, and new lockers with student's names printed across them. Hermione found her own locker and opened it.

Inside was a small rectangular box, new trainers, hair clips and bands.

"You look like you're in shock, Granger."

"I just never thought I'd be going to gym at Hogwarts…"

"I don't even know why muggles do such things."

"It's for health reasons, Draco." Hermione turned around with the box in her hands. "You should get out of here, Hooch said students should be arriving in half an hour, and we need to get ready to introduce the curriculum to them!" she said shrilly. Draco raised his hands as if to make peace.

"Okay Miss Granger! I'm leaving!" Draco said with mocked anger. Hermione smirked as he slammed the door to the girls' locker room. She sat down on the bench in the middle of the locker area and opened the box.

"What the—"

-----

Draco walked into the student filled gym in nothing but navy-blue gym shorts, white trainers and a gray t-shirt with the words "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY" printed across it in black, the school logo underneath it. He stopped dead in his tracks however, when he saw the group of girls in the far corner of the gym.

Their uniform consisted of tight, spandex shorts that stopped about an inch and a half pass their bums, and their shirts were tight.

In the middle of the group was Hermione, her hair pulled up into the cutest ponytail he'd ever seen, a large yellow clip holding her sweeping bangs in place, a giant smile plastered on her face as she showed Ginny Weasley how to jump rope. When she began to jump, her face flustered and her breasts began moving, he nearly died.

"I know mate, it's quite a sight. I think I'll be acing this class…" Blaise came from behind and said. Draco jumped when he felt his friend's hand fall roughly on his shoulder. "I'm jealous of your calves, if I may say so."

Draco smirked and looked down at Blaise's calves, they weren't as define as his. "Well mate, you never really put much effort in your Quidditch training," Draco said with a sniff. Blaise sneered as Draco continued. "I care a lot about my body, as you can see…I like to exercise, style my hair, and tan when burning is not an issue…"

"You're basically a bloody poof!" shouted Ron Weasley, who was walking by with Harry, who nudged him in the rib.

"Ron! Stop it…you promised Hermione—"

"I know what I said Harry!" Ron growled. He glanced back at Draco.

Ron's shirt did extreme justice to his body. It showed off the v-shape of his torso, and his pumped biceps flexed menacingly at Draco.

"Er…" Draco took a step back from the giant.

"Hullo Malfoy," Harry said quickly, pushing Ron along.

"Potter," he said with a nod.

Hermione had hopped over to Draco now, grabbing his arm roughly and pressing it against her chest and stomach in excitement. Her cheeks were flushed.

"I haven't jump roped since I was a little girl!" she exclaimed, giving Draco an excited look. She then spotted the disgusted look Ron was giving her, and the confused one Harry had plastered on his face.

"Anyways Malfoy," Hermione said, composing herself and releasing his arm. "We have to introduce this class."

"I know."

"Well, I guess we should rally everyone up…" she took a step back from her friends and moved to climb up the stairs that led to an open stage. "Okay! Hi everyone, can I please get your attention?!" she shouted. She had left her wand in her locker, and wasn't able to charm her voice to make it louder. Draco smiled at her. "Okay, hopefully you all can hear me; this is strictly a no-magic-allowed class!" Her comment was met with many groans. "Draco and I would like to introduce this new established class at Hogwarts. You should all be very proud that the school has adopted such a complex and important class that will not only test your physique, but your knowledge and acceptance of the muggle world!" Hermione said cheerfully. She began to clap her hands, the other boys and girls following her lead. Draco cleared his throat.

"Most of you know this, but Dumbledore is really stressing the importance of unity this year," his bored appearance was accentuated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So you should all take heed to Madame Hooch, who has been trained in the muggle schools for two months during the summer to learn how to teach us to her fullest ability." Hermione nodded, a giant smile turning into a grin.

"So now, I'd like to hand this over to Madame Hooch, our new PE professor!" she was leaving the stage when she stumbled, and Draco quickly grabbed her elbow. Although the exchange between the two was hardly noticeable, Hermione's blush and Draco's wolfish grin did not escape the eyes of a one Ronald B. Weasley.

"Thanks, love," she whispered, straightening herself up to finish walking down the stairs.

"START YOUR STATIONS!" Hooch shouted, blowing her whistle.

"Shake your bum, Miss Granger!" Draco whispered as he passed Hermione while doing laps around the gym with a group of boys. She was on the sidelines stretching for her run also. She smiled as she faced away from the running boys and bent over, giving anyone a good view of her assets. She caused a ruckus, seeing that Draco and a few other boys had stumbled in their running, skidding across the waxy wood of the gym. She turned and saw Draco sprawled out on the ground.

"OH MERLIN!" she cried, running over to him. He was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes scrunched closed in silent pain. The rest of the group was still running in circles around them, amused but still keen on their task at hand.

She rested a hand on his chest, and he sat up. She could see the purple bruise swelling on his elbow.

"Damn it, Wench…you always know how to make me hurt in some kind of way," he hissed, but smirked all the same. She realized the entire class was staring, and even curious Hooch hadn't placed her whistle in her mouth, looking at what would happen next. Hermione cleared her throat and stood.

"Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you refrain from outlandish acts that might jeopardize this class! No more foolish games! Ten points from Slytherin!" she said coldly. He narrowed his eyes up at her, still nursing his wound.

"Sod off Granger!" he bellowed, but not without a secret wink. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and waited for Draco to stand up. She turned and nodded to Hooch.

"BACK TO WORK!" the woman bellowed, blowing her whistle. "MALFOY! GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING! MS. GRANGER, GO WITH HIM!"

Hermione hid her happiness with a cool mask of disgust, earning approval from her Gryffindor comrades, even Ron, and nasty looks from Slytherin.

When they were in the hall alone together, Draco yanked Hermione to him roughly, kissing her passionately before pulling away from her.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

"I can tell, sweetheart."

"Good, because I want to ravish you, right here…" he muttered, nipping at her earlobe gently while backing her into a window. She giggled, biting back a moan.

"Malfoy! I beg you to stop!" Hermione hissed as she closed her eyes, annoyed. Draco began to place feathery kisses down her neck. She smirked. "No reaction!" Draco immediately pulled back, glaring. "DAMN IT GRANGER! ALWAYS THE LITTLE VIRGIN!"

"I know how to keep a man interested," she whispered, pushing him away lightly. She traced his strong jaw with a light finger, admiring the shiver that came from him. She was happy to know that only _she_ could do that to him, make him feel so vulnerable and raw.

"You've certainly got me, Granger. Now what are you going to do with me?" he whispered, his eyes bright with laughter. She smiled and stepped away from the wall, taking off down the corridor.

"What I'm going to do to you is take you to the Infirmary…follow along!" she called out. Draco swore and ran after her.

* * *

**_THE BREAKFAST CLUB BLUES (INTERLUDE)_**

The Christmas Break had come early, and Hermione had a whole three weeks to spend with Draco before getting whisked away for Head Girl duties and her attention-depraved friends. Sometimes they would be wrapped together in a single quilt, holding each other in either ones bed, sleeping.

Hermione grimaced, leaning over the plans for the upcoming ball. She pulled out a quill and neatly wrote in some instructions for arranging décor. She sat back and smiled at her handiwork. She looked up when she saw Draco quietly entering their library, wearing flannel pajamas and a t-shirt. She smiled.

"Hey," she whispered. He came around the desk, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I was wondering where you were," he said, his voice a low rumble. It was deep and thick. She shivered.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, releasing her to walk around the table to view the plans. He briefly ran over the arrangements, before picking up a spare quill with his left hand and scribbling something in the corner.

"Aye, I am…Draco…have you realized something?" Hermione asked, turning to face him. He shook his head in the negative.

"I haven't, what is it?" he glanced up at her.

"I…" she started, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I haven't _felt_ you recently."

"Well, all you had to do was ask," Draco said slyly, walking up to her, the quill laying forgotten on the table. She shook her head.

"Um, no…not that! I mean our bond, our _magical _bond. I haven't felt it! It's gone." Draco smiled.

"Why are you worried about it? Do you know what this means?" he asked. She shrugged. "It means we have an actual connection." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, Draco, this is great!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. "For a minute there, I thought we had done something horrendously wrong." Beaming, he took hold of her hand and led her out of the library towards the portrait.

Having skipped dinner earlier, they made their way to the Kitchens, Hermione bringing along a few sickles for the House Elves.

"Why are you going to pay them?" Draco asked. "And what the hell is _Spew?_"

"It's not spew it's S.P.E.W! It's my organization for equal rights and protection for house elves," she said with a triumphant grin.

"But House elves don't want protection or equal rights; it's in their nature to serve."

"They're not slaves Draco! Haven't you ever learned about slavery? It's horrible."

"Slavery? You mean it's happened to people?" Draco asked with bewilderment. Hermione shook her head in frustration.

"I thought you took Muggle Studies!"

"I did, but I forgot everything I studied…I mean, what the hell is a telly, right?"

"A telly is very cool; if you would have studied…it's for entertainment purposes. You can watch shows on it. Drama, Romance, Comedy."

"I get enough of that off telly, if you ask me." They reached their destination and he tickled the pear, opening the Kitchen. Hermione stepped in, laughing at Draco's comment.

"_Hermione?"_

"Ron?"

"Hermione?

"Harry?"

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hullo Gin."

"Wow…this isn't good," Draco said, stepping into the kitchen. They entered the Kitchen completely, the smile that was previously on Hermione's face gone. Draco stood next to her and began to softly whistle to himself. "We're in deep shite Granger," he whispered in between his whistles. Hermione gawked.

"What the hell are you doing with Malfoy, Hermione?" Ron barked. Hermione shrugged.

"He offered to take me to the kitchen since I wasn't at dinner. Is that so wrong for me to be hungry?"

"No! But it's wrong for that prick to be taking you anywhere. What if he hurts you?"

"Why would I hurt Granger, Weasley?"

"Because you're a _prick!_" he retaliated.

"Ron, maybe you should let it go…" Harry started. "It's Hermione's business what she does…"

"Not if it's dealing with Malfoy! This is completely wrong Harry, and you know it!" Hermione cringed at Ron's rising tone. She didn't want this to turn into some spiraling fist fight…or worse, some duel, which would surely leave one of them in the hospital wing. And Hermione knew that person would definitely be Ron. She walked over to him, placing both her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down slightly.

"Ron, please. He was just taking me to get something to eat…if…if it matters so much to you, I'll tell him to leave," she whispered softly. Ron suddenly quieted, nodding in agreement with her. She turned around and faced Draco.

"Well, thanks for walking me here Malfoy, but I think it's time you left."

"What?

"She said step off, Malfoy!" Ron shouted from behind. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like I _said_, thanks for the walk, now you can go."

Draco gave Hermione a terse, hard glare before turning around to leave.

"Good boy, ferret-face…" Ron growled. Draco stopped in his tracks, his left hand itching to grasp his wand.

"Ron—" Hermione warned.

"Oh, come off it Hermione! He's a no-good filthy ex-Death Eater with barely a dick to grab on to for support," Ron said rudely. Hermione gasped, and before she knew it, Draco had pulled out his wand, pointing it directly at Ron's chest. Ron had whipped his wand out also.

"Fuck you, Weasel!" Draco roared. He sent a disarming charm Ron's way, knocking the redhead back several feet. At that very moment, Ron had sent the same spell, which sent Draco crashing into the portrait, creating a loud thud as he collided into it. Hermione and Ginny screamed, and Harry quickly ran to Ron's side.

"Draco!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione!" Ron whimpered in anger.

"Ron!" Harry boomed in fear.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted in concern.

"Ginny?" Harry turned in question.

"MR. WEASLEY!"

The five students turned their heads to see Professor McGonagall standing in her sleeping gown and robes.

"Fuck," Ron swore. Harry clapped his hand over Ron's mouth before he could say anything else.

"You…_you_…" she stared icily at Draco and Hermione. "_All of you_ are out of bed pass curfew!"

"Well you see Professor…" Draco started, but was cut off.

"—You two are _Heads!_" she cried in disbelief. "Do you want to be _stripped of your badges?_" she hissed. Hermione paled.

"Oh no…please Professor…it was an accident!"

"FIFTY POINTS AWAY FROM BOTH HOUSES!" she roared, "And Saturday detention!" Hermione gasped.

"There hasn't been a Saturday detention in…_decades..." _Hermione whispered.

"Correct, Miss Granger! But this has been the punishment for Heads who have broken the rules. You will be in detention for _eight_ hours. I want you all to EVACUATE this kitchen immediately, and I will see you tomorrow at eight am for detention!" she stepped out of the kitchen, watching as the students filed out of the kitchen to head back to their respective dorms.

Eight am came sooner than they thought.

Hermione had decided to grab a muggle Thriller novel her mum had sent her a few days ago to read during detention, while Draco brought nothing. Upon exiting the dorm, there was a rather large note on the door of the exit, explaining that detention was being held in the Dungeons with Professor Snape.

"Great, we're being babysitted by Snape," Hermione moaned. Draco shrugged.

"He'll go easy on _me_," he said cheerfully, pushing open the portrait door. Hermione scowled.

"Oh whatever," Hermione huffed. "What the hell am I going to do for _eight_ hours?" Draco smirked.

"I have _some_ ideas…" Draco said with a wink. Hermione glared.

"I don't think that's going to happen, _Malfoy!"_

They quickly made their way to the Great Hall to eat as much as they can, not worrying about if anyone saw them together. Ron, Harry and Ginny were not there, and only two other students had stayed behind for the first half of the Holidays until the Ball. After eating, they slouched their way to the freezing dungeons.

Before Hermione could open the door to the Potions Room, Snape had yanked it open, his face dark and scary, making Hermione recoil from her stance and fall back into the hard, always-comforting chest of Draco. "You're _late_," he growled. Hermione gulped, recovering from the scare.

"Sorry Professor, we had a slight inconvenience this morning," Draco drawled. Snape turned his cold black eyes to Draco.

"What?" he snapped. "I don't care if you were battling the Giant Squid. You were supposed to be here at _eight._ Now get inside and take your seats!" he roared. Draco looked slighted, trying hard to cover his surprise and hurt as he entered the room after Hermione. She smirked at him.

"'Easy on you' my _arse._"

"Cram it, Granger," he muttered, taking a seat in the middle of the room as she perched herself in the front. She had turned to see that her three friends were also scattered about the room, as far away from each other as possible. Snape stood in the front of the room.

"You brats will be in here until noon. When that time arrive, you will have ten minutes…yes! Ten minutes to go to the Great Hall and grab something to eat." His comment was met with a loud groan, coming from Ron. He needed at least an _hour_ to eat and become full. "Twenty point from Gryffindor Weasley, for your lack of respect…" Snape drawled, his lips turning up into a sneer. "You will then come back to this room and leave at four."

Hermione raised her hand. Snape ignored her.

"Please, one at a time, turn in your wand," Snape ordered. He pointed to Harry first. "And if I get any wind of you using wandless magic, you will _never_ have a free period for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts, do you understand Potter? You'll be scrubbing this very room!" Harry nodded, deciding to stand first and turn over his precious wand. Next was Ron, then Ginny. Draco frowned and turned in his wand with much hesitation, leaving Hermione to turn in her wand. She did so without a care, giving a careless sniff as she stood to give the Professor her wand. Before going back to her seat, Snape had snatched the book from out of her hands.

"I don't think so Miss Granger." Suddenly, the book disappeared into thin air.

"Hey! My mum gave me that!"

"I don't care, Miss Granger. You'll get it back at four!" he scolded the bushy-haired girl as she silently and dejectedly took her seat. "I want no messing around. You're to stay quiet, and think about all the foolish tricks and mistakes you lot make here at this prestigious school. Every mistake or trick you do diminishes this schools reputation…so just _think about it._ I'll see you at noon." With that, Snape left the room.

"This is your fucking fault, Malfoy!" Ron barked.

"Oh yeah? You're the imbecile that can't keep his mouth shut!"

"Is that all you _got?"_ Ron hissed.

"Fuck you okay?"

"Can you guys just stop? Snape might come back in…" Ginny asked.

"I don't care!" the two boys shouted in unison.

"I TOLD YOU BRATS TO BE QUIET!" Snape had re-entered the room. The students quieted down, and Hermione pursed her lips at the reproachful look Snape was throwing in her direction. She didn't even _do_ anything. "Now…the rest of the students today will be going to Hogsmeade…and I have just been notified that a new tea shop has opened," Snape started in a deadly voice. His eyes narrowed. "They sell my favorite pastry, and I will be gone for _fifteen minutes!_ If I get any word _whatsoever_ about any type of noise coming from this classroom, I will see to each one of you idiots being chained to the ceiling by your thumbs…I know Filch would love to use the old methods of taming you insolent baboons!" Snape snapped. He glared at Ron, who was turning red. With a last sweep of the classroom, he slammed the door, casting a locking charm as well.

When they could no longer hear his footsteps, they all burst into laughter.

"That old cow," Draco cried, his eyes leaking with tears of mirth, "he's probably going to buy little cakes in the shape of a cauldron or something…Merlin knows he sleeps with a stuffed, plushy cauldron every night!" Harry howled with laughter, as Ron shrieked hysterically.

"That ugly bastard!"

Ginny was still gasping, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did sleep with a stuffed cauldron!"

The laughter died down, and Ron continued to glower in the direction of Draco, having almost forgotten why he was in detention in the first place. Harry scrapped his fingers into the desk mindlessly, and Ginny was humming softly to herself. Hermione fidgeted in her seat, and Draco took an interest in memorizing every flinch that Hermione made.

"Honestly, we could just leave," Harry muttered. Draco snorted.

"And how would we do _that,_ Potter?" Draco asked, resting his chin on his propped up hand. Harry smiled.

"The Marauder's Map, of course."

"The what-what-of-what?" Draco asked. "You have some sort of device that will get us out of here?"

"Harry…do you think it's wise to go off and tell _Malfoy_ of all people about the map?" Ron asked shrilly. Harry shrugged.

"Even if he did tell anyone, who would believe him over me?" Harry asked with a small smile. Draco scowled.

"Always exerting your fame over others, eh Potter?"

"Shove off Malfoy…either you're in or you're out…"

"Definitely in then…"

"Um! Excuse me," Hermione started, turning to stare at the others in the room. "I don't think any of you will be leaving this room!" she said with authority.

"C'mon Hermione," Ron whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Ron, you're going to get us in to more trouble!"

"Why would I do that?" Ron asked, feigning shock. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because you're being brainless!" she shouted. Ron's eyes flashed with anger.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're being brainless!" she shouted again. Ron stood from his seat.

"Hermione! How could you insult me when…when _he's_ here?" he pointed to Draco.

"What? He's not doing anything!"

"But still! He'll tell everyone!"

"Tell everyone what, Ron?"

"That…err…that…"

"That Hermione Granger put the Weasel in his rightful place—groveling at her feet? Yes, that _is_ something I would spread about the school," Draco drawled.

"Why you son of a whore—" Ron growled. Hermione gasped.

"Ron!" she cried. Ginny was also shocked.

"How disrespectful of you, Ronald!"

"Just shut the bloody fuck up!" he snapped. The two girls fell silent, and Ron once again growled at Draco's bored face.

"Just to let you know, Weasel…my mother's no whore."

"I can't even begin to believe that, Malfoy…seeing as you're a whore yourself."

"I am not a whore…I'm dedicated to one person in my life."

"Oh, and who is that? Your left hand?"

"Ron…" Harry whispered warningly.

"It's none of your business who that person is, Weasel. Just know that she's the most beautiful girl in the world, and she'll never, ever, spare your broke ugly arse a glance." Ron was beyond fuming now. A vein in his forehead began to pulse.

"I bet you she's a whore also!" Ron bellowed. "She's a filthy whore if she decided to waste her time with you!"

"RON!" Hermione cried, hurt.

"What is it?" he snapped. Immediately Hermione straightened herself out, not wanting to give away her slipup.

"Let's stop this argument," she said. "We're not leaving this bloody room, OK?"

-----

Hermione groaned. "Hurry the hell up."

"We're trying Hermione, but Ron is taking too long in the pastry section," Harry whispered back. They were all crunched together in a hidden wall, Harry looking out for Ron in the Kitchens, and Ginny making sure that no one was approaching their detention room with the map. Draco was also in the kitchen, stealing as much food as he can.

"Shhh…" Hermione started. "I hear something…"

"FUCK!" Ginny cried. "Snape is coming this way!"

"We have to go!" Harry hissed. He knocked three times onto the portrait door and out came Ron and Draco, arms filled with food.

"We're fucking blocked," Ginny whispered fearfully.

"What are we going to do?" Ron said frantically.

"Listen, take these," Draco pushed the food into Harry's hands. "You guys leave now, and I'll meet up with Professor Snape now and make up some excuse as to why I'm out of the room. Leave quickly, and don't even stress about it if I don't come back right away, okay?" the Gryffindors nodded.

"How very Gryffindor of you, Malfoy," Hermione said sweetly before running in the opposite direction. Draco drew himself up and approached Snape.

"What the hell are you doing Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sir…er…I needed to use the loo…"

"BACK TO THE ROOM!" he roared, watching as Draco jumped and scrambled away from Snape.

When he had finally made it back to the room, everyone was in their seats, and staring innocently at the door. Draco flinched and took his seat, only noticing minutes later that Snape had followed him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he announced.

"But we didn't do anything!" Ron complained.

"I have a feeling you did. Now keep quiet before I make sure you all get another detention." And with that, Snape left the room.

They all sighed. Ron pulled out some crisps.

"Anyone as hungry as I am?" he said with a grin.

* * *

**_THE WINTER BALL_**

The explanation for the dress was simple: beautiful. Her mother knew exactly how to pick them, and she was grateful for her definitely. She traced the ballroom gown with her hand, the Cinderella-style of it sending nervous chills down her spine. It was a pure white with an icy blue coming up from the bottom of the dress. The threading of the top portion was thick, and woven together to create the prettiest and elegant pattern she's ever seen on a dress. Her mother had sent her a crystal necklace that would sit on her neck and accentuate the bareness of her shoulders with matching earrings. The shoes were everything of a fairytale, being tall, beautiful glass heels. She heard the door open and she looked up from her sitting position on the bed. Ginny had eased her way into the room.

"My God…" she started. "That dress…it's _beautiful._"

"I know, my mum sent it for me. She remembered the ball and wanted to save me the trouble of finding a dress."

"Lucky you," Ginny whispered, touching the dress fondly. "It's like a fairytale dress…you'll look like a princess…" she said, dazed. Hermione giggled.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait until tomorrow night!"

"You're going with Ron, right?" Ginny asked, letting her hand travel over to the long, crystal necklace. Hermione tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What? No…_I'mgoingwithMalfoy_."

"You're _what?"_

"I'm going with Dra—_Malfoy_…it's tradition that the Head Boy and Girl go together…"

"I don't remember that rule," Ginny said slowly. Hermione smiled.

"Well, I said the same thing to Dumbledore, but he insisted that Draco and I go together."

"_Draco?_ You're calling him by his given name now? Are you _okay_ Hermione?" Ginny asked, stepping away from the dress and sitting in an armchair.

"Professors orders," she said dismissively.

-----

Hermione fidgeted. She hadn't felt this nervous since she had come down the stairs to see Viktor Krum off to the Yule Ball. But here she was, going to the Winter Ball with Draco Malfoy of all people, in an amazing dress and butterflies in her stomach. The dress fitted her wonderfully, and the shoes gave her a two inch increase in her height. The dress hid her shoes, though. Instead of pinning her hair up, like most girls that would attend the ball, Hermione had allowed her hair to fall angelically over her shoulders and down her back in soft, loose curls, her hair glittering due to glittering hair spray her mother had sent her. She had on little makeup, just silver eye-shadow and gloss to shine her lips. Her shoulders were bare because the dress was strapless, and showed off a considerable amount of her chest. She was wearing matching gloves that came up to her elbows.

She looked like an Ice Queen.

When she finally exited her dorm, she carefully made her way down the spiral stairs to the common room. Upon entering it, she gasped.

Draco was standing by the fire, dressed in a white tuxedo with a silvery-gray shirt. He had a white rose in his hands.

"Merlin…" she started, her body shaking. Draco turned around and when he saw her, dropped the rose.

"My God," he whispered, walking over to the beautiful woman. "You look amazing Hermione, you look…you look…" Draco traveled off in words, and Hermione pressed her lips against his and smiled.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked softly. Draco nodded.

"Oh, wait." He swooped down and picked up the fallen rose and gave it to her. "This is for you," he handed her the white rose and kissed her softly on the cheek. "We're ready to go now," he said sweetly, leading her out of their common room and into the corridor. As they made their way down to the Great Hall, many people gasped to see how beautiful the couple looked together.

"Hermione," Ginny gasped. "You look as if you're getting married," she was beaming as she looked up at Draco. "And you too Malfoy, you both look ready to steal the party." Draco smiled at her and Hermione blushed.

"Really now, we just decided to dress this way because of the theme…"

"A clever theme, actually. Everything made of ice? It's practically icy-looking in there, just freezing," Ginny said, who had waved over Neville, who was sadly dateless. Neville blushed deeply; taken aback by Hermione's beauty and also the fact that he remembered that very crazy day he had seen Hermione Granger in Draco Malfoy's lap, snogging each other senseless in the library.

"You look lovely, Hermione," Neville said shyly. Hermione laughed.

"Thank you, Neville, did you come alone?"

"Yeah, unfortunately…but Gin said she'd keep an eye on me…" Hermione turned to Ginny.

"I'm going with Harry, but I told him I'd meet him down here," she clarified. "And we all know Harry hates dancing, so I'll keep Neville around, you know?" she giggled and tugged Neville away into the Great Hall.

Just then, Ron and Harry appeared. Ron had dropped the arm of his date, Luna Lovegood, when he had seen Hermione.

"Bloody hell," he gasped. "Hermione…you…_wait,_ why is _he holding_ you?" he barked. Harry paled as he watched Hermione turn red.

"Ron! _Draco_ and I are here together…"

"WHAT?"

"She said they're here together," Luna repeated, her voice distant. Ron flinched.

"I heard that, Luna! But I want to know _why!_"

"Ron, this is not the time," Harry warned. Ron was fuming as he picked up Luna's hand again, brushing pass Hermione and Draco as he entered the Great Hall. Harry quickly shot a look at the tender hold Draco had on Hermione's waist.

"I don't know what's going on Hermione, or what _might_ go on, but…but I trust any and all of your decisions."

Hermione beamed, "thank you Harry…" she whispered. With a curt nod directed towards Draco, Harry entered the Great Hall in search of Ginny.

"Are we ready to announce this to the whole school?" Hermione muttered. Draco flinched. He had completely forgotten that they were supposed to announce their relationship to the school. "I heard the nominations were crazy. Supposedly I'm tied with Pansy Parkinson or something…" she trailed off. Draco was mentally kicking himself. He knew this day would come, but he hadn't expected to fall so madly in love with her. He couldn't embarrass her.

They entered the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was showing an eerie night with soft snowflakes falling around them. Ice sculptures decorated the tables of angels and faeries floated near the tables to create light. A misty, wintry fog had taken to the Hall's floor, and Hermione couldn't help but grin at how beautiful everything was. She went over to the stage, where their DJ, Dean Thomas, played some light music to get the mood running. Seamus was happily helping Dean arrange music behind him. Hermione waved.

"Are you ready for the announcements, Hermione?" Dean shouted over the music. "Dumbledore said we should get everything out, announcements, the crowns, the winners…" Dean finished. Hermione nodded. "All right." He pulled his wand out and pressed it against his throat. In a very dark, smooth voice, Dean began to talk, "This is Gryffindor Dean Thomas telling all you wild cats here at Hogwarts that we're about to make some very grand announcements. First, I'd like to tell you all that I am so happy this is our last year!" his comment was met with roars and applauds. "Second, you all know that I'm your loveable DJ, with the help of my best mate, Seamus. Anyways, I'm going to pass the power over to our Head Girl and Boy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" there was more screaming and applause as Hermione walked across the stage, her wand already pointing to her throat.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to this joyous event!" Hermione said happily, receiving many catcalls and wolf whistles. She blushed and Draco scowled at the male populace in the audience. "Just to let you all know, this has been the start of a fabulous year, and I hope you all enjoy tonight! We will have our Winter King and Queen announced…_right _now!" she cried. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared on stage, two crystal crowns floating before him. He didn't need his wand to magnify his voice. The Hall became utterly quiet as Dumbledore smiled down at them. Hermione had taken off her voice charm and moved away from the centre of the stage. The older man smiled.

"This year, we have had the opportunity to have a competition of sorts. In order to have been qualified, you must have been nominated and then voted on to win one of these lovely crowns," Dumbledore said, nodding at the floating crowns. "So…to list our three top finalists for Winter Queen, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, and Ginny Weasley…please come on stage." There was a murmur of excitement as the two girls came up on stage to join Hermione. Ginny was dressed in a dazzling green ball gown, and Pansy was dressed in a bubblegum pink knee length dress. "For our male contestants…Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini…" Draco shot Blaise an accusing stare as the body sheepishly came onto stage. They stood alongside their dates and Dumbledore smiled as he stood behind the contestants. "The crowns have been enchanted to show us who our winners are, so without further adieu…" Dumbledore flicked his wand and the crowns shot above the six students about five feet. Hermione fidgeted as her mind raced with the thoughts of winning. She would love to have won, but if she didn't, she'd be happy just to know that she had participated. Gently, one of the crowns landed on Hermione's head, making her jump, and the other on Draco's. The hall exploded with cheers and screams as Draco drew Hermione into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. Whether it was shock, or just plain excitement, the hall increased in its volume as Draco completely snogged Hermione senseless on stage. The rest of the contestants had clapped for them, Pansy looking slighted as they exited the stage.

"Well," Dumbledore said cheerfully, watching as the young couple continued, "you two will have to pick a song with Mr. Thomas, and will have to lead the school into its first dance of the night…" Dumbledore said, walking off the stage. Draco released Hermione, relishing the blown away look on Hermione's face. Her cheeks were burning.

"Song, Hermione?" Dean asked. Hermione nodded and made her way towards him. She whispered in his ear and he nodded. She then walked over and took Draco's hand and led him to the dance floor.

_Far away  
this ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
of the people who care if I live or die_

"You're absolutely lovely, Hermione," he said softly. "I wouldn't change this for anything."

Hermione had rested her head on Draco's chest as they moved rather fluidly across the floor, their hearts beating together.

Draco twirled her as the other students in the hall were allowed to enter the dance floor, dancing with them to their song. She laughed as he pulled her back into his grasp, dipping her low and soon, they had stopped dancing, standing in the centre of the dance floor, Hermione could only see Draco, and Draco could only see Hermione. He pulled her to him, her dress pressing against his legs as he beautifully stared at her, his eyes devastatingly warm. His lips were closing in, and Hermione shivered when they met hers, an electric shock shooting through them as the feeling of completion fluttered over the two star-crossed lovers. 

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you and I can't imagine life without you Hermione…you're the most amazing woman I know…" he said quietly, looking down into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too Draco. You mean everything to me," she threw her arms around his neck and he twirled her, the song jumping into a louder sound to them.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold…_

The song was over, and Hermione was so furiously blushing at the inquiring looks her peers were giving her as the music jumped into something fast-paced and threateningly sexy. Hermione thought the song was too poppy, and decided to sit it out and get refreshments. She and Draco had found a nice table to sit at as they watched the couples grind against each other.

"Do you want to do that?" Draco asked with a grin. Hermione returned the smile with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"Of course, only if you can handle it," she replied sweetly. Unfortunately, before Draco could answer, Ron Weasley had appeared behind her with his date. He was furious.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" he hissed rudely. Draco stood from his chair.

"I think you need to calm down, Weasley."

"Ron…"

"SHUT UP!" Ron spat at Draco. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"He didn't do anything to me!"

"YES HE DID!"

"I LOVE HIM!" she cried. "I love him Ron, we love _each other."_

"I doubt that," said a voice. All four of them turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing beside them all, Blaise next to her.

"Blaise?" Draco asked. The little color that was in his face drained at the painfully guilty look on Blaise's face.

"I'm so sorry Draco…"

"Pansy, don't start…"

"NO!" she bellowed. "I thought you changed, but here you are fucking with people's feelings once again! I don't even care if she is Granger…this is just _sick_ Draco!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Hermione shouted hysterically. Pansy turned to her.

"Granger…Hermione…I have never really liked you. We both know that. But after shagging the hell out of Blaise, and placing a little spell on him, he told me all I needed to know about this…_bet_ the two had over you. I found it strange that Draco would be hanging around with you so intimately. I know how it feels to be misled by his suggestions and tricks. I was a victim of it last year. I forgave him though. But when I found out more about what was happening here, I couldn't let it continue. I hate you Granger…but not enough to see him take your most precious gift away for some fucking _bet!" _Hermione bit her lip, looking wildly around at the group of people that had crowded around them. "HE'S USING YOU FOR SEX!" Pansy screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. It was now Hermione's turn to burst into tears.

"How could you?" she asked.

"I didn't mean it, Hermione…" he whispered. "It was before I really knew you!"

"But I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione, please…"

Ron was utterly speechless, and Blaise was also teary-eyed as he watched a horrifying look cross Draco's face. She turned around and fled from the Great Hall, and Draco took after her.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Ron cried after him, who was being stopped from running after the two by Harry and Ginny, who had seen the incident unfurling.

Hermione had thrown off her crystal crown, not caring as it shattered against the concrete ground of corridor. She slid down a secret passageway as Draco screamed for her. She wasn't going to backtrack for him.

How did everything become so screwed up? She asked herself as she found herself in an empty hallway. "Fuck!" she cried, sliding down onto the floor in the middle of the corridor, her dress coming out around her like a pool of white fabric. She began to cry into her hands, her heart sinking with every sob.

* * *

A long chapter for a much needed update. I'm sorry guys. So, so sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! If You Don't, Hermione Might never Fall In Love Again! 

Are you itching for more of my DMHG themed stories? Check out a new "project" I'm working on entitled, "What Dreams May Come" in my story section. Don't feel up to an incredibly long chapter (the story is only one chapter long) please read my oneshot "Imperfection"

I love you all. Thank you so much for your support and your comments. Each time I read them I have tears in my eyes--no joke. You guys are amazing people!

(song lyrics for Draco and Hermione's dance is by Muse, title "Starlight")


	9. Of Fallen Kings and Queens

**Oi, Granger!**

**AUTHORS SAY:** _GASP!_ No, your eyes are not playing tricks on you! I have indeed updated once again, oh my beluga whale! I just saw all the overwhelming comments and thought how precious you guys are to me. HOWEVER—here's the trick (downfall) this chapter is ridiculously short. So don't freak, just enjoy, okay? Please review. **Show me you care**. It helps me update sooner!

Just as a** warning**, this chapter is definitely rated R, and is very dramatic. 2/3rds of chapter eight was meant to be light and sort of laid back, to show some "fun" in their relationship. But as we can see, nothing lasts forever. So don't be upset or confused if you see things fall out of place in this chapter. You should understand it all. Thanks!

**PS—**Do you guys ever read the little lyrics I sometimes have above my story? Just wanted to know! On with the show!

* * *

**Of Fallen Kings and Queens**

Don't ever let me see those words on your lips,  
it's just me, it's just me.  
So yeah, yeah well now its peace in the form of a dove.  
And yeah, yeah its peace and love or just whatever goes down,  
easily, consuming our bodies; it's your fight this night.

* * *

The window behind her cracked, and the glass fell to the stone floor in a deafening clatter. She didn't move however, but continued to cry as a deep, humiliating blush crept up her neck and spill onto her cheeks. She hadn't caught her breath back since dashing from out of the Great Hall. She took several, broken gasps and pushed her hair from out of her wet face. She began to pull her dress up to yank off the glass heels she had worn to the dance, not feeling like an Ice Queen anymore, but a ruddy fool. She was so angry, so humiliated and so sad her magic was defying her and acting out in accident, thus resulting in the broken window. A gush of winter air pelted through the corridor, and Hermione shivered as tiny flecks of snow fell onto her bare shoulders. She was hardly aware of the soft footsteps behind her approach.

"Hermione," said the voice. She closed her eyes. Her breath was back. "Hermione, love…" She looked up, finally opening her eyes and peered into the glassy molten-silver eyes of Draco.

Only minutes ago, she would have looked into those eyes with love, happiness, even desire.

But those feelings were gone, now placed with humiliation and pain. Hermione Granger was a laughing stock. She opened her mouth, her throat cracking as it woke itself. "Are you satisfied, Malfoy?" she said hollowly. Her tone made Draco flinch, and he took a fearful step back. "What is it you wanted from me? _Sex?"_ she laughed. "It makes me happy to know you _failed horribly._"

"Hermione, please let me explain myself…" he said softly. She nodded, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Go, go…explain yourself."

"It was never supposed to be like this—"

"I want nothing but facts!" she snapped. "I don't want an excuse, I want the bloody _truth!"_

Draco paused, pursing his lips briefly before speaking up again, "Hermione, I've dreamt about loving you since…since the war. When this year started, and we began to spend time together, even become friends, I loved it." He cautiously sat in front of her, fearful if she would lash out due to his close proximity, but she stayed silent. He took this as a good sign and continued. "You're everything I wasn't, and I realized this. When Blaise offered the bet…I tried to get out of it, but I soon found myself anticipating it, but not in the sense that I would hurt you, never did I think about hurting you, just falling in love with you." He was interrupted by Hermione's laughter.

"You wanted to fall in love with me? But because of the bet, right?" She shot him an icy glare. "That was part of the bet, wasn't it? To make me fall in love with you, and for you to be my 'boyfriend' of sorts, wasn't it?" she spat. Draco swallowed a lump and nodded. "And the bet, tell me about it."

"I was supposed to take your virginity."

"For the sole purpose of humiliating me?" she asked. Draco nodded. "And?" Draco moved his eyes elsewhere from Hermione's tearstained face and opened his mouth.

"And to break up the three of you…you, Potter and Weasley…" Hermione released a cry and Draco reached out for her, but she violently pushed his hands away from her. He reached for her again, this time with more force and yanked her to him. She punched him in his chest and began to cry again.

"You vile, selfish prick!" she howled. She gasped, remembering all the times Draco had suggested they have sex, all the times he had kissed her and touch her, making her think, just a little bit, making her feel, so much, that she should take the next step with him. He continued to cling on to her, not wanting to give up on her. He loved her too much to.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to calm her. "I'm so sorry Hermione; I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did!" she shot back, finally yanking herself free. "You did because you wanted to hurt me. You hurt me so much, _Malfoy_."

"Hermione, I didn't…I mean…please."

"Don't call me Hermione anymore."

"Please—"

"Please, what? Please forgive you and love you once again? Love is not something to be played with! _I'm_ not something to be played with!" she said angrily. "I was supposed to mean something to you, because I know in my heart you meant something to me!" This time, Hermione reached out for him, pulling him against her so hard he fell on top of her, making her fall onto her back. She attacked him with her lips, and he gasped against her mouth. Soon, they were kissing passionately, Draco taken aback but yearning her touch, believing it to be forgiveness.

But Hermione had her own plan. She took his hand and placed it over her breast, moaning when he squeezed it. She removed her hand from his, and instead moved to unzip the dress from the side. Draco's eyes widened as he looked down at Hermione shrugging her dress off.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"_I_ want you to sleep with me," she said, meeting his eyes. "I want you to touch me, and make love to me," she continued in a deadpanned voice. Draco shook his head.

"You don't know what you're saying!" he snapped, moving from on top of her and standing onto his feet. Hermione stood with him, and Draco struggled for breath as the dress she was wearing fell to pool around her bare feet. He had never seen her naked. Her breasts were naked to the coldness of the corridor and Draco's stare, the moonlight bathing her in its soft light. He cursed himself as he felt his body react. "Stop it Hermione!" he whimpered. She stepped out of the dress and walked towards him, where she then pressed herself against his shaking body. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up enough to begin kissing his neck. He groaned.

"If you ever loved me, you'll do this for me," she said softly, closing her eyes and releasing a breath. Draco was trembling so horribly, Hermione flinched when he had grasped her hips, making her shake as well in reverberation. Draco brought his lips down to hers and kissed her softly. He couldn't help but sob into her mouth at the sacrifice she was giving him. "You don't have to prove anything to me…" she continued. "That's for me to do." She had shrugged his tux's jacket off, and began to unbutton his silver shirt. When he was naked from the waist up, Hermione removed his belt, and dipped her hand down his pants. She had never felt a penis before, and the thought of knowing that she was touching Draco's made tears prickle behind her eyelids. In any other circumstance, she would have known that this brash act of sexuality was out of love, not revenge. He growled at the contact, and it made her want to vomit.

Soon, his trousers were off, and he stood in the corridor with nothing but his boxers on. He vaguely recalled that they were in the middle of an abandoned corridor as he pulled her to the ground, her naked body pressing against their discarded clothes to ward off the coldness of the corridors' ground. He kissed his way down her chest, messaging her breasts lightly. Suddenly, her hand darted out and stopped him. "I don't want that Malfoy. Just get it over and done." Her tone was cold and curt, and all Draco could do was swallow down his pride and nod. He removed her stockings and knickers, his nostrils filled with the scent of her sex, hitting him so strong he groaned in anticipation. "I don't…" Hermione said unsurely and defeated, "I don't want to get pregnant." She was angry at herself because she didn't know any contraceptive spells. Draco nodded, and placing his hand over her flat stomach, he whispered a protection spell. He opened the slit in front of his boxers and released himself from its constraints.

"We…we don't have to do this Hermione."

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy!" she shouted, looking up at him. "I didn't come this far for you to say such a thick comment. Just get it over with, and don't ask any more questions about my wellbeing! I don't want you to pause for me, I don't want you to wait for me to 'adjust' I just want it over!" she instructed. Draco began to tremble as he nodded. Without any warning, he pushed into her, making her bite her lip in pain. Draco turned away as he saw a dribble of blood run down from her mouth to her chin. He pushed in again, feeling as if he could barely move in this tight space that was Hermione. She released a strangled sob, crying aloud as he moved inside of her. Guilt consumed Draco as he continued with his whole body on fire through humiliation and fear. She had pressed her face into his shoulder, wetting it with her tears. He stopped moving inside of her, not following her earlier instructions. She bit down hard on his shoulder.

"Don't stop this…damn it," she hissed around his shoulder. The pain was brief in Draco's shoulder, and he was soon again pushing into her. She cried out, and overwhelmed, Draco began to silently cry himself. He could feel the familiar pressure building up inside of him, shouting that he was close to climax.

"I love you," he whispered through his tears and gritted teeth. "I love you, and I'm sorry." He came, she along with him. They lay together, and when Hermione ceased in her crying, she pushed him off of her, swallowing upcoming vomit as a noise pierced the corridor of his member leaving her body. Draco removed himself and lay beside her and Hermione looked down at herself. She had trickles of blood running down her thighs, and was vaguely aware of Draco cleaning her off of him with his discarded shirt. She was in so much pain; she had to take several deep breaths before standing up.

"I'm the one who decides," she whispered. Draco looked up.

"What?"

"I DECIDE!" she screamed. "I decide when, where and how I give it up!" she pulled her knickers back on tenderly, and then stepped into her dress, pulling it up. She realized that blood stains littered the dress from where she had laid on it. "You must've had things planned…how we would shag…but _I_ make them, _I _tell you when and how!"

"Hermione, my God…how could you…"

"Shut up!" she growled. "I did this for me. I'm not the humiliated one—you are! You're the fool, Malfoy. You're the bloody monster! I will never be weak again. I proved to you that you could not defeat me…When you saved me so long ago during the war; I dreamt about you too…I dreamt about you over the summer. And here I was, living a dream." She turned to him, her brown eyes black with rage. "Thank you for waking me up."

_Some say that, kings fall from grace.  
So now we sit like kings amongst this,  
crowd, is gone so speak to me._

"Hermione, please don't do this…how could you…how could you hurt me like this?"

"HURT YOU?" Hermione asked with an incredulous look. "You bastard! You selfish bastard!"

"Hermione, what the _hell_ is wrong with you? You just…_gave yourself_ to me with so much coldness and cruelty…for revenge?" Draco asked his voice breaking up as he bit back sobs.

"Just see it as a last act of kindness from me, Malfoy. I used you! I used _you _for my own needs…as you can see, we're through."

With that, she turned around and walked stiffly down the corridor, leaving a naked Draco on the floor. He curled up into himself and cried, ashamed.

She had left him.

* * *

"Hermione, I just want to know if you're okay," Ginny said through the door. Hermione was sleeping in her old dorm in the Gryffindor Tower, having not gone back to the Heads tower in the last five days. Christmas break was only two weeks more, and Ginny was afraid Hermione would spend them locked away in her room, seeing that Parvati and Lavender had went back home after the ball. 

"Leave me alone," came Hermione's shaky voice through the door, and then a blow of her nose.

"Please, Hermione. We need to talk," said another voice. Hermione recognized it as Harry's. How he was able to disable the charms was a mystery to her, but she continued to reject them entry.

"Damn it, what did she put on this door?" Harry whispered to Ginny, believing he could not be heard.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we're not getting through this door."

"I don't want her to do something rash, Gin. We have to get this door open!" he snapped quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Just go away!" Hermione screamed. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Hermione, if this has anything to do with Draco, please talk to us!"

"It has nothing to do with him!"

After what had happened in the corridor, Hermione had fled to the Room of Requirement, where she took a long shower and cleaned herself, having not had her wand on her. She washed all traces of her and Draco from off and out of her body. She had then washed her hair, combing out her hair in front of a small vanity in the room. She broke into tears soon after. She then found herself falling onto her old bed in Gryffindor, her bloodstained dress from earlier was safely disposed of in the Room of Requirement. She had come to the tower clad in nothing but a bathing robe. She fell asleep like that.

Now, five days later, Harry and Ginny were at her door. Ron had been with them the first couple of days, but after hearing her scream and shout, he had changed his mind about coming back.

"Fuck off!" she screamed. She heard Ginny's noise of disapproval.

"Fine! We're leaving, but please don't shy away from coming to talk to us, we're here for you Hermione!" Harry cried through the door. _"Let's go..._" she heard Harry hiss. Soon, Hermione was alone once again. She snuggled into her comforter and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Draco.

-----

Draco hadn't slept in five days. He had black shadows under his eyes.

"You look like shite, mate," Blaise said tenderly. Draco's eyes glazed over.

"Thanks, Blaise…you sure do know how to make a person feel better."

Blaise sighed. "Just being 'the best friend,' you know?" he laughed at his own comment, but stopped when he saw the death glare Draco was sending his way. "Yeah…so she just shagged you and left you?" he commented quickly.

"She…she fucking _broke_ me Blaise! I've never been so guilty, or so humiliated before in my life."

"She turned the tables on you."

"I want her back Blaise…I have to get her back. I'm in love with her," Draco whimpered. He was sitting in the Head's common room on the floor. He had a steaming cup of tea in his pale hands, taking slow sips. After Hermione had left him, he had disposed of his shirt, and slipped on just his jacket and trousers and made his way back to his dorm. He knew Hermione wouldn't be there. "I want her back, Blaise…" Draco repeated. "What am I going to do?" he asked softly.

"Well, first off, I want you to finish that tea…it's supposed to be relaxing, or some bollocks like that…at least that's what the box said…" Blaise said seeing that he had been with Draco since the day after the Ball, and had helped Draco through it, even going as far as to make sure the weak, broken boy bathe and combed his hair. "Do you feel _relaxed?_" Blaise asked in a misty voice. His blonde friend grunted. Draco was a _mess_ if he was grunting ungracefully now, Blaise thought in horror Watching his friend like this, and knowing that it was his entire fault killed him. It was then, that Blaise had an idea.

"Draco…I have an idea as to how to get her back!"

Draco gave a hopeful smile and looked up at Blaise, "You lie…" he said simply. Blaise scowled.

"I do to have a plan!"

"Does it consist of more painful shagging?" Draco asked. Blaise bit his lower lip.

"Well…_sorta…"_

"She HATES me Blaise. The last thing she wants to do is shag me. The experience was not only humiliating to me, but…somewhat…emotionally earth shattering as well. I can't repeat that act."

"Stop acting like a _twat,_ Draco! Be a man!"

"BE A MAN?" Draco repeated dramatically. "The love of my fucking miniscule life has _left me._ I am being REALISTIC! This HURTS like a WICKED BITCH!" Draco broke into fits of wailing, throwing his teacup into the blazing fire. Blaise smirked.

"Okay…well, 'be a woman…' you're doing _so _well at that."

"Piss off, Blaise!" Draco shouted.

"At least let me tell you the bloody plan!"

Draco groaned, suddenly conjuring a bottle of whiskey and a glass. "Tell me everything…"

"Good, but you have to give me a glass of that stuff, okay? This is going to be…_complex…_and to tell you the truth, the only way you're going to be able to follow me, or _agree_ with me for that matter, is if you're pissed off your arse drunk, all right?" Blaise asked with a twisted smile. Draco chuckled sadly and nodded, passing the drink to him.

_Some nights she still charms her way out  
and hopes to leave with a morning of sleep…

* * *

_

Song is called "Smile, You've Won," by Lydia.

**Explanation to Why Hermione Did IT: **Hermione is a strong-minded woman. When she learned that Draco was "betting" against her virginity, and was nearly tricked into doing it with him, she became angry, nearly determined to prove that she was not a fool. She had to prove that Draco was not the one to decide things, or play with her feelings. So, she turned the tables on him, and left him in the same predicament as she (was almost in). She gave him her virginity to break him and make him into the monster she believes him to be. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Draco is so bent on making things right, he'll do anything to get her back. **PLEASE REVIEW! IF you don't, Hermione will fall in love with Ron (who we all knows really wants her) and forget about Draco forever!**


	10. The Scoreboard

**Oi, Granger!**

* * *

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

**!!!!!!Very important ****Author's note at the end!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter Ten:** The Scoreboard

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke and realized that it was Day Six of the Hermione Granger's Shitty Series. She bit down hard on her nearly-healed lip, it still being sore after biting through it during her tryst with Dr—_Malfoy._ She hadn't healed it with magic, believing it would keep her focused if she had a reminder of that night.When she ran her tongue over the cut, it sent a tingling sensation that was pleasurable and painful at the same time, down her spine. She flinched. Her focus, mainly, was not running back into Malfoy's arms and crying herself to sleep where ever he was at the time. 

Surprisingly, when she had showered, combed her hair, and dressed, she allowed for Ginny, Harry, and Ron to enter her room. The three of them sat uncomfortably around her, not speaking outright in fear of her lashing out. Instead, she sat quietly and waited for one of them to say something. A heavy, unsure cloud had formed itself above their heads.

"Blaise Zabini approached me this morning," Ginny said softly. "He…um…wanted me to tell you that 'Draco's dead on his feet because of you'."

"What?" Hermione screeched. "It's my fault that he's a dirty wanker with no morale?"

"Obviously," Ginny replied.

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"I'm not saying it's your fault…but I think you and Malfoy could have worked this out, you know?"

"After what he did to me…Are you kidding?"

"I for one, believe what Hermione did was within rationale. I mean, Malfoy is a heartless bastard. He was going to use Hermione for her body. But thank Merlin he didn't. She's still pure and all together!" Ron exclaimed, making Hermione flinch. _Oh_, she whispered in her head, _how very wrong you are, Ron._

"I think Ron's right too, Ginny. Malfoy is bad news Hermione, maybe this is the best. I mean, it was all a shock to us, but we weren't going to, you know, beat him to a bloody pulp or something," Harry shrugged. Ron coughed.

"_Ahem…_I was going to!"

"Well, Ronald, that can only be expected from you," Ginny said tersely. Ron glared.

"But seriously, what did he think he was doing, betting against you like you're some prized meat? I think it's disgusting," Ron huffed. Hermione sniffed.

"I really was prize-worthy to that prick, wasn't I?" she asked with a small, grim smile. "Gave him his _money's_ worth." The tips of Ron's ears turned red, and Harry's jaw-dropped. Ginny made a tsk'ing noise and went to sit beside Hermione on the bed.

"How bawdy of you to say, Hermione," she said softly, yet somewhat accusatorily. Hermione shrugged.

"Just trying to lighten the mood is all."

"With sexual humor that's extremely suggestive?" Ginny pressed on.

"I don't see how that matters. It was a joke—"

"But you never make lewd jokes," Ron cut in.

"Does it _really_ bother you—?"

"Maybe," Ron blurted out quickly. "Maybe you did sleep with him." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but quickly clamped it shut. "Oh sweet Morgana…you did, didn't you?"

"Of course not!" she cried.

"You did!"

"I DID NOT!"

"YOU SHAGGED HIM!" Ron had jumped from his seat beside her bed, staring at her incredulously. "How could you?"

"How could I _what?_" she hissed. "How could I shag someone you absolutely hate? Easy: I did it for revenge, for my own twisted and lewd hatred Ronald. We both have different ways of expressing our anger towards people…you couldn't possibly understand my motive behind _fucking_ Malfoy." Ron flinched at her cold tone, and Ginny, during the retort, had moved away from Hermione in fear that the curly-haired girl would explode. Ron sneered.

"I know what your motive was: you're completely _mental_, that's what it is…" he growled. It was then, that Hermione burst into tears.

"You're right!" she cried, taking in several, deep sniffs through her mouth, her lips parting. She threw up her hands in defeat, "I am mental!" Ron was completely taken aback, and soon found himself being glared at by both Harry and Ginny. He groaned and went to sit next to her on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I really didn't mean it."

"You did! And you're right Ron, I am _so_ mental these days…I can't believe I allowed Draco sodding Malfoy of all people to be my _first,_" she said sadly. Ron was wondering the same thing. Somewhere, deep inside his heart, he had always believed he would be Hermione's first. But thoughts like that had been pushed to the back of his head since he up and started dating Luna Lovegood. But in the end, he still would have been wrong.

"People make mistakes, Hermione. You don't have to relive it, okay?" Harry said gently, sitting at the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on her foot to consol her. She sobbed again and nodded.

"But…I loved him."

"Love doesn't always last," Ron said.

"Yes, maybe Malfoy wasn't the one, love," Ginny comforted. At this, Hermione calmed down.

"Merlin," she sighed, "I'm a ruddy mess, aren't I?" The three people sitting around her nodded, "Damn it."

"All you need is a cool towel on your face, is all," Ginny said, conjuring a small wash cloth and a small bowl with cold water in it. She stood up, crawling onto the bed, and balanced the bowl and towel carefully. Dipping it in the bowl and then wringing it, Ginny began to wipe the tears and snot from off of Hermione's face. It was times like these, when Ginny reminded the trio of Mrs. Weasley greatly. "There," she soothed, "all better."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione whispered. Hermione felt that even though she had gotten to know such a peculiar, adoring side of Draco Malfoy, she had the utmost faith that she could actually take a step forward, and heal from losing him so quickly. She would just need time.

-----

Later, in the common room, Hermione decided to work on some Potions homework to take her mind off of Draco. Harry, Ron and Ginny sat around her, Ron had decided to challenge Harry to a game of chess, and Ginny was reading a novel. Hermione, who was laying flat on her stomach scribbling madly across her parchment, began to groan.

"Oh, bollocks…" she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I need to find this formula, and I specifically recall Professor Snape drawling on about how we need to find this formula with outside sources…nothing in the book would help."

"Oh…do you want us to take a trip to the library?" Harry suggested, but it was clear that that was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

"No…it's quite all right. I'll go by myself."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, I think I'm going out for a fly. Wanna come Harry?"

"Nah…Ginny wants to sneak out to Honeydukes…"

"Oh, bring me back Chocolate Frogs?" Ron whined. He was too lazy to travel with them, and would rather fly about the school for a couple of hours.

"I'd like some Bertie Botts," Hermione said quietly, pulling her books into her bag.

"Sure, I'll pick some stuff up for you. You know what, we'll just get a little bit of everything and bring it back, okay?" Harry asked. His two best friends nodded. "Good," he concluded. "I'm going to run and get the map…be back in a jiffy." He turned and sprinted up the stairs. Hermione was finally throwing a cloak over her muggle jeans and t-shirt, wanting to fight off the cold seeping into the cracks of the castle.

"Well, I'll see you later," she said to Ron and Ginny. Ron gave her a small, encouraging smile, and Ginny looked as motherly as possible.

"Maybe you can let me see the notes you'll take on the formula when you're done with it?" Ron asked. Hermione snorted.

"Right, when pigs fly Ronald. I have a strict no-copying policy on homework, notes, and tests…" she trailed off, exiting the portrait.

--

"Hermione!" cried a voice. She spun on spot and turned to see a deathly pale and extremely tired Draco Malfoy running towards her. Startled, she took off down the hall, trying to run from him. After a few yards, Hermione's brain began to scream: _What the hell are you doing? You're a witch! _Hermione turned around and pulled out her wand. "INCARCEROUS!" she bellowed. As Draco began to slow down, the spell slammed directly into his stomach and immediately, thin brown ropes began to wrap itself around Draco's body, making him fall sideways as he struggled against the constraints.

"Hermione!" he cried. "Take this off of me at once!" He tried to wiggle in the tight restraints so he could reach his pocket for his wand, but alas, he failed. "TAKE IT OFF OF ME!" he shouted heatedly. Hermione took a few steps back from Draco's struggling form, before turning and jetting off in the opposite direction.

Upon reaching the corridor of the library, she sighed deeply, thinking that this encounter was _too close._ He almost caught up with her. She disappeared around the corner, knowing that the spell would wind down in half an hour or so. She cursed herself for not heading to the library right away, but actually visiting the Room of Requirement and pulling out her dress. She had cast a scourgify charm over the dress, cleaning it of the blood stains left on it from just six days ago. It was there that she had cried herself into exhaustion, clenching the dress tightly as her sniffs became like loud pounding to her ears.

-

Draco willed himself not to cry out in anger at the smartarse Gryffindor girl. He stopped struggling against the binds now, and just closed his eyes and released a sigh.

About twenty minutes later, Draco heard someone coming down the hall, "Malfoy?"

Draco wiggled his head around to see Potter and Ginny coming his way, large black bags hanging from off their wrists, the Honeydukes logo on them. "Oh great, just what I need…two more hotheaded Gryffindors…" Draco drawled.

"Who did this to you Malfoy?" Ginny asked, ignoring his comment. Draco moaned.

"Who do you think Weasley?" Draco growled. He wiggled against the ropes. "Do you mind letting me up? I'm starting to go numb…" Harry waved his hand over Draco, making the ropes disappear. Draco rolled onto his back and stretched on the floor, his body aching.

"You know Malfoy, you _really_ hurt her. Maybe you should just…leave her alone for now."

"Fuck, Potter. I'm not going to leave her alone, and I love her. I can't live without her, I'm dying—"

"Please, save me your love-sick comments, Malfoy," Harry said, lifting a hand to stop him. Draco tried to attempt a small smile, but it easily turned into a grimace. Harry offered Draco a hand, and Draco quietly looked at it. He was reminded of his first year, when he had offered Harry his friendship. Without a second thought, Draco accepted the hand.

_First plan of Winning Back Granger completed,_ Draco thought happily, as Harry pulled him up. "Thanks," he muttered with a grin worthy of Voldemort himself. Harry was slightly taken aback by the thanks, but nodded nonetheless. Draco swayed on spot, still trying to gain blood circulation back into his legs. Harry steadied him out.

"Here, Malfoy. Why don't you come back to the Gryffindor common room? It's only a few portraits away, and you seem dead on your feet. Maybe I can find you a Pepper Up potion somewhere in my trunk," Harry offered. Draco smiled.

"Thanks Potter, I'd like that actually."

"Harry…" Ginny started, looking unsure. "What if Hermione is there?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"She said she was going to the library. You know how she is; she won't be back until dinner."

"Fine," Ginny said, crossing her arms. "But let's hurry up."

When Hermione came back to the Gryffindor tower, her arms filled with books and her brow collecting sweat, she found the most unusual sight in front of her.

Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend—_ex_-boyfriend, was playing exploding snap with his archenemy, Harry Potter.

"Oh, Hermione…" trailed Ginny, standing from her seat beside the two as she kept count of the score, her eyes wide with fear. "We didn't know you'd be back so soon!" she quickly added, "It's Harry's fault!" as Harry shot her an icy glare, making his girlfriend promptly close her mouth. Draco stood from his seat.

"It's my fault Hermione…"

"Get. Out," she spat, fury building inside her belly.

"Hermione, please," Draco whispered.

"GET OUT OF MY TOWER!" she roared. Dropping her mounds of books, she began to pick them up and toss them wildly at Draco, some of them actually catching him in the head. He dodged most of them though, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame. "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Before she could throw another book at the blonde boy, he had slammed the Portrait door shut, causing the Fat Lady to release a chain of colorful swear words.

Hermione rounded on her two _friends_. "How could you?" she cried. "How could you bring him here after all that's happened? I'm not _ready_ to talk to him, damn it! How can you be so fucking insensitive?!" tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she cursed her overt display of emotion, but knew she couldn't help it. She watched as Harry hung his head, and Ginny crossed her arms against her chest and looked anywhere but at her. "How fucking _dare_ you." With that, Hermione turned on her heel and exited the tower. She wandered the halls for what seemed like hours.

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going?" She spun on her heel to see Ron coming her way, his broom slung over his shoulder, coming back from a quick fly around the campus. Hermione frowned as she took in Ron's disheveled appearance: his wind blown hair, his bruised cheeks that were red from flying, his wrinkled shirt, his piercing blue eyes. He approached her, and she took a staggering step back. _The sight repulsed her. _Ron's eyes shot up with alarm at Hermione's confused and angry look. She suddenly had a mental image of Draco walking towards her with a wind-blown appearance. Her mind began to race, and then she saw him, again.

Draco was rounding the corner, holding a muggle icepack on his forehead, probably having gotten it from her first-aid kit in the Tower. She was too preoccupied to become angry at him for going through her things, because she had then pulled Ron to her, crushing her lips against his and pulling him on her, his weight crashing down so hard on her she slammed into the corridor's wall, releasing a painful (but from a third parties view: excited) moan. Ron soon tried to push her off of him, but she expertly slipped her tongue into his mouth, and found that Ron was responding to her sudden, heated, desperate need to snog him senseless. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other was planted on the wall beside her head. Her eyes were half open through out the whole thing, and she caught a glimpse at the broken, shell-shocked look on Draco's face. The poor, confused boy turned right back around and left the two Gryffindors alone to continue their snog. She didn't even realize that Ron had suddenly growled and was detangling her arms from around his neck.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing Hermione?" he barked. "I'm with Luna!"

"What?" Hermione asked, wiping his saliva off her mouth with the back of her hand. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"I'm dating Luna, how could you kiss me like that?"

"You kissed me back!" she cried.

"You caught me off guard," Ron groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Shite…does this make me a cheater?" he muttered fearfully to himself. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"It was an accident Ron…we don't have to ever talk about this again…"

"…why would you kiss me like that? Like, we were in love or something?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, it was truly an accident, no sappy reasons behind it."

"But you don't love me?"

"No…at least not in that sense…"

"Oh-Kay…I believe you Hermione. But…promise to never mention this again?"

"Promise," she said quickly, wanting to change the subject. "I got into it with Harry and Ginny."

"You lot had a row?"

"Yes. I'm going to the Prefects bathroom for a swim, but if they ask where I am, please tell them that I'm sorry, and I just need some time alone…"

"Yeah, no problem…" Ron gave her one last look. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Ron, I'm really okay. Don't worry about me."

"Fine." He waved her off. "I'll save you some chocolate." With a large grin tossed in his direction, Hermione turned and walked off, her mind racing with thoughts of Draco as she tried to convince herself that she no longer loved him. She was failing miserably.

----

Blaise's coy smile was nothing to go by now. He had lost her.

He had won over the first task of Blaise's plan:

_Become chummy-chummy with her fellow Gryffin-dorks_

But now it had all backfired. She was snogging Weasel.

She was in love with Weasel.

Draco began to throw things about the Tower as he saw the way Hermione had leaned into the desperate kiss, how hard her arms were around his neck, how deep her moan was…just…how engulfed she was in him. As if they were the only two people in the world. He gripped his hair. The scoreboard he had mentally established within his head was: Malfoy 1. Granger 2. She had successfully broken up with him, and now she had once again hurt him indefinitely.

Trying helplessly to pick up his fallen stomach, Draco had fled the scene.

It had only been six days.

Six measly days and she was with another bloke. Draco wondered if she even cried over him, because he had certainly cried over her. He sat heavily in front of the fire after throwing one of Hermione's favorite novels into the fire, bursting into flames as his molten colored eyes glazed over in anger and pain. Draco Malfoy was again, alone. He had found love in the strangest places—inside the mind, body and soul of Hermione Granger. He thought that after the war he would never find someone to love. With a dead Father and a half-crazy mother, Draco was utterly alone in this strange place called life. It could only explain why he didn't turn away from the opportunity of falling in love with someone, falling in love with Hermione Granger. He wanted to shower her with everything he had stored up in his tiny cage of a heart, because he had never given such a gift away before, and she would be the first and only. He thought, _so what_, if he had to be nudged in the right direction by Blaise's sick sense of competition…he had found out his deep appreciation and need for the fluffy-haired Gryffindor. Now, she was viciously stomping over his dying heart.

His heart.

Such a rarity within the Malfoy family.

* * *

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

* * *

**Song by:** Sia—Breathe Me 

**Author's note: DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, MY FRIENDS? **I told you if you didn't review Hermione would fall for Ron. Okay, so maybe I gave you all a scare. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up, and it fitted with the chapter. Yay! (No, she does not really love Ron, before you leave me a fearful, angry, howler-equivalent review asking if she does). So I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE! For all you fans who might want to take a break from the **DRAMA**, please read my new story: **The Mudblood and the Ferret**…a _Romance/Humor_ story DMHG. Love is a splendid thing to discover, especially when you're in each other's body. Don't get what I'm sayin'? Check the bloody story out! You'll like it, I promise. **PLEASE REVIEW! TRY NOT TO BE LIKE A SHREW!**

**PS: WHO WANTS A TWO-SHOT TO IMPERFECTION?** I just wanted to know…maybe I can do something about it, if you guys want me to.


	11. Rain on Me, Shame on Me

**Oi, Granger!**

**AUTHORS SAY:** I am greatly aware that it has taken me about three months to update this story. I have to say that this time, it w NOT my fault. I've been having problems with my PC, and had to rewrite this whole chapter. Things are A LOT different from the previous chapter I had written, but I like this outcome better. To let you all know, my other stories will not be updated for some time, but please check back mid next week to see if there is an update. **Also, I have written a second chapter to "Imperfection" **and if you have not read it, please take a look and read. It's a two shot, and seems to be a favorite amongst a lot of fan readers.

Thank you!

Just as a** warning**, this chapter is rated R for strong language. Click the "submit review" button at ANY time in this chapter.

* * *

_A boy with a coin he crammed in his jeans  
Then making a wish he tossed in the sea  
Walked to a town that all of us burn  
When God left the ground to circle the world_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Rain on Me, Shame on Me**

* * *

**From chapter five...**

"_I-I-I killed him," Hermione stammered. "I'm so sorry, Draco." Round, fat tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks. She shook violently as he removed himself from her lap. "I…I RUINED YOUR FAMILY!" she screamed. She finally lost herself in her tears. "It's my entire fault!"_

_Draco wrapped his arms around her shaking figure, giving Harry a calculating look, and hugged her._

_----------_

Draco fiddled with the clasp of his robe as he stood outside of Greenhouse Three, the sky shifting to warn outsiders that a storm was on its way. The violent gray and black swirls rumbled onward as he waited to catch sight of her, walking along side her two sidekicks. He had earlier waved away Blaise's offer to come confront her with him, thinking that Blaise's presence would definitely add to the problems.

Class had restarted, and soon January had melted into February, unusually melting away the snow by wild rainstorms and humid days. Draco had turned into himself these last few weeks, becoming a shell of his former self and ignoring his Quidditch practices, his friends, and most of all his duties. Hermione had put in to transfer from her living quarters and switch up her patrolling duties, making it nearly impossible for him to ever see her during the day. In class, she ignored him, as if he didn't exist, and failed to inform him when Head Meetings were, seeing that she switched them up often. He had finally decided it was time to go through with Blaise's new idea.

"Oh Harry, I can see what I can do…I cancelled the Prefect meeting tonight for some extra sleep-in time…but…I can help you with your Ancient Runes," Draco heard her say.

"I would really appreciate that," Potter replied. There was a loud, rude snort.

"Yeah, but don't think she'll do your homework, Hermione here holds strong to her homework policy, eh love?" Weasel said. Draco peered around the corner where the Golden Trio stood underneath an Oak tree, clueless to the storm building up in the sky. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione' body and kissed the side of her cheek softly. Draco had heard the rumors, had seen the relationship unfurl in front of him. Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley were done, the girl believing she would do a lot better without Ron and his conflicted feelings for his best mate. He had heard through the grapevine that the breakup had been very quiet and understandable. It took the weasel about a week to move in on Hermione, believing that the kiss the two shared was the window to a relationship.

She looked healthy, Draco thought. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her books as she crushed them to her chest, a small content smile on her face. He pulled away from the corner and leaned against the cool glass of the Greenhouse. She was happy.

Looking up into the mass of the oncoming storm, Draco felt a drop of rain fall onto his cheek and slowly slide down his face, falling off of his narrow chin. He didn't wipe the wet trail away.

"Bloody hell," the Weasel said. "It's about to rain, and I'm starving."

"Well, let's go then," Potter suggested. Hermione, who had put down her bag, lifted it and made a small exclamation of surprise.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Potter asked.

"I left my ink in the Greenhouse!" she said. The Weasel growled.

"Hermione…but I'm hungry!"

"Oh cram it Ron," Potter snapped. "We'll wait for you while you run back to get it, okay?" There was an angry sigh and a quiet one.

"But it's all the way in Greenhouse fifteen!"

"Listen, why don't you two head up to the castle and meet up with Ginny? I'm sure she doesn't want to wait for you all to come round for dinner. I'll just meet you in the Great Hall, okay?" Hermione said. There was a tense silence and the Weasel laughed.

"That's my girl, always thinking of others."

"Are you sure Hermione?" Potter asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm very sure, now hurry off! You two are giving me a headache!" she said as a small giggle followed her remark. Draco waited as he saw the two Gryffindor boys make their way towards the castle. When he was sure the boys were out of sight, he made his way around the Greenhouse but stopped when he heard a noise, and quickly retracted to his hiding position. He safely peered around the corner and saw Hermione sitting in the grass, crying into her hands. He stifled a gasp and watched as she cleaned her face of tears with the sleeve of her long robe. There was a clatter of thunder and she jumped, causing the tears to once again flow down her face, just in time for a heavy gush of rain to fall from the threatening sky.

The two of them stood their, soaked to the bone in rain, Draco watching the woman of his life cry herself to confusion, and Hermione oblivious to his presence.

He stepped from behind the Greenhouse in to her line of sight. She shivered and looked up at him. She was pale with the icy rain hitting her hair and face, making it soppy and matted to her forehead. Draco thought she looked beautiful.

"No…no…please go away!" she cried. She began to shakily make her way to her feet and slipped but Draco, with his quick Seeker reflexes, reached out to steady her. Immediately she lifted her hands and roughly pushed him away from her. "I don't want to SEE you Malfoy, let alone be anywhere NEAR you!" she shouted, pushing pass him to walk away. He immediately followed her, the rain becoming almost unable to bear on their shoulders, along with the weight of the pain and betrayal the two felt for each other.

"Just listen to me."

"I can't listen to someone who does not exist! And I have convinced myself that you do NOT exist Malfoy!" she snapped over her shoulder, not sparing him a glance. Suddenly, she stopped and sharply turned to face him. Her face was red as well as the rim of her eyes. Draco couldn't tell if she had cried while her back was turned to him, because her tears magnificently blended in with the raindrops gliding down her soft cheeks. She shook her head at him, like a mother would do to a disobeying child, and released a hallow laugh. "I can't believe I allowed myself to think you were actually human. That you, Draco Fucking Malfoy, Slytherin bastard and possible next Dark Lord, would ever love someone. You aren't human. You're a shell of a human-being waiting for someone to come and kill you off. You're a wounded dog that needs to be put down, and not worth the save or pathetic glance at a pound! WHO could possibly love someone that defeated and dead? And that someone being _me_ to top it off? _Me_, Hermione Granger, mudblood and know-it-all? How dare I even think it possible! And I have suffered the consequences, and I am aware that you are definitely your father's son!" she spat. Her usually lovely brown eyes were dark with rage and disgust as she moved into his space. "I HATE you! I hate you because I look into those damned eyes of yours and all I can see is Lucius's prodigy, his wonder child that somehow made it through the war, and promised to marry a pureblood woman and have a filthy, bigoted child like his own!"

"You don't know what you're saying," Draco hissed, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed her. "You better fucking stop now while you're ahead, Granger."

"Don't tell me what to DO!" she roared. "You took _everything_ from me!"

"You GAVE it to me, you filthy bitch!" he shouted. He didn't pause to see the pain flicker in her eyes. "You're a fucking WHORE Granger!" Draco tried to bite down on his lip, but felt the words fighting to come from his throat to shut the raging girl down. She had hurt him with her heated words, and now he wanted to hurt her with his, even if every word that sliced through her made him hurt too. "You opened your legs for me you slut! Even AFTER you found out I was going to use you! You tried to play it off like you had turned the tables, that YOU were in control," he had pushed her back, her form suddenly small, shaking and weak. "But you weren't in control Granger; you were as fucking depressed and terrified as you are now! YOU'RE the loveless one; YOU'RE the one who is hopelessly dead and defeated." He pulled her to him, her body lax in his arms as he hissed in her ear, "YOU'RE the one, Hermione _Fucking_ Granger, who gave herself away to someone like ME." He heard her sob, but continued to angrily speak in her ear. "And if Lucius were still alive, he would've been PROUD that I ruined your perfect virgin status for game. But we can't all have what we want, now can we Granger? My Father is DEAD because of you."

The words left his mouth with a bitter taste as a horrible clap of thunder erupted from above and seem to hit the two of them, rattling their very bones. Hermione, who was for a while leaning heavily into Draco's arms, collapsed against his chest, her body unmoving and cold.

* * *

It was approximately six thirty-seven when Madame Pomfrey heard the horrendous clatter of thunder outside her hospital's window. It was loud, nearly shaking the ground under her small heeled shoes. As she looked out the window, there was a flash of lightening that made her turn away from the window, her arm coming up the shield her eyes from the harsh light. She was deeply disturbed by the bright light, feeling a slight chill overcome her that briefly reminded her of experiences from Divination class some odd sixty years ago. She shrugged the feeling off and instead pulled out her wand to fix the beds in the empty infirmary. She was happy that today had been minor, with only a few potion mishaps and one corridor fight, none including that wretched Malfoy junior and young Harry Potter. Sometimes she felt like she was the children's mediator, these last seven years. With an exhausted sigh and a nervous look out the window, she began to clean. She was on her thirteenth bed, when she heard her double doors burst open, and the sliding of shoes against the tile's floor. She screamed, taken off guard, and turned to see a soaking wet Draco Malfoy, carrying an unconscious, and equally soaked Hermione Granger. 

"She's dead! Oh god…she's dead Madame Pomfrey!" he cried frantically, tears falling from his wide and wild gray eyes.

Shocked and deeply terrified, Madame Pomfrey's wand dropped from her clammy hand as Malfoy slid to the floor, cradling a blue-tinged Hermione Granger with blood forming at the corner of her lips to slide down her chin. He never ceased in running his fingers down her face and through her hair, muttering words of comfort into the girl's deaf ears.

* * *

Oh no! Please review. I know this chapter is short, but it's all I have for you right now as I try to recover things from my old files. I'm so sorry for the wait, and I hope this will tie you all over for the next week. Thank you so much for reading, and please check out the song above, it is from Iron & Wine's new and much anticipated album! But most importantly, please tell me what you thought about this chapter! 


End file.
